If only for one moment, I could be like you
by Mally-chan
Summary: This is an AU story about the adventures of a young Merman Ryou. Who gets his wish to visit the land, and the corrupted humans he finds there. Read, you'll like I promise! ESPECIALLY if you're into When it hurts the most!
1. The Road Not Taken

Long ago, when sailors were more common, and the oceans more mysterious, there were tales of enchanting young men and women who dwelled in the depths of the seas. Beautiful creatures that sailors would swoon over, and others would be saved by. Many a sailor hoped to meet such a creature as he set sail on the vast blue waters.  
  
Slowly though, as all fairy tales end up, thanks to some scholar or other the tale was put to rest as pure fantasy. How could human-like creatures live anywhere but the land? After all, no one had any physical proof of such a ludicrous creature. No pictures, no actual tangible proof. So, the tales of merpeople died away but...the seductors of the sea never actually died with those tales, and neither did the human fascination with the briny deep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou smiled as he swam quietly out of the small underwater cove he shared with Bakura. It was still dark in the tropical waters of their home, giving the waters a crisp chill that made Ryou hug himself as he swam. Bakura had told him time and time again that it was a bad idea to get too intrigued with the landfolk...but Ryou simply couldn't help himself! They made such enchanting things, why just the other day he had come across the arm clasps he now wore in a sunken ship. It was a terribly old ship though, but the long rest in the depths of the ocean hadn't ruined the silver.  
  
Ryou smiled as he reached the beach, just as the sun was rising. He pulled himself onto the sandy shore and laid back, just enjoying the chance to bask in the golden orb's warmth as it brought the world to life. He had never actually...seen a human...but seeing isn't everything. Ryou sighed and sat up to look around at the land he would never be a part of. "I wish I wasn't stuck in the sea...I would love to explore all that the land has to offer." He murmured shaking some sand from his drying hair.  
  
It was such a sad thing...to be so close, yet so far, from the world that had ensnared Ryou's heart. He ached to know all there was to know about the mysterious waterless world. He watched the waves rush over the beach, and the small crabs scuttle around as they searched out their morning meal.  
  
"Ryou...tsk, Bakura will be furious with you if he catches you."  
  
Ryou jumped slightly, but smiled when his childhood friend Yugi pulled himself on the sandy shore as well. "Oh, but I just cant help it! Its so much warmer here in the mornings...and...just look! Everything is so...different. There are the birds and the crabs...and I wish I could see more than just this beach." Ryou said giving his tail a slight flip to fan out the fins to warm them further.  
  
Ryou was one of the most beautiful creatures of the sea his tail was luxurious and the fins that adorned it were soft in appearance and billowed with his every move while he was in the water. Although the fins that he actually used for moving himself were not much unlike those of others other than being longer and softer, it was the other fins that caught the eyes. His colors varied by the light and how you looked at him. Usually though, it was hues of Purples, blues or deep magentas.  
  
Yugi laughed and shoved Ryou lightly. "You're sometimes too curious for your own good, you should consider yourself lucky where you are. Yami tells me that humans are dreadful things that delight in killing other creatures, or locking them away for show. Why would you want to leave a paradise like ours for that?" Ryou shrugged lightly. "I just suppose I want to see if his stories are true...How can something so horrible possibly make so many beautiful things?" He said softly, examining the intricately molded Silver arm clasps.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I'm sure not all of them are bad, after all, all living things have good and evil in them but it's better if we never mingle amongst each other anymore." Ryou nodded and sighed. "But I just...I want to see what a land dweller REALLY looks like. Up close, I've never seen one you know." Yugi laughed and hugged his friend. "If it makes you feel any better, most of us haven't seen them. Yami has, but he says they're not anything special."  
  
"I suppose...but I still wish I could explore this world. Don't you ever wonder? Doesn't it bother you that we will never go beyond the water? What if one day it all dries up?" Yugi hugged his friend and smiled. "There's so much water, it could never 'all dry up'." Ryou sighed and hugged his friend back; it was a well-known fact that Yugi had begun developing a crush on Ryou when they had grown of age. In fact, it was nearly their time to pick life mates. Ryou dreaded the thought of giving up his life of fancy and exploration...but if he didn't get a life mate with the rest of the young merfolk of his age, he would live without one at all. The last thing he wished was to live a lonely life.  
  
In honesty, Ryou didn't mind Yugi, if he was to be mated he would actually prefer the sporty other. His fins were more suited to fast swimming, which is why he often caught lunch and shared with Ryou. His tailfin, the 'power fin' as he sometimes called it, which amused Ryou to no ends, was wide and streamlined. His other fins resembled the fins of a tiger fish. Yugi's fins were all red and purple, with black stripes like the tiger fish. Definitely sporty.  
  
Ryou had, since he was young and learning to catch fish, had constant troubles due to his beautiful fins and couldn't move fast enough to catch the fish he preferred. But as he grew, he learned new ways to catch the fish or other food he desired. Yugi smirked lightly, the ever-mischievous gleam in his eye. "There is one good thing about the land..." he whispered gently running a finger over Ryou's chest. "Plenty of privacy, no one will swim in on us...if we decide to have a little fun."  
  
Ryou blushed and shivered at the touch. "Yugi, you know I'm not going to do that...its not the mating season just yet...not that I look forward to giving up my dreams so early..." Yugi pouted and crossed his arms lightly. "You're no fun...you're so serious Ryou! If you mated with me, we could both explore to your heart's content. I'd do everything I could possibly do to make each day perfect for you."  
  
Ryou nodded and sighed. "I know...I just...I don't see how everyone can be so ready for such a commitment." Yugi laughed and hugged Ryou tightly. "Because MOST of us are down in the water dating and loving, while others are up on the shore with their head in the clouds." Ryou grumbled. "I'll bite you one of these days Yugi..."  
  
"You know I'd like it."  
  
"That's why I haven't..."  
  
AN: I will be updating the other stories on FF.net soon! HUZA! Anyway, I have been very busy prepin for college lately, and I know that has slowed (if not stopped) my work on some stories. I intend to have them all complete by...oh lets say September! That's my goal ok people? The more reviews I get the faster I write. YOU ARE MY MUSES! 


	2. Bakura, Everything has changed

Ryou and Yugi basked in the early morning's warmth, until the sun rose high into the sky, and Yugi began to worry they may get caught. So, with a sigh, Ryou slid back into the only world he'd truly know. He looked back only once, before diving under the waves behind Yugi.  
  
"What do you want for lunch? I'll catch anything in the sea for you, if you give me a smile." Yugi said turning and swimming backwards to look at his slightly downtrodden companion. Ryou smiled lightly at his friend, unable to be sad when around the ever-pleasant Yugi. Ryou was about to answer, when another of his friends who also had a crush on him swam up. "Hi Ryou, I've been looking for you everywhere! C'mon I have a surprise for you!" Ootogi said grabbing Ryou's hand. Yugi glared, his fins fanning out to make him look bigger. He had Ryou FIRST!  
  
Ootogi was bigger than Yugi, and although he was fast in the water, he was slow compared to Yugi, but he was stronger. He had a scar on his face from a fight he had been in with an extremely large swordfish, which had been on the rampage. He had actually been protecting Ryou at the time. Ryou looked between the two helplessly. "I...I...um..." Ootogi's fins were large and powerful, speckled with colors varying from bright greens to blood reds to tangy yellows. The tips of his tailfin were frayed and worn from his using it as a huge bludgeoning device. But, who wouldn't when you were strong enough to knock a killer whale out with your tail, if it only meant a bit of fraying?  
  
Yugi glared daggers at Ootogi, although he paid the smaller Merman no mind. Ryou hated it when more than one of those who had crushes on him showed up at once. It always put him on the spot! How was he supposed to pick between friends, he'd never been anything but friends with them both most of his life...up until now. Now that mating season approached for their group...it meant changes. It meant those who he had grown up with as friends were slowly changing into lovers. Ryou whimpered a bit and looked between the two again. Now that they both loved him, if he chose between them, one would be undoubtedly hurt.  
  
Ryou inched back blushing. "I...I really...Bakura's probably very worried about me..." he said inching back a bit more. "Perhaps later?" he added with a smile, before turning and swimming away as quickly as he could. When he was safely far enough away from the, confused yet angry at each other's intrusion on their 'Ryou time' pair, Ryou sighed and leaned back against a rock. "Why did things have to change?" he murmured before continuing his swim home.  
  
"Ryou! Were you off on that beach again?!" Bakura bellowed crossing his arms, as Ryou entered their small, yet cozy cove that they called home. "N- no...I was with Yugi...until Ootogi showed up." Ryou sighed. "Bakura...I don't think I'm ready to be mated! They both love me so much...but..." Bakura's expression immediately melted. "Ryou, its ok to be afraid...whoever you end up with will be perfect for you, remember that." He said swimming forward and taking the smaller merman into his arms for a loving hug. Ryou sighed and snuggled the older teen. "Bakura...I don't like it...Yugi and Ootogi have changed..." Bakura smiled lightly and ruffled the hair of his aibou. "It happens Ryou, they're growing up. Don't you remember how it used to be? You've grown too we all have." Ryou pouted. "But...we all used to be such good friends...Yugi looked like he was about to TRY and beat up Ootogi...even if he knows Ootogi would win."  
  
Bakura gently patted his hikari's back. "Its just how things go Ryou. Yugi and Ootogi have their eyes on you, they want to spend the rest of their lives with you. Their eyes have opened as they grew, and they realize how much you truly mean to them. From the first day you three met, when you were learning to swim, and the day you three developed the your adult fins and coloration, to today when the time to find a suitable mate and entwine your love and devotion."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou sighed as he sat comfortably in the coral beds. Leaning back to lie down and delight in just watching the clownfish swim amongst the plants and anemones. "I don't want to stop dreaming...I'm not ready for all of this." He mumbled. Ryou sat up and began swimming towards the land, wanting to see it again. He shivered in noticing a drop in the ocean's temperatures, but paid it no mind as he continued his course. Had Ryou stopped to think, he would have looked up to notice the darkening skies.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou squeaked at the sudden strong current that pulled him and swam behind a rock, shivering and hugging himself. "W-what's going on?" He said, through his slightly chattering teeth. He yelped when the entire ocean floor lit up, followed by a thundering roar. Ryou curled his tail up to use his fins as a slight blanket and continued to tremble in cold and fear, jumping when the light returned, followed by a louder roar.  
  
A particularly harsh current swept Ryou out from behind the rock and further towards the land. It was a hurricane! Ryou whimpered and swam as hard as he could against the currents and tossing waters, but quickly was swept back, into a large rock and knocking him out...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and gasped. "Wh-where am I?!" He yelped sitting up, no ocean in sight. He was a literal fish out of water. Wincing, Ryou noticed that he was covered in many small cuts, and his head was throbbing. Along with that, his tail ached from the many scrapes and torn away scales.  
  
AN: HI! I've decided to appease the beasts ^_^ ok well actually to please you people a bit early, remember my review story? Well tell ya what, you people review like crazy and I'll put chapter 3 up a LOT faster, especially since its just sitting here already written. So really, review. I hope you like chapter 2! 


	3. Wishes and Witches

Had Ryou not been so terrified because he was far from any visible sources of water, he would have been more awed by all that surrounded him. Large brown pillars that branched out, ending in small green seaweed were everywhere. Beautiful multicolored birds that sang in every key and pitch filled the pillars and skies. He looked up a little and saw the sun through the canopy. "I should have been home...it was a horrible storm." Ryou mumbled quietly. "What will become of me now?" He whispered looking back to the beautiful land creatures.  
  
A cracking twig caught his attention and Ryou pulled himself behind a tree as quickly as he could muster. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw, a hand rushing to cover his mouth. It was a land dweller! She was an old, haggard woman her silvery hair down past her waist, her hands wrinkled with age and no longer soft from their long years of work. She walked towards him smiling softly, leaning on her small cane. Ryou merely stared, awe- struck, everything inside of him screamed to get as far away as possible...but his curiosity and awe kept him glued to the spot, merely staring at the old woman.  
  
"My my...if it isn't a merboy..." She said kneeling down until she was eye- level with Ryou. "What are you doing so far from the ocean?" She said reaching out to ruffle his hair. Ryou whimpered and blinked away from his daze, quickly scooting back, mouth still agape. The elderly woman merely laughed, when she got a good look at his fins. "Why, you're not even a full grown adult yet are you? Not mated...hardly out of your home." Ryou kept scooting away until his back hit a tree. The woman muttered a few words, and the roots of the tree latched onto Ryou's torso, holding him fast to the base of the tree. "Hold still won't you? I'm not going to hurt you, I just want a look it's been over a hundred years since I last saw merfolk." Ryou trembled and struggled against the tree, but stopped when it gripped him tighter.  
  
"You're injured, just calm down. I'm going to take you to my home, heal you up and put you back in the ocean ok?" She said hobbling closer and looking Ryou over again. Ryou gulped but nodded, forcing himself to calm down. "Now tell me, how did such a pretty thing get so far away from the sea?" Ryou frowned. "A storm...I...I got knocked out and I d-don't know where I am..." The woman magic-ed the tree's roots away and laughed. "The hurricane three days ago?" Ryou blinked. "Three d-days? Everyone must be so worried about me!" He squeaked, looking around once more, still awed by all that he was seeing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had taken an hour to get Ryou 'patched up' as the woman had put it, and he sat quietly in the small tub of water she had filled for him. His tail had been aching because he had been out of the water so long, and it had burnt under the sun's harsh rays. But as the days passed, he healed and learned more about his new friend. Ryou also learned that it was very hard to sleep in such a small tub. But he never once complained, the wonderful tales the old woman told, of creatures so wild and unthinkable that Ryou held his breath in awe and glee, as she described them to him and spellbound him with their majesty. One creature that Ryou so desired to see was a 'giraffe' and an 'elephant' Each, the old woman had spent hours describing to him, delighting in the wondered sparkle in his eyes, and glow in his amazed face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So little one, tell me about the merfolk...are you still well off?" Ryou nodded lightly, looking around in fascination at all the knickknacks the older woman possessed. "Yes ma-am." He said staring at a particularly interesting bauble. It was a small pentacle made of gold and each point of the star was tipped with a different precious stone. "Ha ha ha you're a curious one aren't you? Fall in love with humans, did you little one?" Ryou blinked. "Oh! I...I've just never met a human before, or seen so many interesting things! Those things outside you call 'tree'...a-and those things you call 'bucket', and this thing called 'hut' are all so amazing!"  
  
The old woman laughed. "Oh? So you ARE in love with humans." Ryou giggled when a small furry creature walked up to him curiously, and pawed gently at him. "Oh what is this thing?" He said, touching it with as much, if not more, curiosity. "That is Tarot, my cat." Ryou gently rubbed the tiny creature's ears. " 'cat' oh wow! It's so wonderful! I love this 'Tarot' 'cat'!" He said gleefully. "So Ryou, isn't mating season right around the corner for you?" Ryou looked up from the cat and frowned. "Yes..." He mumbled sighing, his mood suddenly falling.  
  
"Why so sad? Surely someone loves you, your fins alone could attract a swarm of suitors." Ryou sighed. "Its not that...I...I'll have to stop seeing the land. I'd have to give up wondering about humans and settle down, never really seeing a human 'town', or a 'boat' or anything else Yami is always telling stories about." The woman nodded. "I see, so your heart is truly stolen away by humans..." She mumbled rising from her seat to hobble slowly to a small bookshelf. "You're so sweet little one, that I will grant your wish...I'll give you the power to see the cities and inventions you so desire. But you heed me; the human world is full of treacherous evil that will hunt down the purity of a mercreature as soon as it is sensed. People will do anything to use you, to cheat you or to capture you, especially if you are found out. Do you understand?" Ryou blinked in confusion, but nodded nonetheless.  
  
"Then, as the goddess and god witness my act of magic, I will give you the power to see the humans you adore so, and should you fall in love, the power to return to the sea with a happy heart, and a mate." She said smiling and mumbling a small spell, before hobbling over to Ryou and placing a warm gentle hand to his forehead. "When you awaken, you will be back in the ocean where you belong, with my gift to you, sweet little Ryou." She whispered, as Ryou's eyes closed...  
  
AN: BWA HA HA HA!! Isn't that unexpected? Ok...maybe not...but hey! ^_^ I now have chapter 4 waiting for posting. More reviews, more chapters. Lol Anyhow, I intend to post 4 tomorrow. So like.review and maybe I'll post it tonight. ^_^ Luv all the compliments! 


	4. Picture books and dreams

Ryou opened an eye lazily, feeling very drowsy, before sitting up in the familiar coral bed he had been in before the storm. "H-huh?" he said looking around confused.  
  
"Oi Ryou! There you are!" Ootogi said swimming up and hugging the smaller teen. "Ootogi?" Ryou said dumbly, still confused as how he had gotten back into the water. "Yugi and I felt really bad about scaring you off like that..." Ootogi said smiling and rubbing Ryou's back caringly. Ryou blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Are you ok Ryou? You haven't been away for very long...did you get stung by a jellyfish?" Ryou blinked. "I'm ok. H-how long was I gone?" Ootogi shrugged and smiled. "Not more than a couple of hours. Bakura said you headed this way." Ryou blinked and looked at his tail, not a scratch or burn to be found. "Ryou, are you sure you're ok? You're acting strangely." Ryou smiled lightly, still slightly confused. "I guess I just had a strange dream..." he said looking around, slightly saddened there was no sign the whole thing had been anything BUT a dream.  
  
"C'mon, I have a gift for you. I've been saving it for you, and I know you'll love it." Ootogi said, pulling Ryou behind him gently. Ryou blinked, but followed quietly, until they reached Ootogi's home, a pile of rocks, that had landed just so...that there was a cavern on the inside. Ootogi even had himself a door, well a curtain of seaweed that he had planted. Smiling brightly, Ootogi parted the curtain and motioned for Ryou to enter before following the smaller merman into his home. It was dark at first, but Ryou noticed that Ootogi had glowing seaweed along the walls, that slowly lighted the room. "Wait right here, ok love?" Ootogi said smiling and swimming off to the back of the room, before returning with a small book in his hands. "I found it when I was going through a ship, Yami said it was a 'book' and land folk use them for entertainment." Ryou gasped and stared at it. "You have to be careful though, its very fragile.its probably wasn't made to get wet." Nodding, Ryou took the book and gently opened it. Inside were pictures of faeries and mermaidens and unicorns, but Ryou could only identify the mermaidens.  
  
Ryou put the book down carefully and hugged Ootogi. "Oh thank you! Its so wonderful!" He said sighing happily, as Ootogi ran a hand through his hair. "I thought you'd love it. You love everything about the land." He whispered leaning his forehead against Ryou's and looking him in the eyes. Ryou blushed. "O-Ootogi...?" Ootogi smiled softly and placed a finger on Ryou's mouth. "Shhh...This is my moment...I love you Ryou, and I want you to know. I want you to see how much you mean to me, you are the currents and the tides to me...I love you with all of my being." He whispered hugging Ryou tightly and leaning forward, to gently kiss the delicate lips of his love. Ryou gasped into the kiss and blushed deeply.  
  
It...was indescribable, Ryou shivered as Ootogi's hands roamed down, over his fins, only to roam back up and into his hair. He was melting; Ryou was just melting into Ootogi's hands. He felt dull and warm, just content to remain there, as Ootogi pulled away to place butterfly kisses over Ryou's face. Each one seemed to whisper 'I love you' louder than the last. "Ryou, I love you, you are Poseidon's sapphire, Neptune's inspiration and Aegir's desire." Ryou blinked up at Ootogi blushing lightly still. "Please Ryou...when mating season comes, be mine. Let me spend eternity with you in my arms, I'll protect you forever and make you the happiest creature in the seas."  
  
Ryou shivered as Ootogi's hands once more roamed south, to rest just above the small of his back, pulling him close. "I could please you, we could go beyond the shallow waters of the ocean together...you and I." He whispered seductively in Ryou's ear. "I'll do whatever you want, my ocean flower." Ryou bit his lip and tried not to melt any further into Ootogi's loving arms, but with mating season less than a month away, his body wasn't listening to him very well...instead it was delighting in being touched. Ryou felt himself being pushed gently, until he felt the smooth stone walls against his back. He gasped at the coolness of the stones against him, and found Ootogi kissing him deeply, the moment his mouth opened. Ryou relaxed slightly, feeling numb with the warm feeling pooling deep inside of him.  
  
Ootogi was a very good kisser, and his hands! Ryou moaned lightly, shivering into the touches and gently wrapping his arms around Ootogi. Every part of him was screaming and his heart felt so full. Ryou sighed contentedly but shook his head after a moment, ending the kiss shortly after. "Mmm...ooh Ootogi...I...I have to go, I...I cant stay a-any longer." Ootogi frowned and pulled Ryou close, kissing his cheek. "Afraid of what might happen, love?" Ryou pushed Ootogi away, with much regret for doing so. "I...I cant, its not mating season yet...and if I don't go..." he whispered, swimming over to the near-forgotten book and picking it up tenderly. "P-perhaps we can talk more tomorrow...thank you very much for the picture book." Ryou said, swimming to the door reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou swam home quickly, shaking his head trying to clear the fog from it. What had he been about to DO?! If he hadn't have forced himself to leave when he had, he might have...no, Ootogi would have respected his wishes to wait until mating season. Although Ryou also questioned whether he would have cared, had he stayed even a moment longer. "I...I've never felt like that before..." He murmured to himself, placing a hand on his lips, still feeling the tingle of the lustful kisses of Ootogi. "What have I gotten myself into?" Ryou said, quickening his pace home.  
  
Ryou entered the small cove and noted, that Malik was over, because of the obvious sex noises coming from Bakura's room. Blushing, Ryou turned and swam into his own room, laying down on the sponge bed and sighing. "I'm so confused...a lot has happened today, and apparently I'm going to have quite a time around Ootogi..." Ryou murmured.  
  
AN: I cant reveal the plot to you readers, no matter how much you beg in the reviews section ^_^. Ryou does NOT end up with Malik, sorry Teb teb. But don't let that ruin it. Trust me you'll like how this turns out, or I'll eat a shoe. ANYHOW due to popular demand (ok a LOT of reviews) I've decided to post this tonight. I will have 5 up tomorrow, if the reviews keep pouring in like this. It will definitely be up by 11 o clock Central time tomorrow! So yeah. 


	5. A dreamer's first steps

Ryou smiled slightly as he woke up, it was still early enough that from Bakura's activities the night before, he would have plenty of time to swim to his beach and watch the sun rise. Sneaking out, he swam quickly to his usual morning place. Ryou smiled and sighed contentedly as he pulled himself onto the sugar sand that was his beach, looking into the oranges and reds that filled the sky. It never got old, watching the sunrise, and basking in its warm glow.  
  
Ryou smiled as Yugi surfaced and pulled himself up next to him. Yugi playfully shoved Ryou a bit. "How come you'd let Ootogi grope all over you, but I cant even have a kiss hm?" He said, no malice in his voice, more a jealously naughty comment. Ryou blushed. "He told you?" Yugi laughed at Ryou's embarrassment. "Do you honestly think he'd keep something like that quiet? I'm actually a bit surprised, you're hard to catch." Ryou turned a brighter shade of red. "Yugi!" Yugi rolled his eyes and pulled Ryou into a firm embrace. "Hard to catch, but not impossible. I don't intend to just let him have you without a good fight." Yugi whispered, kissing Ryou softly.  
  
Ryou blushed deeper as Yugi pushed him back into the sand and leaned down lightly on his stomach. "You're the sweetest most wonderful person I know Ryou, I love you and I'll do anything for you. All you ever have to do is say the word, and I'd be your slave...anything for you." Yugi whispered kissing along Ryou's jaw, before heading down his neck. Ryou gasped sharply and squirmed when Yugi gently bit down on one of his nipples, kissing and licking it in apology. "Y-Yugi!" He yelped as Yugi continued teasing Ryou with his tongue and teeth. "Oh Poseidon make it stop!" Ryou murmured, fisting his hands into Yugi's hair and pushing him closer.  
  
Yugi chuckled lightly kissing Ryou's chest and working back up to his mouth. "You like this...don't you Ryou? I can do more..." Yugi said running a hand over Ryou's chest, before gently rubbing the fins along Ryou's waist. Ryou laid in the sand panting and whimpering, his fins quivering and fanning out at the touches. "Y-Yugi...please...its n-not mating season! Oh great Neptune...it's so wonderful..." Ryou said squirming slightly in the warm sand, hormones screaming. Yugi smiled seductively. "What would you do if I didn't stop Ryou? What would you do if I kept you moaning and squirming like you are? Would you like it? Would you love it?" Ryou whimpered, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He was such a virgin! "Y-Yugi-kun...I cant possibly..." Yugi laughed lightly. "You'd love it and we both know it, you brat." He said leaning down and kissing Ryou passionately.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and sighed in content, his body was being pleased by Yugi's skilled hands, and his mouth pleased by Yugi's equally skilled mouth. Yeah, at the rate things were going he wasn't going to make it to mating season...damn hormones...damn them all! Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer and groaning lightly in frustration. "Mmm oh great sea gods..." Ryou mumbled shaking his head. "Yugi...we need to stop..." Yugi nibbled lightly on Ryou's bottom lip. "Oh...but neither of us want to...why stop?" Ryou whimpered. "Because...oh gods please Yugi, don't do this to me..."  
  
Yugi groaned and pulled away, looking equally as frustrated as Ryou. Ryou swallowed hard and sat up after a moment. "Goodness..." He said looking over to Yugi, who smiled meekly. "See what happens when you make me jealous?" Yugi said before laughing lightly. Ryou smiled and tossed a handful of sand at Yugi. "Its not MY fault! I didn't know he was going to do that until he'd already done it!" Yugi laughed a bit and threw a bit of sand back. "Oh I'm sure!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been about an hour, before Ryou's morning took a turn for the unexpected.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou sat up and stretched, but squeaked when he looked down. "AHH! MY fins where are they?!" he said looking at the pale bare legs that greeted him. Yugi sat up and looked at him for a moment before grabbing one of his feet, sending Ryou tumbling back to lay in the sand again. "Hey! Ryou look you've got legs! You're just like a land dweller! Look!" He chirped, looking at the foot with curiosity, gently poking and pulling at the toes. "Yug-AH HA HA HA!!! stop it! Stop! That tickles!" Ryou said beginning to flail about in the sand. Yugi laughed. "Wow Ryou! Now you can go exploring!" Yugi cheered, clapping his hands. "Can you...walk?" Ryou blinked. "I...I could try..." he said softly, propping himself against a palm tree. He balanced himself and pushed himself up unsurely.  
  
Stumbling forward, shaky at first but with a few practice steps Ryou had an unbalanced way of walking. "Wow! You did it!" Yugi said just as Ryou fell face first into the sand. "I'll admit...you need a bit of work, but you were walking!" Ryou pushed himself back up and smiled. "Its just like the old woman said..." he said softly to himself, wanting now to test if he could go back to the sea and swim to a populated place to meet humans.  
  
AN: Ootogi spellings. Yeah, some of you don't like it. Its what I'm used to and what I've heard is right (out of the many variations) SO DEAL WITH IT...*grin* I think its pretty. The extra O adds class. LOL just pretend it's not there ok? Its not like he's in the story very much anyhow. ^_^ love ya, sorry this update is late. My internet got cut off and I had to change services. Love ya again! Mally-chan 


	6. The first human

Ryou waded into the water and was enthralled to see that once he had gotten waist deep into the water, his fins returned. "Yugi! Look look!" He chirped, as Yugi pulled himself back into the ocean and smirked. "What are you going to do with this new gift Ryou?" He said hugging Ryou once more. "Oh, you know exactly what I plan to do, I'm going to go to where the humans are!" Ryou said softly, before diving under the waves to swim to the nearest land Yami had ever mentioned avoiding because of humans.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou swam all day, stopping only when he needed to eat. He slowed down as the sun set, and the water began to get dark. "I...suppose I should look for somewhere to sleep..." He said softly, looking around for a possible place to avoid the dangers of the sea. Yugi smirked. "Are you ready to sleep now?" Ryou jumped slightly and turned around. "Yugi! You followed me all this way?" Yugi nodded slightly. "I couldn't just let you go off without making sure you were safe. Besides, you were easy to keep up with. Slow poke." Ryou huffed slightly. "I suppose there's no point in arguing with you..." Yugi laughed. "No, now lets find a place to sleep."  
  
After a while Yugi and Ryou settled for a sleeping under the shadow of a rock that hung over them. The water was very chilly compared to the Caribbean waters they were accustomed to, so they slept huddled together. Ryou woke early as the first rays of the sun began lighting the waters, and gently woke Yugi up. "C'mon...its cold." Yugi nodded lightly and yawned as they both swam to the surface. Ryou smiled. "Look! There! Isn't that the place Yami always said not to go to because of humans?" Yugi nodded dully. "You're sure you want to do this? What if something bad happens?" Ryou sighed dreamily. "Nothing bad will happen. I'm going to see it all! When I come back I'll have so many stories to tell!" Yugi laughed. "You aren't even really listening to me. You're stuck with your head even higher in those clouds...fine fine."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou pulled himself up onto the beach, having figured out that as long as he remained dry, his legs would be there. Yugi pulled himself out of the water and shook his head. "Its not too late to change your mind Ryou. What if something horrible happens? Ootogi and I wont be here to help you." Ryou hugged his friend. "I'll be fine. I'll be home before mating season. I don't care for the idea of living alone forever...but if I ever wish to see the land I have to do it now, while I'm still free to do it on my own without worrying someone." Yugi sighed and shook his head. "You are worrying someone, me."  
  
Ryou watched the sun rise higher into the sky with glee. Yugi sighed. "Ryou...please be careful...Yami says that humans are very bad things..." Ryou nodded, watching his fins glow for a moment before becoming two wonderful legs. "Just please...remember that most rivers lead home, remember us and come home soon." Yugi said softly, giving Ryou a gentle kiss to his cheek. Ryou smiled and nodded as Yugi slipped back into the ocean's waves. "Remember Ryou...!" He shouted before diving below the surface leaving Ryou to the early morning's light.  
  
Ryou smiled softly looking around the beach. "Now to find a human." He said getting up and walking away from the water's edge, to make sure any particularly hard waves didn't wash onto the shore and get him wet once more. He sat down a few feet from the shore, deciding to wait a bit before exploring. If humans were anything like Bakura, they'd be 'pissed' that he was wandering around so early. Ryou occupied himself with exploring his legs. They were so strange! He smiled softly, when he discovered a small pentacle on his left ankle. It wasn't a question anymore, whether the old woman had been a dream. She had been real.  
  
Ryou smiled and played with his toes in wonder, before giggling because he had tickled himself. "Legs..." He said getting up and once more, shakily, wandering around the beach. Ryou blinked, when he heard what almost sounded like a bird, but it was in a tune. Ryou looked in the direction the strange tune came from.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono whistled as he washed the counters of the Snack Shack. He had the strangest feeling he was being watched...but shrugged it off as he continued. After a moment though, the feeling grew. He looked up to see the most beautiful, completely naked person he'd ever seen. "AAH! You're naked!" He blurted without thinking.  
  
Ryou blinked. "What is 'naked'?" He asked softly tilting his head to the side. Jono stared. "How can you not know what naked is?!" He said looking around for something to cover the small pale teen. "Oh, well I'm a merman, and I'm just exploring the land...because I've always wanted to." Ryou said smiling brightly. Jono stared. "You're sure you're ok? You haven't been...like in an accident, or suffered some serious head trauma have you?" He said stopping his search, and walking closer to Ryou.  
  
It was at that time that Ryou, being inexperienced at standing, fell down with a softened thump in the sand. "Oh!" He yelped looking around confused. "Are you ok?" Jono said walking over almost amused. "You really must be something, to not even stand on your own two feet." Ryou grinned. "I know what feet are!" He said holding out a foot proudly. Jono laughed. "Yes yes that's a foot..." He said helping Ryou up and walking him over to the tables. "Here, you just sit right here ok? I'll be back, I think I have a sweater or something in my car." Ryou nodded. "What's a 'car'?"  
  
Ryou blinked as a man in blue approached him. "Sir, I'm going to have to take you in for indecent exposure." He said, a look of surprise plastered on his mustached face. Apparently, he had been coming to the Snack Shack for a morning meal before he began his run. Ryou looked at the police officer and smiled. "What is that?" The officer coughed. "It's against the law to be naked in public, it's indecent." Ryou blinked. "Oooh 'naked' again? The other human told me to sit here and wait for him. I can't leave."  
  
The officer got a bit aggravated at this, but also felt pity. This poor guy must have been in some sort of accident. He didn't seem to know where he was, as he kept looking around with a dazed look on his face. Perhaps he was drunk, or drugged. "C'mon, I know where we can get you some help." He said taking Ryou's arm. "Help? What for?" Ryou said standing a bit shakily, STILL unused to his legs.  
  
"We're going to get you some clothes, and a doctor to look you over. Just come with me." The officer said, now worried. This white haired teen seemed disoriented and could hardly stand. Possibly this 'other' person really had drugged him. Ryou smiled his most warm smile, trying to make a good impression with the humans he was meeting. "Oh, well...I guess I can come with you. I've never seen a 'doctor' before. What are 'clothes'?" He said cheerfully. The officer merely shook his head in pity. Either this kid had been drugged beyond all sense, or he was mentally retarded.  
  
AN: ^_^ ARRESTED! Well, this was a nice cop...but I didn't want to have a violent cop, besides most cops are nice if they think something is wrong. I know a friend who was arrested for bein nudie, and the cop was really nice about it. 


	7. An encounter with the 'nothing'

Ryou blinked and giggled at the incredibly loose garment the police had given him, it was a HUGE shirt that went all the way down to the mid calves. "Is this a 'clothes'?" He asked while sitting in the chair across from an older officer and pulling at the shirt. "Yes that's a shirt. What's your name?" The officer asked kindly, wanting to not scare the obviously abnormal teen. Ryou grinned brightly. "Oh, I'm Ryou nice to meet you! What's your name?" He said, discovering that the chair he was sitting in could spin.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono sighed as he entered the nearest police station. "I don't even know why I'm doing this...this is just some psychotic druggie or retarded brat..." he grumbled to himself as he approached the counter. "Excuse me; have you seen a white haired boy? Real pale-like and confused." The secretary nodded after a moment. "Yes, Are you Ryou's guardian?" Jono nodded after a moment. "Yeah, he's a cousin of mine, who came to visit me...he's kinda mental and a few kids on our block tricked him into running around the beach naked." Jono said hoping the secretary would just release the boy to him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou looked around in awe at the small holding cell he was in. "Wow...this is so neat! What is this called?" he asked a particularly mean looking cell-mate. He had long dark hair with purple bangs, and he had a tattoo on his right arm that said 'Ryuzaki'. Ryou clamed down from his eagerness to learn about humans after a moment, just looking at the bigger much meaner looking human. "How come you seem so angry?" He asked softly. "Are you angry with me?" Ryou added, tilting his head to the side and wondering what he could have possibly done to make the other angry. Ryuzaki lifted his gaze to Ryou, a hunger apparent in his eyes. "Shut up." He said running his eyes over Ryou's small and delicate appearing form. Ryou blinked, but sat down on the nearby sell bed and nodded.  
  
It wasn't long, before Ryuzaki rose from his seat and approached Ryou. He smirked coldly and cracked his knuckles. "You know why I'm here? Let me tell you..." He whispered venomously. Ryou blinked, this situation had switched from happy to frightening. "I...I don't understand..." Ryou said, inching back further. Ryuzaki smirked snatching Ryou up by his wrists and pressing him against the wall. "I'm here...because I raped someone." Ryou swallowed hard, knowing he was in danger. "R-raped...?" Ryuzaki nodded. "Before you ask, if you need to, I'll just show you. You can be my little bitch." Ryou shook his head. "N-no thank you...I don't think I n-need to know about that..." Ryou said struggling to get away. "B-besides...I...I think I'd p-prefer sitting quietly..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono sighed. "Are you going to give Ryou back to me or what?" He asked annoyed. The officer nodded after a moment. So far, Jono had gone through the secretary and two other officers. "I'll go get the boy, take him home and get him dressed and back on his medication. It's shameful that you let him out of your sight if he's so mentally instable." Jono sighed and nodded, still wondering why he even CARED about the little nudist. 'You care, because you like him...' his mind said smirking at him. "Shut up..." he grumbled. He couldn't argue though...it's not often that a beautiful person walks up to you, in the nude, and gazes at you with such love of everything in their eyes. Ryou seemed so new...so innocent to the world. Jono sighed running a hand through his hair as the officer left. 'He's so cute...I cant just leave him alone, he obviously doesn't know anything about anything. Stupid brat.'  
  
The officer gasped when he caught sight of Ryou and Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki! You stop that this instant or so help me..." he growled, throwing the cell door open and shoving him off of Ryou. Ryou whimpered and covered his eyes. He had almost been raped! He sniffled shaking slightly from fear. That Ryuzaki had been fondling him like he was some sort of sexual toy! Other officers immediately flooded into the cell, hearing the first's shouts. "Are you ok little guy?" The eldest said, pulling Ryou up slowly. "Y-yes...I...I think I want to go home now." Ryou sniffled slightly, wiping at his eyes and whimpering at the hate-filled glare Ryuzaki was giving him. "Well that's good, your cousin is here to take you home...ok?" Ryou blinked but nodded, quickly following the nice officer away from the cell, not looking back. Ryou grinned brightly when he saw his friend from the beach. "Hi!" he chirped, though still shaking slightly. Jono frowned. "What the hell did you do to him?! He's shaking!" The officer frowned and shoved Ryou to Jono softly. "It's ok, nothing happened, his cellmate just gave him a scare."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou shrieked in terror as the Jono drove his car from the police station. "Oh just calm down, it's a car you dope!" Ryou was back to shaking like a fallen maple leaf. "IT'S MOVING!! MONSTER!" Ryou said hitting the nearest thing, which happened to be the gearshift, shifting the gear and causing Jono to yelp and grab it switching it back and looking a bit unsteady. "CALM DOWN! Look...Ryou, see?" Jono said, slowing the car to a stop as they reached turn in the road. "It's made to go and stop when I tell it to. You're ok." Ryou nodded after a moment, breathing hard and gripping the edges of his seat. "Y-you are sure...?"  
  
Jono smiled softly; still unsure as to why he was STILL helping Ryou. Something was about Ryou was...charming. The smaller teen was cute, in his own fidgety way. The longer he stayed near Ryou, the more he felt that deep down he knew Ryou really WAS a merman. Something about the wonder in his eyes, and the fact that he was currently plastered to the window, taking in all the sights that any other human would have cared less about. Yes, Ryou really WAS something special...maybe just maybe, he wasn't just making things up. Pulling into the parking lot of the apartment complex where he lived, Jono finally removed his keys from the now parked car. Ryou was giddily playing in his seat, having discovered that it had a seatbelt.  
  
"AHEM!" Jono grumbled, interrupting Ryou's innocent antics. "We're home. You're going to stay with me, until I figure you out...ok Ryou?" Ryou blinked but nodded quickly. "Oh thank you! You're so wonderful! For the first 'human' I've met, I'm so glad it was you." Ryou said bowing his head in gratitude and getting out of the car. Jono sighed, smiling inwardly. "I've got a spare room, I'll set you up in there with the couch bed." Ryou nodded and followed Jono to the apartment. "Um...what's a 'couch bed'?" Groaning Jono opened the door to the apartment "You'll see...how about that?"  
  
Ryou jumped up and down on the soft, downy, practically unused couch bed. "Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!" Ryou chirped, to the sound of springs as the bed's sheets and blanked became tousled and unmade. The apartment was actually pretty tidy, other than a few strewn movies, a little popcorn and other snack materials on the floor and of course the ever present in ANY man's home, when living alone...clothes. Clothes, which were strewn carelessly across the chairs and television. "I know it's a mess, but you're just gonna have to live with it until I can clean it." Ryou blinked, falling over on the couch's mattress. "Oh no I think it's beautiful! This place is so interesting. I've never seen so many human things before!" Ryou said excitedly. Silently Ryou berated himself for acting like Yugi was prone to when he got excited about something that seemed fun. But in the end, Ryou couldn't help it! He was finally exploring the world he dreamed about since he found out it existed.  
  
"I have work tomorrow, so I'll just leave you here, don't go in the kitchen, I'll leave you some stuff to eat on the table, and when I get back, we'll go shopping for some clothes for you." Ryou blinked, not having the slightest clue what 'table', or 'shopping' were. At least he knew what clothes were. "Oh...ok!" He said yawning and looking outside at the now evening sky. Had it really been that long since he'd first set fin and foot on this new world?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono sighed, when he caught sight of Ryou sleeping awkwardly without covers and shivering. "Poor little dork..." he said, gently picking Ryou up and laying him on the bed properly, before covering his small body with the blankets. "I don't know how you did it, but you've really won me over. S'not often that I go around making up lies to save a friend in police custody, you can ask Honda about that...but something about you..." Jono mumbled, hugging the small yet deep sleeping teen and inhaling the scent of the sea in his hair. "You really are something..." he said softly, before getting up to turn out the lights and left the pale starry-eyed teen dream about all the things he'd seen, and delight in what was still to come. 


	8. Trashing Jono's Apartment

It was nearly noon before Ryou awoke the next day, having been SO worn out from the previous day's activities and SO comfortable in the downy soft bed. He wandered quietly around the house, looking for his sandy haired friend. "I wonder where he went?" Ryou said softly, as he peered into the last room, sighing at finding nothing. "Well, he did say he had work...I wonder what he does?" Ryou murmured wandering back to the bed and sitting on it. "Didn't he say he'd leave me food? I'm hungry..." Ryou grumbled rising again from the bed to look for the 'table' hoping to find the food Jono had spoken of. "What is a table?!" Ryou whined, after an hour of looking, and literally passing the 'table' 10 times. "This is silly! It should be like the sea! Where are some fish? Surely he has fish somewhere..."  
  
After much debate with himself, as to whether it was OK to touch someone else's things, Ryou decided his hunger was more important than manners. He began what will be more appropriately deemed, exploring the wonders of Jono's apartment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou grinned at the body pillow on Jono's bed. "Hey...what's that thing?" He said poking it lightly; unsure what it might be capable of doing. When nothing happened, Ryou gingerly picked up the pillow and grinned. "SOFT!" He chirped and hugged it tighter, causing a few feathers to slip out the ends, to be left unnoticed on the floor. Ryou began dragging the pillow through the house, as though it were a pet, or perhaps a small child's teddy bear. It was when Ryou stepped into the bathroom he discovered another wonder of humanity. Shaving cream.  
  
He gently put the pillow down on the toilet seat and picked up the small can. "Oh...what's this?" He said, finger slipping on the still slightly wet can and causing it to spray foam on him, and everything else. "AHH! IT'S ANGRY!!" Ryou yelped throwing it into the bathtub and blinking, covered in the foamy substance. "Oh I'm really REALLY s-sorry...I...I'll just leave you there ok?" He said softly, picking up his pillow and backing out of the bathroom, glad to have survived THAT ordeal.  
  
Ryou wandered into the living room, dragging the pillow behind him. He yelped, almost falling over, when the pillow began tugging against him. "Please...soft thing, don't do that!" He said tugging back. Had Ryou taken the time to look, he would have seen that the pillow was merely caught on a loose nail in the hardwood floor. Ryou grumbled and leaned back, putting his entire body weight into the tug. There was a muffled rip, and was soon the room was filled with hundreds of feathers falling like snow. "Oh no! I killed the soft thing!" Ryou yelped, hugging the empty fabric of the pillow. Ryou blinked and crossed his eyes, when a feather landed on his nose. "Oooh what's this?"  
  
Ryou's next stop was in the kitchen, his hunger forgotten as he found more and more interesting things. He opened a cabinet and blinked at the small circular rocks. He gently picked up one of the many plates and looked at it. "I wonder what humans use giant sand dollars for...?" Ryou mumbled accidentally dropping the one he was holding, hand slicked up from shaving cream foam. Ryou giggled at the delightful tinkle of shattering glass as it broke on the floor. He picked up another and dropped it as well, although this was more on purpose than accident. "Wow! They make such pretty noises!" He said grinning and dropping another. After a while though, Ryou ran out of plates to drop and wandered out of the kitchen to the den.  
  
Ryou sat down in the chair, not noticing the remote control, which flipped on the TV. Ryou jumped when the television flipped on, it was wrestling. Ryou blinked getting out of the chair and scooting through the feathers until he was less than a foot from the TV. "Oh...humans..." Ryou said amazed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono entered the apartment, after a hard day's work, although it was only four in the after noon. He was tackled abruptly by a pale blur before he was in a hammer lock. Ryou grinned at him. "HI!" He chirped just as merrily as a child. "Ryou, would you mind letting go?" Ryou blinked, but obliged happily. "I saw a bunch of humans doing it in this little square thing." Jono blinked when he noticed that Ryou was covered in shaving cream and feathers. "You...you need a shower." Ryou blinked. "What's that?" Jono got up and entered his home, before his jaw nearly hit the floor. "What did you DO all day?!" He shouted, scaring Ryou causing him to whimper and back up. "I...I just looked around. I didn't mean to do anything bad..."  
  
Jono sighed as he dragged Ryou down the hall and into the bathroom, frowning at the shaving cream mess, and removing the can from the bathtub. "You! Sit!" He said sternly, pointing to the toilet seat. Ryou immediately sat down still whimpering slightly, unsure as to what he had done wrong. Jono turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to a good warm state, and then looked at Ryou. "Take off that shirt and get in, then take this soap..." he said shoving a small bar of soap at Ryou. "And clean yourself." He grumbled leaving the room. Ryou blinked lightly. "But..." he said softly, knowing that Jono wasn't even remotely close enough to hear.  
  
Sighing, Ryou took off the oversized shirt, being already nude beneath it and looked at the small bar of soap, then at the water. Ryou got into the tub and was a bit surprised when he didn't change back immediately, but his relief was short lived, as soon as he was thoroughly drenched, a loud THUNK filled the bathroom, and most surely the rest of the house. Jono jumped and ran to the bathroom door. Ryou began to whimper and panic. There was NO way he'd get dry enough again before Jono saw him. He was right too as Jono stormed in that very instant. "Oh...my...god. You WEREN'T lying!" He breathed staring; mouth agape and reaching up to slap himself in the face. This HAD to be a dream. This was like...something out of like...dungeons and dragons or something. Ryou looked up sheepishly. "I t- told you. I'm not supposed to get wet...it um...changes me back." Ryou mumbled looking down. "You aren't mad are you?"  
  
Jono shook his head dumbly. Of course, it'd be him that would have a slight crush on a mythical creature straight from the pages of a Tolkien book, and it was just his luck that he'd be the one who would have to introduce the poor thing to humanity. "And here I thought I could just find his family and take him home..." Jono mumbled to himself before turning the water off, and grabbing a few towels and wrapping Ryou up. "C'mon you." He groaned, picking up the small teen mercreature. "When you're dry, we'll go out and get you some clothes. Then, we'll clean up the mess you've made of my apartment." Ryou smiled softly. "You're not mad?" Jono shook his head. "I think, that you ACTUALLY being a merguy was enough to make me drop it. I suppose I'll just forget it. You didn't know better, its painfully obvious now." Jono said, looking to Ryou's fins.  
  
"Next time, you'll take a bath instead." Ryou nodded and rubbed his head, which had taken a nasty blow on the way down. "Yes...'showers' hurt too much." He said smiling as Jono laid him back on the couch bed. "So...I suppose you get to tell me about yourself, but don't tell anyone else you're a merguy, there are some serious freaks in this world who would do about anything to have a cool new 'fish' to experiment on or worse." Ryou blinked. "Um...ok...so I'm not supposed to tell that I'm not human?" Jono nodded. "Bingo."  
  
AN: Ok, I have also seen MANY variations of Jou/Jono spellings. I like Jono, simply because I would poke fun at him if he was Jou and I knew him in person. Lol Also, this was a great lil chapter, I'll try and update again tomorrow, Monday. But most likely it will be here Tuesday. Unless of course, I get lots of reviews. Ps feel FREE to IM me. I enjoy a good chat just like everyone else! Love all of you and thank you for the reviews I have gotten so far! You'll love the next chapter! 


	9. He is a beauty in a blue kimono

Ryou watched intently, as Jono held a small plastic object to his head, and talked to it. 'And he thinks I'm the weird one...?' He thought to himself as Jono hung up the phone. "We're gonna meet up with Honda at the mall. You need clothes, shoes and...Hey pay attention!" Ryou's attention snapped back from the squirrel in the window to Jono. "You're such a dork...I swear." Jono mumbled patting Ryou's head laughing slightly.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meeting up with Honda, Ryou noticed that he was a very happy person, although he and Jono would often get into fights over this and that, then the next minute be hugging each other like brothers. Ryou had been fitted into a kimono that Jono's sister had left at his place from her trip there. It turns out that Jono's family split apart because the love had been lost between his mother and father. He had told Ryou everything, and Ryou had listened intently. Although Ryou felt a bit silly wearing a kimono, as there were no other people were wearing them. "Our first stop is going to be Sears. Ryou needs clothes."  
  
Honda smiled a bit. "So, you're telling me he's really...?" Jono nodded slightly, knowing he could trust his childhood friend. "Really. I told him not to tell anyone else though. When I first met him, he just said it to me casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world."  
  
Jono stopped in front of the store they were about to enter. "Ryou, I want you to promise NOT to touch anything." Ryou blinked and nodded. "Ok...I'll try." Honda laughed a bit. "Oh what harm can come from a little exploring?" Jono grumbled in response. "He trashed my place!" Honda laughed and looked at Jono skeptically. "You're so lying!" They conversed while walking into the store, leaving Ryou at the entrance, wondering if it was ok to go in at all.  
  
Inside though Honda was asking a million questions a minute about the fishy history that was Ryou. "You're honestly telling me that little white haired squirt is a merboy?" Jono nodded exasperated. "YES Honda, he's REALLY a merboy, and he's doing a little exploring of our world before he has to mate." Honda laughed. "You sound almost disappointed, were you crushing on him?" Jono grumbled. "A little, but he's not really my type." Honda laughed again and patted Jono's back. "It's still ok to look at him, after all he IS looking." Jono whacked Honda on the back of the head. "Oh puh-lease! Just because he's looking doesn't mean I'm going to ogle him. I'm not like you!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik looked up from the isle he was in, and the new television he was intent on buying. Had he just heard those two talking about a REAL merboy? He smirked lightly, deciding to investigate and follow the two teens while they talked. ~~~~~  
  
"So how does he do it?" Honda said rubbing his chin lightly. "Do what?" Jono said absently, still walking down the isle to find the clothing in Ryou's size. "Change from a merperson to a human?" Honda laughed as Jono glared. "I thought I told you to stop asking, what if some psychopath heard you talking about Ryou that way? He's too innocent for something bad to happen to him!" Honda sighed and nodded. "Fine, it'll be my last question until we get back to your place, but how does he do it?" Sighing in resignation Jono ran a hand roughly through his hair. "When he gets wet. I mean SOAKED. He changed when he was taking a shower, because I wouldn't listen to him. He took a bad fall for it...I feel so bad..." Honda frowned. "Ooooh...so you're serious that the little white-haired shrimp is able to do that...? You weren't just drunk?" Nodding Jono smiled. "If you don't believe me, there's still a slight lump towards the back of his head, thank god he fell into the wall, and not the faucet."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik smirked and began furiously looking for any white haired boy he could find, and nearly jumped for joy when he saw a pale, shy looking one near the front door looking in the store and toeing at the entrance. If what those two idiots were saying was true, then he would be famous! He would be the only person to EVER prove the existence of merpeople! Marik slowed his over-excited trot to a walk, taking the time to examine the possible record-breaking discovery. 'The pale haired creature actually is very beautiful...if he is the merboy those dopes described, then he will have to stay in my personal collection of sea life.' Marik thought to himself as he continued watching the pale teen as he drew closer. Ryou looked almost fragile, in the kimono, and the look of wonder on his face made him seem awkward, as he looked up into the glass ceiling of the mall, watching birds fly overhead. Although he looked lost amongst the sea of humans, and out of place in the world of walking.  
  
"Excuse me." Ryou jumped a little and turned around, blinking confused. "O-oh! S-sorry..." He said stepping aside. "Your blonde friend told me you were...a merperson, is it true?" Ryou blinked. Hadn't Jono said not to tell? "U-um...well...I..." Ryou stammered, staring blankly at the taller teen. He was tan and had blonde hair that almost seemed dusty like the beaches that he visited. "If Jono trusts you...I suppose I can..." Ryou murmured before looking down a little. "Yes...I am, but you cant tell anyone! C-cause Jono said not to!" Marik nodded motioning over to a nearby bench. "How about we sit down. I have so many questions! I've always loved the sea." He said, smiling. Ryou grinned too. "Oh! I bet I could answer those...I live there!" He chirped, finally feeling useful.  
  
~~~~~  
  
While Ryou answered Marik's questions, oblivious to his malicious intentions, Jono and Honda met up with Mai. They discussed getting Ryou fitted to be human, with the best dresser of the group. She'd be able to fit him with a style, not to mention her job, as a hair stylist would get Ryou a haircut.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So...have you ever been to the bottom of the sea?" Marik asked calmly, noting that Ryou was as gullible as a child and could easily be lead into the slaughterhouse like a lamb. "Oh no. I could get crushed and besides, I don't usually go far from my home." Marik nodded. "I see, and where did you live?" Ryou blinked. "Um...well I don't exactly know how I'd be able to tell you...I've just known because of land marks." Nodding, Marik looked at his watch. "Would you show me your fins? I would love to see them." Ryou shook his head. "I cant...I'm dry. I can't show anyone unless I'm soaking wet." Ryou said softly, looking around still dazed at all the things around him. "Sorry."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono groaned in exasperation. "I bet the little squirt is standing at the door, and probably has been since we got here!" He grumbled, finally noticing the lack of the smaller teen. "C'mon, lets go get him." He said turning and wandering back to the entrance, Mai and Honda following behind. "RYOU!" Jono shouted, as he neared the entrance of the store. Ryou jumped at the calling of his name and grinned to the tan blonde before him. "I have to go, my friend is calling me." He said getting up and half stumbling, half running, in the direction of Jono's shouting.  
  
AN: This chapter is a liiiittle jumpy in my opinion. But it's hard to introduce a villain without revealing his intentions with big neon signs. Lol NEXT chapter is what you all have been waiting for (MAYBE) where Ryou meets the person he will be paired with! Whoo hoo! Remember to review; I didn't get very many last chapter, so this chapter was real slow. Sorry I love my reviews 


	10. A haircut and the 'store's

U"Oh, he's a cutie!" Mai said smugly, as she inspected Ryou, before rolling her eyes at Jono. "Honestly, you put him in a kimono? What WERE you thinking?" She said, dragging Ryou off, leaving both Honda and Jono staring after her, and sighing in defeat. "She'll never change you know." Honda said softly. "We can always pray to god that she gets a life, and becomes less of a brat right?" Jono replied. "If only it COULD happen." Jono smiled at that. "Apparently it can, after all we have a merboy with us don't we? Nothing is impossible anymore."  
  
Ryou stumbled along behind Mai, as she led him through the mall. "First stop is a salon, your hair looks awful, you definitely need a trim and some DEEP conditioning." Ryou only nodded dumbly, too preoccupied with trying to stay standing at the speed she was dragging him to ask what a 'trim' was. He was glad though, when she stopped and pushed him into a salon. "Hi, my little friend here is in DESPERATE need of a trim and conditioning." She said shoving past to her workstation. "You're lucky I owe Jono, because normally I wouldn't do makeovers for free." Mai added, shoving Ryou into a chair and pulling a few bottles down. "Now, I'm just going to get your hair wet, so don't freak out." She said smiling. "So lean back and just be calm." Ryou blinked and nodded a little, leaning back until his neck rested on the edge of the salon sink. "Um...You s-seem to know me, but I don't think we've met." Ryou said softly as she wet down his hair. "Oh, I'm Mai, I'll be your makeover artist supreme!" She said with an almost bratish tone. "Jono asked me to help you fit into this great world known as Florida!" Ryou blinked and nodded, as Mai began working a lather of soap into his hair. "What's the stuff you're putting in my hair?" He said blinking confused. "Shampoo kiddo."  
  
Ryou watched as small bits of his hair were trimmed away. "Um..." he whimpered. "Shh, I'm only taking off what isn't healthy, and layering it so that it wont get tangled as easily." Mai said, continuing to trim at Ryou's hair. She turned him after what seemed like forever and smiled. "Close your eyes kiddo, you need some bangs." Ryou blinked. "What is a 'bangs'?" He asked, closing his eyes as Mai instructed. A few more snips were heard. Mai smiled and grabbed a mirror. "You can open your eyes." She said holding the mirror in front of Ryou.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and gasped. "Is that me?!" He squeaked blinking and blowing at his bangs with a new amusement. "Do you like it?" Mai said smiling as Ryou began toying with the lighter, healthier hair. Ryou nodded and grinned. "Oh thank you!" He said gently fingering a few strands of the now softer shinier hair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Picking clothing was nothing for Mai, and Ryou soon found himself dressed in a pair of slightly loose jeans and a shirt that was a size too big that had Emily and her monsters on the front, with the phrase 'Have YOU made monsters recently?' underneath. Ryou didn't care much for the shirt, because Jono said that it had monsters on it. Even Ryou knew what a monster was. "I really hope the monsters don't come OFF of the shirt...things are scary enough without monsters." Ryou mumbled, wandering around looking for something to do. Jono had told him to wait for them outside the store...but Mai had said that the mall was full of stores, and so Ryou had gladly begun wandering around that level of the mall, so he was waiting in front of ALL of the stores. Just to be sure he was in front of the right one when Jono came back, after all it was only nice to try and be as helpful as possible.  
  
Ryou grumbled and sat on a bench to tug at the 'shoes' Mai had bought him. Black high tops, and they were driving him insane! Ryou pulled with all his might, but only succeeded in making himself tired. The nuisance wouldn't relinquish its grip on his foot. "How can humans wear these little beasts?! LET GO OF MY FOOT!" Ryou yelled at the 'shoes', receiving no response for his yelling. Sighing, Ryou decided to continue walking since the horrible 'shoes' were obviously not letting go of his feet. He looked around quietly, as he walked, proud that he was getting so much better at staying balanced. Oh the stories he'd be able to tell his friends when he got back! To have walked with the humans alone would thrill them, but to have lived with them...worn their clothes, done things that humans do...they'd just die!  
  
Seto grumbled and folded the small cell phone and checked a few papers he was carrying in a small folder. "I can't believe the incompetence of employees these days." He ranted softly to himself, making a mental note to fire whoever thought it was a GOOD idea to hire a teenage pot-head who had no sense of order whatsoever.  
  
Ryou smiled brightly at the thought of the look on Yugi's face when he told him about all the things he'd found in Jono's apartment. Ryou, though he was getting better at walking, had not gotten better about walking around without paying attention and neither had the one who collided with him.  
  
Ryou shook his head a bit, confused as to how he had went from walking to suddenly sitting on the floor. When he finally looked up at what he had run into he gasped. "O-oh! I'm s-sorry!" He stammered dumbly as Seto's gaze fell on him. Both boys merely sat on the floor staring at the other for what seemed like forever. Seto could hardly believe his eyes, the boy before him was...he was...simply the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on! His enchantingly snow white hair, those big brown doe eyes, and the flawless pale skin...even the way the smaller teen trembled slightly as he gazed at him. It was almost as if an angel had fallen straight from the sky and landed right into his lap, which MIGHT explain why he was sitting on the floor in the mall like a TOTAL imbecile. Seto grumbled and immediately got up, dusting his hunter green shirt and black pants off, as well as his signature jacket, which he had JUST had cleaned. Blast!  
  
"Why don't you look where you are going you clumsy oaf!" Seto bellowed as Ryou struggled to stand properly again, making a second mental note to practice getting up. "I...I..." Ryou stammered, finally managing a wobbly standing position. He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from the deep blue eyes, the eyes that reminded him of home. The eyes that filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling that left him feeling drunk, and feeling every inch of his body tingle with excitement...a feeling that at the same time filled his stomach a with dreading pit. The fact that the stranger was already talking in the 'angry voice' and saying things he didn't really understand. "Well? Are you just going to stand there staring or are you going to apologize?!" Seto said coldly, although he was entranced with Ryou as much as the paler teen was with him.  
  
Ryou swallowed hard and nodded dumbly. "S-s-sorry...I...um...I..." Ryou again stammered at Seto. Seto sighed and smiled at the smaller teen. "Well, what's your name then?" Ryou nodded. "Ryou." He said softly, tearing his gaze away from the hypnotic ice blue eyes to look at the floor. "Well Ryou, I'm Seto Kaiba..." He said taking a chance to fully take in Ryou's looks while he was watching the floor. "Why weren't you looking where you were going?" Ryou looked back up and shook his head. "I'm really really sorry! Oh please don't be mad, Jono told me to wait in front of the store and, and I was just thinking about home, cause I'm just visiting and IgotlostinmythoughtsandI'mREALLYsorry!" Ryou blurted, saying half of the statement too fast for Seto to really understand. Seto laughed, his cold demeanor melting at the sight of the poor teen before him squirming and looking utterly and pathetically sorry. "Well, I suppose it wasn't ALL your fault, I could have been looking where I was going a bit more closely." Seto said after a moment before Jono caught up. "RYOU! I told you to wait in front of the store!" Ryou jumped and turned around. "I am! Mai said that this place is all 'store's and so I'm waiting in front of all of it." Seto looked at Ryou puzzled at the strangeness of his grammar, it was almost like he didn't understand the concept of a mall.  
  
Ryou smiled brightly at Jono as he shook his head laughing at the merboy. "You doofus, I meant THAT store over there." Ryou blinked. "Oh...um...sorry. Look, I made a friend!" Ryou said happily gesturing to Seto. Jono glared though and shook his head. "You don't want to associate with HIS type..." Seto was glairing back. "As if filthy street mongrels have a place saying which types to associate with." Ryou blinked. "I...I don't understand..." he said softly, confused at the hostility between the two.  
  
Marik peered out from a nearby store, he'd been following Ryou since they'd met and he was now officially amused. "He is FALLING for a human!" He chortled to himself. "This is rich, my new pet is falling for a human. I'll just have to take care of that before he gets TOO attached." Marik added, watching as the aggression level rose between Seto and Jono. This was absolutely something worth seeing. Hell, this was definitely his week! Finding a merboy, who was apparently looking for a mate and getting to watch the next best thing to wrestling! If only there was some popcorn. "Oh...wait...there's a Topsy's!" He said happily, walking unseen to buy some cinnamon popcorn to eat before any TRUE action started. 


	11. The prayer of a curious heart

"But Jono...I don't understand...why is it you don't like Seto?" Ryou said softly, as they walked home, Jono holding the now blackened eye, although Seto left with equal wounding. "Because, Seto is a rich bastard who thinks he can get whatever he wants, simply because he has money...and he was staring at my sister!" Jono growled. Honda rolled his eyes. "Everyone ogles your sister Jono, get over it." Jono growled and took a swing at Honda, missing badly. Mai sighed as they walked. "Honestly Jonouchi, you'd think that you'd be honored if he was ogling her, then you wouldn't NEED to hold a job. Not that you could hold a job to save your life." Ryou blinked and wished he knew more about what they were talking about. "Well, it doesn't matter I don't like him. Ryou, I don't want you hanging around with him. All he's ever done with his life is use people. He uses them and then tosses them aside like garbage."  
  
Ryou sighed as Honda and Mai went their separate ways, leaving just him and Jono to their silence. "What do you mean he uses people?" Ryou said thoughtfully, wondering if perhaps Seto used people meant he played with them like Ryou used to with the small dolls that Bakura had gotten for him. "He uses people...hmm. Well for instance, well lets pretend that Seto knew you were a merboy. Ok?" Ryou nodded and gave Jono his full attention. "Well, he would have you caged and you'd be poked and prodded at by every scientist known to man, or you might be put in a tank and millions of paying customers would stare at you day in and day out." Ryou blinked. "You'd be just a source of money to him, an income slot, and when you got old he'd just let you die somewhere cold and alone." Ryou gasped. "You're lying! No one is that cruel! Everyone knows that even though humans can be cruel and heartless at times that they cannot be completely horrible." Jono sighed and patted Ryou's head. "I really wish that were true kiddo, but its not. Humans are heartless bastards with only one goal. Crushing everyone smaller and weaker to make oneself bigger and better." Ryou smiled softly at Jono. "You didn't..." Jono smiled lightly. "That's because when you're as low on the corporate ladder as I am, there's no one smaller to crush."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou stripped out of the clothes Jono had bought him, after being taught how to properly remove shoes. He stretched when he was finally nude and sat on the couch bed. Jono had told Ryou to wait there while he took a shower, so not wanting to cause more trouble, Ryou did. It was about ten minutes before Jono wandered out, in pj pants and drying his hair with a towel, before nearly falling over. "RYOU!" Ryou jumped, raising his hands defensively. "I didn't move! I waited right here just like you told me!" He yelped wondering what he could have POSSIBLY done. Jono could feel his face burning, but couldn't help it when his eyes wandered over Ryou's slim creamy form. He was possibly the sexiest thing Jono had ever laid eyes on. Even the way his chest rose and fell with his breathing was sexy, and the way he was breathing in a surprised stupor...his lips just barely parted showing a faint glimpse of his wonderful pink tongue.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik peered in the window, after taking down the address of the apartment, and was greeted with quite a beautiful sight. Ryou was sitting gracefully on the couch, beautifully nude. It was like art, to gaze at the small pale teen. He didn't even notice when Jono had entered the room, too entranced with Ryou. "Mine..." he murmured, deciding it better to tear himself away from the beautifully nude body...especially if he wanted to devise a plan to capture the beautiful creature...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono shook his head lightly and sighed. "Ryou, you're naked." He said a bit gruffer than he would have preferred. It wasn't helping that Ryou was a complete turn on. Ryou blinked and crawled across the couch bed to get closer to Jono, a puzzled expression. "What exactly is naked? No one ever told me..." Ryou said softly. Jono shook his head, shooing away the deliciously seductive actions Ryou was performing, labeling them as curiosity, rather than sexual beckoning. "Naked, is when you don't have anything on. You're naked right now, because there isn't anything covering up the necessities." Ryou blinked innocently. "The necessities?" Jono nodded, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. "You don't know...do you?" Ryou shook his head and blinked. "Well, the necessities are what we talked about in the bathroom, do you remember?" Ryou nodded. "Front for 'peeing' back for 'other'." He said proudly. Jono nodded. "Well those are the necessities. They need to be covered, you only uncover them for someone you truly love, or of course when ya gotta go." Ryou blinked, as it sank in and he connected one and two. "O-OH!" He said, turning a deep shade of red. "I...um...well..." he stammered quickly covering himself. Jono smiled softly; a little annoyed with himself that he'd said anything. "It's ok, you can sleep nude, some people do that. I don't mind...just cover yourself up when other people are around. Heck I've slept nude before. It's no biggie, I know how much you hate clothes." Ryou smiled lightly. "I didn't mean to sound ungrateful...but they seem so silly." Jono laughed lightly. "But you have to consider that you've been swimming around naked all of your life."  
  
Ryou wrinkled his nose. "It's not naked! It's...without 'clothes'." Ryou said, shaking his head when he realized how silly he sounded. "Ryou, without clothes IS naked." Ryou grumbled. "I know...I realize that now..." Jono laughed. "Good, now hopefully I'll be the only one who will have caught you goin' commando." Ryou blinked, and was about to inquire as to what 'commando' was but stopped when Jono got up and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight kiddo" Ryou nodded and smiled softly. "Goodnight Jono"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou grumbled slightly and sat up in the darkened den, sighing. "Seto..." he mumbled softly, looking out the window at the stars. "I...I need to see him again..." Ryou whispered, remembering the warmth that Seto had made him feel in his soul. "Oh Neptune...I think I'm in love with a human..." He whispered placing a hand gently over his heart. "B-but if what Jono said is true, and he found out about me being what I am..." Ryou muttered shaking his head. "How could I possibly keep such a secret...a-and...Oh Poseidon! What am I going to do?!" Ryou said looking down. "M-maybe it's just hormones...because mating season is so close. It's not natural for me to even be here...maybe because of the old witch my body is getting confused. Oh but you have to understand Llyr*, I...when I first saw him it was...indescribable! Please...I don't understand what I am to do..." Ryou said softly covering back up under the blanket. "Great one of the waters, who created us, the seas that keep us, the fish that feed us, and the dangers that balance out the cycle of life...please help me and keep me safe from harm, until I return to the oceans." Ryou said, eyes closed and both hands on his chest, one resting on top of the other.  
  
It was common to pray to the great one of the oceans like that, and Ryou did it often, as all merfolk did. You don't displease he who you owe your existence to, it simply isn't done.and the great one of the oceans cared for all of his creatures and provided bountiful food and a clean world to them. Even though humans polluted the waters, the great one had the waves wash over two thirds of the offensive pollutants back onto the beaches near the source. When Ryou thought about the love the great one had for all of his creations, it made him feel very big, and also very insignificant in the vast world of the oceans. The great one, (who had many names and desired no one over the other) only appeared to their people twice a year. Once at the beginning of the period of life, and once before the time of migration. Although they didn't migrate like the merfolk who lived away from the warm tropical waters, they would simply move closer to the underwater volcanoes, if the need arose for warmth. Although, the need had yet to arise for such measures to be taken.  
  
*Llyr, a Celtic god of the ocean, basically if it's in reference to the god of the ocean and you don't recognize it, assume it's another ocean god ^_~  
  
AN: HI! It's my burthday party! Actually, my REAL birthday isn't until the 20th but we celebrated today! Also, I'd like to announce a little contest, cause I WANT A RYOU SHIRT! I want anyone who is willing to give me one, a pic of Ryou (with anyone you want, if you want him with someone) the winner gets to request ANY type of fic, with ANY type of pairing and any situation (really! A fic totally decided by you!) and also, I might make you a paid illustrator (if you want to that is.) yeah. I just want something to do...besides it'd make the birthday chick happy! You want my happy right? You don't want me angry...you wont like me when I'm angry... *making a lil joke at hulk* anywho. Yeah. Luv u guys! REVIEW! I've noticed there are a few slackers out there who read without reviewing...CHEAPSKATES!! I don't ask much! You could at least review once. As for those who DO review *hug* I love you. *Gives all who reviewed at LEAST once so far a chocolate Ryou and a dorky looking Anzu voodoo doll* oh yeah! And check out my new profile ~_~; I got yelled at to update. Ok not really yelled...but anyhow ^_^ yeah! 


	12. Subliminal regret

"Ryou" Seto purred, pulling the white haired teen into his arms. "I've been waiting to see you again..." he murmured in Ryou's ear, the hot breath sending chills down Ryou's spine. "Seto...I..." Ryou started, but was hushed by quite possibly the most searingly passionate kiss he'd ever had in his life. Ryou melted into Seto's arms, returning the kiss with equal fever. "I love you Ryou." Seto mumbled pulling away for only a moment, before resuming his kissing Ryou. 'I've never been so happy!' Ryou thought, blushing and gleeful that he finally found the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. When the kiss broke, both held each other in tender loving arms, Ryou leaning into Seto's chest just taking in the scent of his clothes. Ryou gasped and felt himself being tugged through the floor, falling and suddenly becoming completely engulfed in water. "N-no! I cant!" He yelped, swimming as fast as he could to the surface, before his legs once more changed into what he was meant to have.  
  
"No! I don't...I cant!" Ryou pleaded, unable to reach the surface of the water, or Seto. 'Misfortune falls on wandering souls Ryou, I can no longer shield you from harm' Ryou froze. "G-great one?" He breathed, looking around in the darkened waters. Silence. The water began getting steadily colder and Ryou's teeth began to chatter. "I don't understand...What is going on?" Ryou mumbled. He looked up, where Seto had been, seeing only blackness. "Seto..." He said, determined to find the one who'd stolen his heart. Ryou forced himself to swim quickly up, hoping to find the surface once again. After only moments Ryou hit something solid. "W-what?" He said, gently running his hands over the invisible surface. "I don't understand...there's nothing here!" He squeaked when the waters rushed up and suddenly he felt himself being enclosed into a space so small he couldn't move. Ryou began panicking; he couldn't move he was being crushed! "N-no let me out! Stop please!" He pleaded to the darkness. "I'll die! There's no room!" He shrieked, struggling to get away from the invisible trap.  
  
'I can no longer protect you...'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono snickered. Ryou was curled up on the couch bed; his nude form was entangled with the sheets and just barely covered his front, but left most of him bare. "Dork." He said softly, taking a moment to admire his smaller friend once more. "If you weren't so out of my league..." Jono whispered, before smirking. Quietly he crept closer to Ryou, before gently doing the most perverse thing he'd done in a while. He gently slid a finger into Ryou's entrance, careful not to hurt him...just jar him awake. Ryou gasped and immediately woke up, just as Jono was removing his finger. "JONOUCHI!" He yelped grabbing the nearest pillow and hurling at his head. Jono fled into the kitchen, laughing, to cook their breakfast since he didn't have to go to work for an hour. Ryou grumbled gently rubbing his backside. "I cant believe..." he grumbled. "He just lectured me, then he goes doing something like that!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou got dressed, deciding to push his bath away until later in the evening. "What are you doing?" Ryou asked, taking note of the wonderful smell in the air. "I'm making my famous waffles! Duh." Ryou blinked. "Um...what's a waffle?" Jono laughed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you haven't a clue what anything manmade is." Jono said, breaking off a piece of an already made waffle and shoving it into Ryou's mouth. "Here." Ryou blinked as he chewed, a grin spreading across his features. "Mmmm" Jono laughed as Ryou's hand immediately reached to the plate for more. "Ah ah ah, its not finished! Why don't you do something fun for a few minutes while I finish up."  
  
"But!" Jono shook his head. "Nope." Ryou sighed and nodded, leaving the kitchen quietly, not noticing Jono stuffing a whole waffle into his mouth. "Heh." He said around the sweet treat.  
  
Ryou sighed and sat on the couch bed, taking some time to mull over the dream he'd had. "I don't...maybe I should just go home..." Ryou mumbled to himself, looking at his legs. "But...I love Seto... he's the one who I should be with...he's the one I WANT to be with..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Why don't you go after him big brother?" Mokuba asked as Seto ate his breakfast, in mostly silence. "I'm too busy for love Mokuba." Seto replied after a moment. "But big brother! We both know you love him, and we also both know you've never fell in love at first sight." Seto sighed, for a teenager Mokuba had a way of always being right. "He's with that annoying Jonouchi." Mokuba laughed. "Well, he works at the snack shack, and I bet he's there right now. Why don't you go over there and at least SEE him again? If you two fell in love I'd have someone to talk to when you hole up in your office." Seto laughed a bit, taking a moment to remember just how Ryou had looked at him. The insecurity in his eyes, the way he had trembled slightly.  
  
"Fine, I'll go to see him and bring him here so you can meet him." Mokuba smiled brightly. "Oh great! Maybe now you'll smile more. After all, you know that true love conquers all, even office bears who are grumpy and grouchy and have not time for living." Mokuba said in his teasing voice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou jingled the key and key ring Jono had left with him, incase he wanted to leave and wander around. 'But don't go very far, because you'll get lost.' Ryou smiled and looked out the windows. "Maybe I can meet more people...or find out what they do for fun!" He said, deciding to exercise his new privilege to explore. He was just heading to the front door when there was a loud knock. Ryou blinked and opened the door, before gasping and staring dumbly. It was Seto!  
  
Seto smirked, already seeing that slight tremble in Ryou again, and the cute blush that spread across his cheeks. "Hello, I wanted to invite you over to my house. My little brother wanted to meet you." He said coolly. Ryou nodded dumbly, before stepping out of the house and fidgeting with the keys, locking the door behind him. As they walked to the awaiting limo, Seto searched for something to say. "So Ryou, are you taken?" Seto asked, as he got in the limo after Ryou. "Oh...no I'm not." Ryou said blushing deeper. "Oh..." Seto said smirking. "You're blushing." Ryou turned another shade brighter.  
  
Ryou sat relatively quiet through the ride, and when they had reached Seto's home he nearly died. "Wow! It's bigger than the 'mall'!" He blurted, to Seto's amusement. "I hear that a lot." Seto said smirking and leading Ryou inside. Mokuba smiled, he'd been waiting in the front room since Seto had left. "Wow big brother! He's really cute!" He said winking. Seto's cheeks turned a light pink for a moment before he rolled his eyes. "Mokuba..." he said in the 'quit it...please' voice. Ryou was blushing madly at this point. "So what's your name?" The younger Kaiba asked, leaning over the back of the couch. "Um...Ryou." Ryou said smiling a little. Seto took the opportunity to leave, before Mokuba tried to play cupid and do any damage to his ego. When Mokuba looked up from his list of questions for Ryou and noticed Seto's absence he grumbled. "He likes you ya know, he's just not the most emotional person alive." Ryou blushed lightly. "Really?" He said meekly, although on the inside he was cheering and feeling like he could just float away. "Yup, you guys should kiss...or you could go tackle him at his desk where he's probably working right now and do him." Ryou blinked. "'Do' him?" Mokuba laughed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind."  
  
AN: There's gonna be lemon soon, but not soon enough. Lol. Seems Mokuba is a lil pervert. Anyhow...I just thought I'd update. Did you like the dream sequence? Yup yup. Well, I'd like some reviews. Um lets try and avoid 'nice chapter, update.' Those...um...they're lacking substance. I MISS FULL SENTANCES! Lol. Actually I just wonder...are we putting computer Amazonian monkeys out of homes by cutting down cyber-trees to say tiny stuff like that? SAVE THE MONKEYS!! USE CYBER-PAPER WISELY! 


	13. A kiss and a 'home' cooked meal

Ryou wandered around in the huge mansion, just exploring a little, after Mokuba had to leave. A man had called him away for something or other, and with Seto nowhere to be found Ryou just satisfied himself with wandering.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Seto! You are supposed to fall in love with him! Can't you just pretend that you love him? I know you like him! I mean...jeeze! He's the freaking cream of the crop!" Mokuba screeched at his brother, hurling a nearby book at his head. "Hell, he's the most handsome thing I've ever seen! God forbid you should be satisfied with that, and come out of your shell a little and love him. He's perfect for you, he's quiet and he's considerate and he's shy and he just SCREAMS 'dear god Seto, take me up the ass'!" Seto turned pink at that comment. "God Mokuba, I get the point, you don't have to be so crude about it. I'll go talk to him and try to work things out. I can tell you like him, but if this does work out...you're forbidden to ever say that again."  
  
Mokuba laughed slightly. "You mean I can't say it BEFORE or AFTER I hear the bedposts beating against the walls...and the other obvious noises?" Seto groaned. "Can't you pretend that you aren't a voyeur for even a moment?" Mokuba smirked. "Let me watch, and you'll see." Seto slapped his forehead in aggravation. "Have your own sex to watch." Mokuba grinned. "I knew you were considering doing him! You just proved it too!" He said feigning innocence. "You're a royal pain in the ass little brother..." Seto said rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou found Seto on the balcony, or more appropriately Seto found him. It had taken quite the pep talk from Mokuba, or more specifically a 'kiss him or I'll give you hell' talk. Seto shook his head as he snuck up behind Ryou, who was meekly peering across the lawn of the front yard, admiring how the water in the lake would shoot up and dance of it's own accord. Smiling, he gently slipped his arms around Ryou's slender waist and pulled him back to rest against his chest. Ryou squeaked slightly, turning to see who had hugged him, and blushed deeply when he discovered it was Seto.   
  
He was doing it again, that slight tremble. Seto leaned down until he was inches from Ryou's face. "Are you afraid?" He whispered, as Ryou looked up into his eyes, blushing. "I..." Ryou started to reply, before Seto cut him off. "Ryou, I want you to stay with me...I know its somewhat sudden...but from the moment I saw you...I loved you." Ryou blushed lightly. "I...I love you too." He murmured not thinking really about Seto's invitation to stay in his home with him. Thinking more about his own home, beneath the waves. "I don't know if I CAN stay with you though..." He whispered, remembering the dream he had.   
  
Seto shook his head and hugged Ryou tightly, almost protectively. "Of course you can. You are your own person; you can do whatever you want. Stay with me, I can give you anything you could ever want." Seto whispered, gently nipping at Ryou's ear. "Please, Stay with me...you're the first person I've actually wanted to be with, other than my little brother. I want to treasure you like the gift you are." Ryou nodded. "C-can I have a while t-to think about it? I'm not sure what I need to do..." Seto nodded. "Of course." He whispered, before gently kissing Ryou's soft pink lips.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou was glad to get back to Jono's apartment, and simply flopped back onto the bed just as Jono walked in. "Hey Ryou." Ryou lifted his head a bit. "Hi Jono!" He chirped, before laying back down. "I'm hungry." Jono laughed a bit. "I'm sure, you don't know about cooking. How about we go out for seafood?" Ryou blinked. "Ryou, ocean food stuff. What you ate back in the ocean." Ryou perked up immediately. "You mean like fishes and shrimps and seaweeds and clams and oysters and - -" Jono laughed. "Yes yes, like all that, except the seaweed. Only it's cooked. It'll taste a LOT better trust me."  
  
Ryou stared at the food on the table. Jono had ordered a platter, with almost everything on it. Everything smelled so good! Ryou looked up at Jono hopefully. "I...I can have anything I want?" He said eying the swordfish longingly. Since it was such a large fish, it was very fast. Not to mention the natural weapon it had. Ryou only had swordfish once in his life...and that was entirely thanks to Ootogi. It just so happens, that one time was the time the silly thing decided to attack Ryou. Nevertheless it had been a great meal.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik looked around his menu to spy on Ryou once more. He was really quite the oblivious little creature. He'd been tailing him since the mall, and Ryou had yet to even notice him. Although Marik wasn't one to complain, he needed the information on how Ryou acted under somewhat normal conditions. Even though a merboy out of water wasn't particularly normal...it was as normal as he could have access to. "He's really got a fancy for Seto." He murmured, before a waitress approached and took his order. After she left, he pulled out his notebook and looked upon his notes.   
  
Ryou was most defiantly the feminine of a pairing, even though he was male. It was easy to tell, because of a few reasons. He took particular interest in stronger males, which proved that, in his true form he most likely wasn't suited for defending young or any heavy work. It was also hinted by how he reacted to Seto's touches. When he had approached Ryou on the balcony, Ryou had submitted to his hug and kiss with little resistance...which was a VERY inviting trait...in Marik's personal opinion. Add to that, the long white hair, the big brown eyes and the general way he behaved. From the flash of his throat as he breathed, to his ability to gaze upon something for hours without a sound, were all Marik's spies...all his proof that Ryou was indeed what he had said back in the mall.   
  
Even the way Ryou ate was a slight give away, if one knew what they were looking for. Ryou had unthinkingly shoved a crab claw into his mouth and cracked it with his teeth into two perfect halves, signifying his years of practice in the ocean. Marik also took note of how Ryou didn't much care for sitting with his legs apart, as most human men preferred. He would sit with both legs touching at all times, if possible. "Because you had a tailfin. You sit like that because those legs are awkward and new to you...my sweet little mercreature...if only you weren't always in company. You could be my prized catch, my own personal companion, whom I could study to my hearts desire. I Marik Ishtar will be the first to ever discover a true merperson!" He said softly, taking notes even as Ryou conversed with Jono.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou smiled as he finished his meal. "I've never been so full of so much good food!" He chirped happily, looking slightly sleepy. "I think I need a nap..." Ryou murmured looking at Jono with the same gleeful sparkle that had been in his eyes the moment he'd met the blonde. Well, wait just a bit while I pay the bill, and then I'll get you home. Don't forget to take a bath." Ryou nodded slightly. "Water..." he said softly, smiling at the memories of the ocean's waves surrounding him, as warm as the embrace of a good friend and basking in the sun in the early mornings with Yugi. "I'm starting to miss my home..." Ryou mumbled to himself, yawning as Jono finished paying the bill, leaving a hefty tip for the waitress and getting up to help Ryou to the car. "Are you always sleepy after eating? Or did you just tucker yourself out today?" He said laughing as the white haired teen gently clung to him, laying his head on Jono's shoulder for support and smiling softly. "I just had a very tiring day..." Ryou said yawning.  
  
Neither noticed Marik finish his meal, pay for it and follow them out.  
  
  
  
AN: HEY! FF.net is working again! Sorry this took so long! I got stuck on this chapter for the LONGEST time. I have pushed the lemon back juuust a bit…but trust me it will be worth it. Anyhow. Read an review please. Push the review button if you love me and want to wish this poor child a happy birthday! (it's today, the 20th.) 


	14. Bath time!

Ryou had fallen straight to sleep, totally forgetting the bath. But the next morning he awoke alone and feeling particularly grimy. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom, and looked at the small piece of paper on the toilet seat.   
  
"Dear Ryou,  
  
I noticed you forgot to take a bath, but that's OK, you practically collapsed into that bed when we got home! Just make sure you take one today. I don't need a stinky merboy wandering around and scaring the cats.   
  
In case you don't know, I'll tell you how to work the bathtub.  
  
There are two knobs and a faucet right? Well the knob with the red 'H' is the hot water. (Don't use too much, you'll burn yourself.) And the knob with the blue 'C' is the cold. (Don't use too much of that either, you'll freeze to death.) You want to turn them, and then feel the water coming out of the faucet with your hand. Keep adjusting the temp until you find one you like. (DON'T you even think about leaving the water running during the whole bath...I'm not rich here, and you'll flood the place.)  
  
Once you've found what you like, use the plug that is sitting next to this letter to plug up the hole at the bottom of the tub. Fill the tub, but not all the way, then turn the knobs the opposite direction you turned them to start the water. Do that until the water stops.   
  
I hope this was easy enough to understand...I should have showed you earlier...but I needed to go to work, and you were still unconscious on that couch bed.   
  
Oh yeah! I left you a scrub brush; I thought you might enjoy that. It's already in the tub for you. You use it to wash your back and other hard to reach places.   
  
Have fun.   
  
Jono"  
  
Ryou blinked. "Easy to understand..." He mumbled looking at the knobs. "Humans make things so complicated..." he murmured turning the 'H' knob, then the 'C'.   
  
~~~~~  
  
After finding a good temperature and plugging the tub, Ryou waited for it to fill. "Scrub brush..." He said touching it as it floated in the water. "So, you're supposed to wash my back huh? You don't look like something that would be able to do something like that." Ryou gently turned off the water and looked at it for a moment, remembering Seto. Sighing he got in and within a matter of seconds he was looking at his fins through the water. "How can I possibly stay...? What was I thinking...loving a human. It will never work out!" Ryou sighed shaking his head. "I don't want to be a merperson anymore! I'd rather be human!" He shouted at the offending fins. Ryou sniffled though, in remembering his friends. "No...I can't leave my friends...My home...Why did I ever leave the ocean; all I've gotten is heartache. When I go back, I'll miss Seto and be miserable." Ryou mumbled softly, beginning to wash himself.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik gazed in awe at Ryou. "His fins are amazing! He must be the most beautiful male in the ocean!" He blurted before making a few sketches. "He's obviously a tropical dweller...just look at the colors, and the fin shape. No wonder he was gorging himself at the seafood restaurant. He could never swim fast enough to catch what would keep him healthy and happy with those delicate and billowy things." He added, looking at Ryou once more. He'd been peering in the apartment since Jono had left. Ryou was gorgeous naked as a human, and exquisite naked as a merperson. "It's only a shame that he's so well guarded..." Marik said, knowing that between Seto and Jono, he could not make his move yet.   
  
"Just wait, you beautiful little creature. I'll take good care of you." He said watching Ryou and taking notes all the quicker.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou hugged himself and shook his head even though Ryou was in a dilemma he bit back the burning in his eyes. "I cant go home, I don't want to be away from Seto..." Ryou whispered to himself, remembering the butterflies that had been in his stomach as Seto had embraced him, and the way his heart had skipped a beat when Seto had kissed him. "But...I cant stay here. I'm not human...I don't fit in. I'd miss my friends too."   
  
The more Ryou thought about it, the more he realized that the time in his life had come, to choose love or comfort. "I...I don't know what to do." He said softly, fluttering his fins in the water slightly. "I want to be with Seto...I don't want to be alone...I never want to be alone again." Ryou said firmly, knowing what he wanted out of life, but the scales seemed so equal.  
  
"I'll stay a bit longer...because Jono has gotten me so many clothes...and I haven't even worn them all yet. It'd be rude to waste his time like that." Ryou said finishing his bath and just sitting in the water, thinking. "Maybe I could ask him to take me to the beach for a swim...I'm beginning to miss the water. Those legs are very wobbly and I feel so tippy walking around like that." Ryou smiled at the thought of swimming a little, getting some exercise in the water. Ryou winced a bit at a newly forming headache. Lately he'd been getting headaches easier than he used to...but then again when he was small he hadn't had mating season and other such matters to be thinking so hard on.   
  
Ryou sighed and turned the water back on, filling the tub a bit fuller than it had been, then laying down under the water and sighing. It wasn't as nice as the ocean, but it was water...and it was just as inviting as anything could be when he wanted to relieve a headache. Ryou curled up comfortably in the bottom of the bathtub and fell into a homesick slumber, feeling suddenly drained from the horrible headache.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik looked at Ryou for a moment, puzzled. "Hmm...Perhaps the dilemma of falling for a human has worn him ragged..." He said, noting the slightly pained look on Ryou's face. The way he was laying in the tub though...how his fins were positioned, suggested that he might be ill. "Hm...That IS odd...He shows no sign of illness. It must be insecurity." He said before turning from the window and writing 'TO RYOU' on a nearby box. "The final test, all ancient myths say that merfolk were known for their musical talents, Particularly with harps. It was said their voices could rival those of sirens and their playing could entrance even the coldest of hearts." Marik said putting the box in front of the apartment door. "Hypnotic melodies that could lure sailors to either their doom, or their safety, depending on whether the creature was good of evil. We'll see if those age-old myths speak the truth...wont we Ryou?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono was surprised to find a package in front of his apartment, but even more so to find Ryou napping in his bathtub. "The poor guy...He must be missing the water. I bet I could talk Mako into letting me use his swimming center for the day, if I let him watch Ryou." Jono said thoughtfully, before reaching a hand under the water to gently shake Ryou awake. Ryou blinked a bit before sitting up and smiling softly. "Oh! Sorry...I had a bit of a headache...so I took a nap." Jono laughed a bit. "How would you like to go swimming in a big pool? One with lots of room for you to move around?" Ryou perked up immediately. "You...you mean it?! I'd love to!" Ryou chirped immediately hugging Jono. Jono laughed a bit and gently picked Ryou up out of the tub. "You've been sitting in there all day, let's get you dried off and then I'll make some dinner." Ryou smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you...I guess we both forgot how I would be getting out of the bathtub after a bath." Ryou said curling up in Jono's arms and laughing a bit.  
  
AN: HEY! Hato Chiisai is having a miiiiinor setback on updating. She has asked me to notify any and all of her readers who also read my stories. Well...um...you're notified. So there. Anyhow what's up? Can I get some reviews? Either reviewers have gotten lazy and stopped reviewing...or this story has lost it's interest. When that happens, I USUALLY stop writing the fic. Recently I've gotten like…2 or 3 reviews! C'mon people! Take a MOMENT of your time to make this author feel like you actually read this stuff. Thanks  
  
Love you too.  
  
I left Mako's name in American, simply because I wasn't sure his Japanese name would be familiar to all of my readers. Sorry. 


	15. Raphsody

As Jono talked to Mako on the phone, Ryou sat quietly on the couch bed and waited for his legs to return. It was always so strange to watch the fins he was born with suddenly glow and split into two legs. Luckily, it didn't hurt even a little.   
  
While Jono continued to chatter to Mako, Ryou noticed the box he had dragged in, which had 'RYOU' scrawled on it. "Ohhh..." Ryou said curiosity bubbling up inside of him. He leaned onto his stomach to reach for it, since he still hadn't dried off enough to get his legs back. "Mine..." he said reaching for it and nearly falling off of the couch. Ryou wrinkled his nose, sitting up and scooting closer to the edge of the couch bed and tried once more to reach for the box...  
  
"I'm telling you, trust me. You keep it closed tomorrow and I swear you will love it! Yes, I know it puts a dent on profits, and you need to feed your fish. TRUST ME! Leave it closed and - - -" Jono was cut off by a loud THUMP. He turned to see Ryou picking himself up off of the floor, fins still partially lying on the couch bed. Ryou wrinkled his nose, propping his head up on one arm as Jono burst into laughter. "What the heck were you trying to do?!" He chuckled, explaining what had happened into the phone, to a clueless Mako.   
  
Ryou huffed and pulled the box closer to himself and used it to push himself back up onto the couch. "Stupid." He mumbled, before bending and picking the box up and opening it. Ryou gasped when he saw what was inside. He recognized it immediately, because only royalty in the mer-community had them. It was a lap harp! He immediately tossed the box aside after removing the harp. "Oh wow..." He said dazed, gingerly running his fingers over the strings. Was this harp REALLY for him? It was absolutely gorgeous. From the intricately detailed designs in the shimmering silver, to each individual string. It was a dream come true!   
  
Ryou had always lusted after a harp, since he had first seen one as a mere merling. Back before his fins had any definitive coloration other than a silverfish white, much like the others of his age and the fins other than his tail fin were just beginning to form and grow. It was a very delicate and important stage, but even then, he had strayed from the care of the swimming teachers, and had wound up finding his way into the royal coral bed. Yami, (being not too terribly much older) had been playing the harp that day.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou gasped and stared dumbly at the small instrument the other mercreature held, just listening to the music that emanated from it. He would have been content to just float there, at the mercy of the slight current, had Yami not looked up and spotted the pale haired merling. He chuckled lightly; putting the harp down next to the rock he had been perched on and swam over to the smaller boy. "Did you get lost?" Ryou smiled meekly at Yami. "U-uh huh...I'm s'posed to be learning to swim...but I already know how." He said softly, looking back to the small harp.   
  
Yami laughed a bit and smiled. "That's the harp I was given, do you like it?" Ryou nodded and looked back to Yami. "It talks pretty." Yami chuckled again. "It doesn't talk, it makes music. Harps are very rare, otherwise I'd give you mine." He said taking Ryou's hand. "C'mon, let's get you back to your lessons, I'm sure you can use what they have to teach, even if you already know."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou sighed in remembrance, gently fondling the harp's strings and filling the room with soft music that flowed more with more grace and beauty than tides themselves.   
  
Marik sighed in content, nearly melting into a puddle just outside the apartment. Had Ryou further examined the box, he would have noticed the small device inside, which sent all noises from inside the apartment, to it's mate, which Marik was just barely holding onto. "By the gods...it's true..." He murmured, sliding to his knees and closing his eyes, just listening to the enchanting melodies Ryou produced from his new harp.  
  
Even Jono and Mako had ceased to speak, for the telephone was able to also pick up the sweet serenade. It was as though the entire world had ceased to move beyond the point when Ryou began to play the melodious, yet un-composed song. It almost seemed wrong to speak and interrupt the music, but at the same time all that could hear it also felt as though they needed to profess immediate love for the composer of such a luscious and harmonious melody.  
  
It was dazing and hypnotic, but also invigorating and sensual. Marik felt as though he would storm into the apartment and claim Ryou for his own, showering him with lust-filled kisses at any given moment. He felt pulled to do so, to the point that his heart ached that his body wasn't moving of it's own accord to lavish the pale youth with the bubbling emotions of lust within. Marik couldn't think, couldn't speak, he could hardly even move. What made things worse, was that with every rise and fall of the notes as they washed over him, made his body yearn for Ryou all the more. It aroused him in a delicate way that he'd never imagined possible.   
  
Jono stared at Ryou, who had finally gotten his legs back, and felt like sobbing. So beautiful, he was perfect...from head to toe. He closed his eyes, swallowing hard, trying to will away the enchanting arousal, and failing miserably to do so. He would have sold his soul, just for a lust filled moment with the small teen. To touch his body, to hold him close and kiss those soft pink lips, and never leave his side.   
  
For the first time since he had left his ocean home, Ryou felt as though he was back in the warm waters of the Caribbean, swimming gently through the waters. He could almost feel Bakura as he swam around him, embracing him with not only his fins, but his arms as well...  
  
"Where have you been Ryou? Malik and I have worried. Ootogi and Yugi miss you..." He whispered, kissing Ryou's ear. "Where did my little nymph run off to without telling?" Ryou sunk into Bakura's warm arms and sighed contentedly. "I've been to see the humans...I've missed you too." He whispered, laying his head on Bakura's shoulder. "You know better than to meddle with humans, little nymph. They will only cause you heartache and suffering." Ryou nodded into Bakura's neck and sighed happily. "I cant help it...I've always been curious." Bakura smiled, gently rubbing the smaller teen's back. "Curiosity can be a dangerous hobby Ryou."   
  
Ryou winced slightly, opening his eyes slowly and ceasing the enchanting melody. He brought a hand up to rub one of his temples. Another headache. He blinked slightly; spotting Jono staring at him dumbly, phone lying forgotten on the floor. "J-Jonouchi?" Ryou said softly, causing the blonde to shake his head, thoroughly ending his stupor. He quickly picked up the phone. "Anyway Mako, tomorrow. See-ya." He blurted into it, hanging it up quickly. He looked back to Ryou, almost longingly. "Where did you get that harp?" He asked after a long moment.  
  
Ryou smiled and hugged it softly. "From the box that said my name on it." He said happily, glad that the sudden headache was diminishing as quickly as it had come.   
  
Marik shook his head, groaning in complaint. "The hell with that..." He grumbled, slapping himself in the face slightly. "It was more than true, that little merboy could seduce anyone with that kind of skill. I'll remember that." He said still slightly dazed.   
  
"Tomorrow we're going to Mako's swim center, he agreed to close it up, so it'll be just you, me and him. He loves the ocean, and all the stuff in it. So maybe you could...let him look at you up close, since he's never seen a merperson before. It could be payback for letting you use his pools." Ryou nodded after a moment. "I...I suppose. He wont hurt me will he?" Jono laughed and shook his head. "Of course not! He just loves the ocean. Ever since he was little, he dreamed of being like you. I guess you could kinda say he is like you, wanting to explore. But unlike you, he cant. It'd be really nice of you to let him check you out." Ryou smiled softly. "Alright then, I'll let him. I would have given anything to see humans, and I think that since I had my wish granted that it's only fair to grant his wish too."   
  
Marik grinned slightly, at that little conversation. He knew where HE would be tomorrow. He also knew of the fish Mako kept in special tanks, which were connected throughout the swim center that he would undoubtedly let Ryou swim in. Marik smirked slightly. There apparently would be another test, this one just for mere kicks. Hell, he had the time.  
  
AN: Whoo hoo! UPDATED! I'll update again shortly. Remember to review. I love reviews almost as much as I love Ryou. I'm starting my preliminary sketches of mer-Ryou. Anyhow, THANK YOU HATO! She drew me a picture to go with this fic, which means you should all IM her and say thank you. Because let me tell you, when it's finished I'm putting it up where ALL can see, and it is AWESOME. It's better than sliced bread with meat and cheese between slices. Mmm...food. Also, I will be updating WiHtM soon, and I will also be beginning a new story soon. I haven't decided whether to go with something I already have the first chapter written to or not. SO! In order to remedy the problem, I'll be taking suggestions. So, REVIEW and suggest something you'd like to see with the review. You never know...I might pick yours. (Will probably pick more than one, if the creative half of the readers are listening to this...lol) Anywho, I just thought I'd have some idle banter at the bottom of this chapter, which dare I say is a bit longer than the others. *GASP!* lol. Next chapter, Mako Gets touchy feely with our favorite lil merdude.  
  
And, for kicks I've decided to leave a teaser.  
  
-------  
  
Ryou squeaked when Marik snatched his tailfin and pulled it to his face, leaving Ryou hanging upside down in the water. "Hey!" he started to protest, before Marik began tickling the fin in such a way that caused it to fan out to it's full size, making Ryou's tailfin even more billowy than it originally was, and revealing a bright crimson, that seemed velvety because of the hues of Blue and purple that accompanied it. Obviously flaring the fins was a way to attract mates. Ryou turned pink. "HEY! Stop that! That's personal!" He yelped yanking his tail back and swatting Mako with it slightly. "You don't flash YOUR goods about for no reason, and neither will I! I'll have you know!" He said immediately shaking his fins back to their hidden state."  
  
  
  
-----  
  
You're welcome! 


	16. Bubbles and surprises

AN: sorry for the delay! I got lazy and tired from work and college! *Dodges flames* DON'T HURT ME! I'll be updating faster, because you doth demand!   
  
Another note, the teaser (which I meant to fix…but I apparently never did, DOES NOT involve Marik...damn those M word names. MAKO MAKO MAKO!!!! RAWR!  
  
Ryou was jolted awake by Jono flopping back onto the couch next to him. "Wake up! Sleepy head, it's time to give those fins of yours a little exercise!" He said merrily. Ryou smiled a bit, sitting up and stretching a bit. "Just get dressed, we'll skip breakfast today, because you're not supposed to eat before swimming, besides, I'm sure Mako will have a few spare fish for you to gnaw on." Ryou turned slightly pink "I don't GNAW on fish...I eat them." He said indignantly, causing Jono to laugh. "I know, I was just kidding with you, c'mon up up up!" He said leaving the room, already dressed. Ryou wondered briefly, where Jono had gotten his morning perkiness, but shrugged as he dressed. Today would be a great day, FINALLY some time to just swim!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono lead Ryou into the swim center's main hallway, where most admissions were sold, before pressing a button on the wall, filling the room with an echoing buzz. Ryou could already smell the sea, which he found rather strange, for even though the building was quite large there was NO way the sea could have possibly moved to fit inside of it. "Yeah Yeah, I'm coming." Mako bellowed opening the doors for them. "This had better be good, I don't like leaving the place closed for no good reason." Jono smiled. "When have I EVER lead you wrong?" Mako gave Jono a flat look. "Jonouchi, you ALWAYS manage to lead me wrong..." Jono twitched slightly. "Now that's not true!"   
  
Ryou blinked as he followed the two quietly. "It's more than true!" Mako said, laughing a bit. "Anyhow, who's your little friend?" He asked, turning to look at Ryou. "That's Ryou, I'll tell you a little about him in a bit." Jono said, looking back as they passed the long corridor of glass, on either side of which were Mako's fish. (Much like sea world) Ryou smiled lightly, and stopped to look at a few of the dolphins swim close to the glass and squeak at him. "Hi! Hi! Come play with us! Come sing with us! Dance in the waters with us!" They chirped at him, alongside Ryou as he walked the corridor. Ryou hadn't ever been good at talking with dolphins as some of his kind was, but he could understand them just the same, although that was about the only sea creature he could understand. "J-Jono...can I play with the dolphins?" He said softly, as they reached the end of the corridor.  
  
As it turns out, Ryou was allowed to use Mako's personal swimming area, namely the UNGODLY large tank that was on the walls of the perimeter of the building. It circled the building, and each of the three public pools. There were tunnels that separated each tank, although they were only separated in quadrants, so he could shuffle the fish out of a tank to clean it, without having too large an ordeal. Thus he cleaned the tanks one at a time, never draining all of them at once. Jono had sent Mako out after he had agreed to allow Ryou to use the tanks, to get lunch.   
  
"Ok, now just hop in, we're gonna surprise him! You'll be his dreams come true. Just remember to be patient with him. When he comes back, hide. I'll shove him into the water and then you can surprise him." Ryou smiled and hugged Jono, quickly stripping down and hopping into the warm water. Within seconds he was once more the mystical creature of the deep, which was long thought fictitious.   
  
Ryou sighed contentedly, the warm waters washing over him as relaxing as a hot tub would be to Jono. Ryou smiled moments after and completely submerged into the water, swimming to the bottom and stretching out, glad to finally have the room to move. As relaxing as baths were at Jono's place, this was FAR better. Ryou looked around before blinking a bit. The fish in this tank weren't the fish he often saw. There were swordfish, narwhales, manatees and a few tiny fish. Ryou blinked and swam close to the smaller fish, but when he got too near they exploded into huge fish that were nearly four times their original sizes, and looked as though they were about to spit air at him.   
  
Ryou stared at the puffer fish before him, before jumping at the sounds of mumbling outside the water. He stayed low and watched as a loud thundering splash fell into the waters, followed by multiple bubbles of air. Mako looked none too thrilled at being shoved into the water; in fact he looked downright pissed. Ryou blinked and swam up to Mako slowly, while he was still turning himself upright to swim back up and curse at Jono.   
  
Ryou smiled softly, swimming around him slowly, wrapping his fins around Mako softly. Mako's eyes were wider than saucers, as he watched Ryou, feeling the seemingly feather-soft fins wrap around and brush against him as Ryou circled him. The only thought that continued to echo through Mako's mind was 'merman', and he reached out to touch Ryou, but drew his hand back, not wanting to ruin this if it was a dream.   
  
Ryou noticed that Mako seemed to be turning blue, before remembering that humans would sooner drown themselves to continue to gaze upon merfolk than depart companies for air. He smiled and unwrapped himself from Mako, swimming down a bit and hugging him gently, swimming up to the air.  
  
It was only a matter of minutes before Mako, having caught his breath turned to Ryou and hugged him. "Oh my god! They DO exist! Do you know what this means?!" He exclaimed. Jono laughed a bit, relieved that Mako hadn't drowned. He had been worried about his sea-obsessed friend when he didn't come back for a few minutes, but thankfully Ryou had saved him. Mako grinned proudly. "This means those dumb asses at sea world were wrong and I was right! HA! I knew that merpeople existed!" he said turning to Ryou, a new urge growing within him. Study!  
  
With that, Mako pulled a handy-dandy-compact air tank from his pocket. It wouldn't last more than a few minutes, but that's all he would need. Tugging Ryou, he dived back below the water, tank now in use and began to study the beautiful creature before him. Ryou began feeling nervous at the look Mako was giving him...  
  
Ryou squeaked when Mako snatched his tailfin and pulled it to his face, leaving Ryou hanging upside down in the water. "Hey!" he started to protest, before Mako began tickling the fin in such a way that caused it to fan out to it's full size, making Ryou's tailfin even more billowy than it originally was, and revealing a bright crimson, that seemed velvety because of the hues of Blue and purple that accompanied it. Obviously flaring the fins was a way to attract mates. Ryou turned pink. "HEY! Stop that! That's personal!" He yelped yanking his tail back and swatting Mako with it slightly. "You don't flash YOUR goods about for no reason, and neither will I! I'll have you know!" He said immediately shaking his fins back to their hidden state.  
  
Mako smiled and swam closer to Ryou, who was now blushing darkly and began roughly estimating the length of his fins. After which he began examining Ryou's torso and back, looking for possible gills. He even checked a bit in Ryou's hair. Ryou couldn't seem to stop blushing, his hormones were insane...Mako was touching him and he just wanted to be mated. He twitched lightly, forcing himself to think of other things...but he was having a tough time not thinking back to Ootogi and Yugi, and how they had touched him.   
  
Ryou bit his lip and forced himself to watch the fish before him. 'Don't think about home...you'll just get horny.' He stopped, blinking. '...Did I just think that?...oh Neptune…you're cruel.' He thought, surprised that the word 'horny' was even IN his vocabulary, much less USED...by HIM! Ryou! 'That'll be something Yugi'd love...innocent sweet Ryou, saying Horny...' he thought as Mako finished up.  
  
An: much to my own dismay, I've decided to do a bit of editing and yeah…post next chapter in…roughly 7 hours. 


	17. Swim, Swam, Swum

"Well, this is simply...amazing!" Mako said, as Ryou said quietly on the edge of the pool, teasing small fish with his fins smiling. Jono smiled and nodded. "I was kinda freaked out when this nude kid walked up to me out of no where...it was like he didn't even know the first thing about anything. He's trashed my place and on more than one occasion had a bit of a problem with clothes." Mako laughed a bit. "Well, he was born 'naked' in our figuring…so really I bet he finds us insane for wearing clothes." He chuckled.  
  
Mako looked to Ryou, who giggled when a dolphin hopped out of the water nearby. "Was he the one who was playing the harp yesterday while we were talking?" Jono nodded slightly. "Yeah, it was amazing..."   
  
Ryou looked up from the fish to Mako. "Can...Can I swim in all the tanks? I...saw they were all connected" he asked softly, smiling brightly when Mako nodded. "Let me just check you over one more time, on land this time, so I can know a little more about you." Mako said as Ryou pulled himself closer. "Ok..."   
  
Mako got up and walked over to the cabinets he kept various things in, for cleaning and study. THIS was the proverbial 'multi-purpose closet'. The sort of closet, Jono thought to have everything but the kitchen sink tumbling out of.   
  
After a few moments of digging, and Jono pouring a bit more water on Ryou, to keep him wet, Mako returned with a small kit. "This will just take a moment." He said, opening the kit to reveal various instruments, including a small bottle, filled with a purple fluid. It reminded Ryou of the ink certain octopi shot out in defense back where he lived.  
  
"I need you to hold very still..." Mako said softly, pulling the bottle from the kit and pouring some over Ryou's fins, the purple fluid immediately becoming black and encircling each individual scale. Ryou blinked watching, as curious and intrigued with Mako as Mako was with him.   
  
"Ahh...you came from somewhere near the Caribbean, I can tell by the shape of your scales, and the color this fluid changed to." He said taking a pair of tweezers and holding them up. "I'm going to take a scale, don't worry, there's one right here that's really loose." He said gently pulling it from Ryou's fins and smiling. Ryou blinked, not having felt a thing. "Why do you need that?" Mako laughed a bit. "So I can learn more about you, even when you're not here." Ryou blinked again and nodded, not sure exactly what Mako could learn from a measly scale, but not about to argue with him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik smirked, as he wandered along the maintenance room, he had camera views of every tank, and controls to each valve, lock and water jet in the entire building. He smirked upon seeing the shark's tank. "Lets see how well he handles himself under water in danger..." he chuckled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mako gently ran his hands along Ryou's fins. Jono had taken leave to find the restrooms, and Mako had mused to Ryou that 'he'd be gone all day looking, because there was one right by the door'.   
  
Ryou squirmed lightly, face becoming steadily redder. Mako was so busy with his fins; he didn't notice Ryou's eyebrows twitching, or the dark red in his cheeks...or the fact that he kept stuttering "um." and trying to get his attention. Was Mako just not NOTICING how close he was getting to the more intimate areas? Maybe he just didn't know...Ryou swallowed hard, thinking about un-arousing subjects. Being pinched by crabs...being cut...anything.  
  
Ryou gasped loudly when Mako discovered the sensitive fins that adorned one of two pleasure spots on his tailfin. "u-um M-Mako...I...erm..." Ryou stammered blushing darkly as his fins began spreading, showing off once more the crimson of his fins was shown to Mako. "Hmm…" he muttered, occasionally writing notes on a pad of paper.   
  
Ryou whimpered a bit. What was he DOING down there?! Making sketches?! 'Neptune! Take a picture it'll last you longer!' He shouted in his mind. Before deciding to retreat to the lesson about pictures.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jono had taken one of him not long before, and he nearly choked when he saw himself on this tiny square. "Jono, how did you put me in that tiny box?" He said taking it and looking closer. "Are there many little versions of people...that live in these tiny boxes?" He added before Jono laughed. "No no no it's a picture. We take them so we can remember people, or so we can tease them." He said smirking at the picture of Ryou staring blankly at the TV, as it advertised Always Pads.  
  
"This one, for instance, would be a teaser." He said laughing and looking at Ryou, who was confused. "Why?" Jono patted Ryou's head softly. "Because you are SO not human. I'll look back on this for years and laugh. You're the only guy I know, who can watch any given commercial, at any given time...and ASK for whatever was advertised." He chuckled. "But they said they were good for people on the go!" Ryou said wrinkling his nose. "You're ALWAYS going places!"  
  
Jono gave Ryou a flat look. "Kid, if I EVER bled down there...I wouldn't want a pad...I'd want my mommy."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou whimpered again, as Mako seemed to PURPOSELY be fondling his most sensitive areas, to the point that he felt like dying of embarrassment, or jumping him, human or not. "Uh huh..." Mako muttered, gently stroking the area, to move fins out of the way, causing Ryou to yelp and shiver. "M-Mako...um..."   
  
Mako wrinkled his nose after a moment and dug into his box and pulling out an ointment. Ryou got one look at that ointment and whimpered louder. "Makooo" he whined.   
  
Mako was in his own little world though, and didn't hear Ryou. He dipped his fingers into the jar and then rubbed the warm substance on Ryou. Ryou felt his arms become wobbly as Mako worked the gooey stuff into his scales and fins. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed before grinning proudly "I see so THAT's how Merfolk reproduce.   
  
Ryou couldn't have glared more if he TRIED. "Mako! You mean you did ALL that on purpose. You could have ASKED me you know!" He shouted, yanking his fins away from the psycho fish-lover. "Neptune! You could have ASKED!" He ranted, as Jono returned. Mako laughed. "Asking doesn't TEACH me anything. I just get the answer that way."  
  
Ryou glared and pushed himself over to the pool. "Honestly! Poking around for no good reason! Ignoring me...ARGH!" He shouted before sinking below the surface of the water. Jono blinked. "What did you do?" Mako shrugged. "Just studies."   
  
Ryou grumbled shaking himself from the remaining bubbles in his stomach. "Poseidon, give me strength..." he mumbled crossly as he began exploring the waters of the tanks. There were dolphins and whales, fish and octopi. He smiled stopping in a cage that had a vast number of shrimp and lobsters. "Hmm…to eat…or not to..." Crunch. Ryou munched happily on the lobster he caught, not even bothering to finish his self question.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik watched Ryou slowly swim closer to the target. "Yes little Ryou, swim closer to the sharks..." he said watching the unsuspecting innocent as he finally swam through the divider that kept the sharks out of the other pens...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou swam quietly through another small tunnel wondering what other fish he might find in this large aquarium. Just as he peered around the corner, he spotted a creature that had some sort of FREAKISH natural hatred for him. Sharks.  
  
He yelped, remembering Ootogi saving him from many a shark, and other sharp-toothed creature, and was about to swim from the pen when an airtight door slammed sharply on his billowing fins. He screamed in pain and turned to see his beautiful fins, crushed by the metal door. He felt brief relief when there was no blood...but it was short lived.  
  
"N-no! Stop!" He yelped as the crimson substance began to leak from his injured fins. "Stop please! The sharks! They'll smell me!" He whimpered as a few sharks were already picking up the delicious scent of fresh blood...  
  
AN: *Cackles* heh heh sorry again for the delay I'm in a slump. Cheer me up and cheer me on peas.  
  
Love to you all  
  
~~Mally-Chan~~ 


	18. Shark attack!

Ryou tried his best to back into the door, hurting himself further twisting at a seemingly impossible angle. The sharks knew he was there, they could smell him, and Ryou knew it, as the giant sea denizens approached him.  
  
"Neptune! Help me please! I...I cant fight them! I cant even run away! HELP!" He pleaded to the only source of comfort he had now, his sea god.   
  
It became clear, as the sharks drew closer and the water around Ryou beginning to redden from his lost blood, that no one was going to help him...Ryou whimpered and shook his head.  
  
Was this how he was meant to die? Was this the final moments of his life? He shook his head in denial, but the thoughts flooded through his mind.  
  
What about Bakura? What about Yugi and Ootogi? What would they do now that he was gone? He'd obviously angered the sea god, and for his trespasses he was going to die. Ryou's eyes widened. What about the other merfolk? What if his remains...whatever did remain...was found out? "No..." He'd sentenced his whole race to death...hadn't he? Was that why he was facing his end? No...there wouldn't be anything but bones...surely Jono and Mako would take care of them...they were not bad humans.  
  
Ryou held himself and closed his eyes. It was getting hard to breathe...he felt heavy and his body was filled with the dull thrum of pain.   
  
Ryou opened his eyes, one last time to gaze upon a world he would soon be departing, a single pearly tear dripping from his eye, before falling to the bottom of the tank...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Marik watched with gritted teeth. "Damn it!" He howled slamming his fists into the module Mako had saved the merboy before he tried to save himself! Marik growled and sat in the chair thinking to himself. "Why did he not defend himself? It is clear that a merperson may sing and simply put all living creatures within earshot into a deep slumber..." Marik said rubbing his chin. The playing of the harp had proven that any merperson could perform such a task.   
  
He watched as Mako swam into the tank, keyed in the airlock code and opened the door, before pulling Ryou from the water.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou lay on the floor, as Mako shook his head and quietly began mending his tail with liquid bandages. "He'll have to give up his fins for at least a week for them to mend properly..." he said as Jono gently patted Ryou dry. "No problem. He'll just settle for sponge baths...its not like he got that dirty anyhow." Jono mumbled softly, moving a few damp bangs from Ryou's eyes. "Thank god I had those fast acting tranquilizing agents..." Mako added, smiling as Ryou's legs returned, most of the damage had been on the left 'leg' so to speak, and he bandaged it, on top of the liquid bandages. "He'll defiantly have trouble walking with his leg in that condition." Mako added and helped Jono dress Ryou.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ryou woke with a start, to find himself in Jono's apartment. "Neptune!!" He shouted wiping sweat from his forehead. He was breathing heavily and confused. "How...?" He mumbled biting his lip. Had Neptune saved him? He winced as a sharp pain shot up his leg.  
  
"Ryou! You're awake!" Jono said peeking in from the kitchen. "I've been worrying about you for nearly a day. You've been passed out since that shark attack..."  
  
  
  
Ryou nodded a bit, moving the blanket to look at his legs. They were neatly wrapped with fresh bandages. "Jono...I...The door...it closed on me. My tail...I'll be crippled for life!" Ryou said, realizing it suddenly. Jono smiled and shook his head. "Mako took care of that. He said you'd be fine, but you'd have to stay off your fins for a while. Which means NO more getting too wet."   
  
Ryou blinked and nodded quietly. "So...I guess I'm stuck on legs until I'm healed." Jono nodded. "It's not a big trouble though. You're great at walking." He said walking in carrying some food.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The days passed dully, Jono leaving for work each day in the mornings, and returning home in the evenings...which left Ryou alone most of the day, with only a harp to entertain himself, for fear he'd break something else of Jono's.  
  
On a particularly boring day, a knock sounded on the door. Ryou peered out and was surprised to see Seto there.  
  
Seto coughed a bit. Mokuba had insisted that he pursue a relationship with the white haired nymph. "Uhh...Hello Ryou..." he said awkwardly. "I was...just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd..." Seto was mentally kicking himself for appearing so unprofessional and pathetically in love. "I was wondering,..." he said clearing his throat and regaining his composure. "If you were interested in having dinner with me." He finished.   
  
Ryou blinked and smiled brightly. "Oh Seto, I would love to!" He chirped, before wincing a bit. "But my leg was injured a while ago..." Seto smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep walking to the least. How's that?"  
  
Ryou smiled possibly brighter than before. "Oh yes! I would love to!" He grinned.   
  
AN: Sorry for the shortness, and length of time it took me to update. I hit really tough times. But! I'm back now. My block is gone, and I'm ready to proclaim the next chapter a date.  
  
Also, I would like to REMENTION my contest. I like art. Give me art. NOW. Heh it's gonna go to my birthday methinks.  
  
The winner receives a commission, a fic of their choice. Written to THEIR specifications. And...uh...my undying love.  
  
Also, ...crap I forgot what I was gonna say. OH YEAH! Update spam you hato! I'm serious! Lol. Like I have room to speak. 


	19. Sunset at the club

AN: I warn you now, not ONLY does this chapter have some yaoi, but it also has lame puns, stoners, dancing, crowds and uh...me! I ruin the moment a FEW times with comments. Don't like it? Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Also, please please please review! It makes me happy. C'mon here folks this is a big ass chapter! Give me some reviews. I'm starting to think only like...4 people are READING this thing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou dressed in the nicest clothes he had, which was merely some nice black leather pants and a metallic silver tank top. He particularly liked the tank top, because it was the same color as his wristbands.  
  
He gently brushed through his hair, glad that the pants covered his injured legs. The sun was just beginning to set, and Seto would be back to pick him up...hopefully before Jono came, so he wouldn't pitch a scene.  
  
Ryou couldn't hide the excitement; every part of him was just glowing with anticipation. He nearly shrieked in delight when he heard the noise that he had come to know as the 'breaks' of a 'car'. "Seto!" He cheered and rushed to the door just as Seto was about to knock on it, nearly toppling the corporate teen over in the process.  
  
Ryou grinned sheepishly, as Seto laughed a bit. "I take it you're ready to go..." he said before realizing that he'd not been this happy in years. Perhaps Mokuba was right...after all, he hadn't laughed in years, other than false laughs at lame business jokes which got him in favor with the next contract sign-ee. He picked himself and Ryou up, shaking his head a bit. Ryou quickly locked the door and put the key in his pocket.   
  
As Seto lead Ryou to the limo, he looked at Ryou. He was gorgeous...Something just…seemed to make him glow, no matter what. The clothes, the air...something was special about this boy...there was just an aura about him...serene and soothing. "I thought you might like a night on the town..." he said while looking Ryou over.   
  
Ryou grinned although he looked confused. "I...um...I don't know how one would be ON a town...but I would love to try such a thing." Seto nearly choked. "You don't know what 'night on the town' means?!" Ryou blushed darkly. "I'm sorry...I'm not from the city...I don't know many things about city life..." he mumbled.   
  
Jono had early on taught him to say 'I'm not from the city' so not so many questions would arise from his lack of knowledge. Ryou was actually very thankful. He didn't like being grilled for questions...in fact he rather hated it. Especially after Mako. Oh that incident probably scarred him for life. Never had he been more embarrassed, confused, infuriated and annoyed in a mere five minutes, than he'd been at that time. Five minutes of prodding one's personals would do that though...So he held no real malice...just a new phobia of 'questions'.  
  
Seto opened the limo door for Ryou, and ushered him in, before sitting next to him and smiling. "I took the liberty of picking a place in town that's the best place to party. Since you're not from the city, it'll be a real treat." He said as Ryou gaped at the spacious interior of his stretch limo. "One could...live in a place like this..." he said softly, looking at Seto. "I suppose...that if someone wanted to they could..."  
  
As they rode to the secret destination Seto had chosen, Ryou found himself snuggling closer to Seto, who in turn wrapped his arm around Ryou without knowing it. Ryou sighed contentedly, lost in his thoughts, as much as Seto was in his own.   
  
'Maybe...maybe I could stay here. I mean...it's obvious he likes me...and I mean...I've never felt more...at home. I could...stay on the land. Go home for visits maybe. I...I think I've fallen for him. He's so warm, and his eyes are so cool, like the water in the morning...'   
  
Ryou felt his heart swell a bit and suddenly, he had the strongest urge, to do just what he felt. To stay on land with Seto. Make the land his new home, and give up the ocean he'd been born in, for this one person. The one person in the world, whom he felt so STRONGLY attached to. His head filled with sweet images of the two of them, living together.   
  
To...be kissed, and look into the twin oceans that were Seto's eyes...to have this human look back into HIS eyes and see someone he truly loved. Someone he was willing to love forever. Ryou cuddled closer and laid his head on Seto's shoulder, lost in the reverie of being mated to Seto. Yes...mates. They could be mates. Love someone from a world he was so infatuated with...someone who had taken his heart and held his soul tenderly in the hands that now held him so close...  
  
Seto felt Ryou shift, and looked over briefly, and to his surprise, he was holding the boy in his arms, and to further his shock, Ryou was leaning gently on his shoulder, blushing ever-so-softly and looking lost in a daydream...  
  
'He's so...I don't understand how...he's so...I think I love him. I don't know why...he's almost a total stranger...and yet I've never felt so warm inside before. God I just want to...'   
  
Seto licked his suddenly dry lips and tried to push away thoughts of kissing those soft pink lips...or running a curious hand over the younger teen's slender body, and perhaps teasing a nipple...or perhaps the nether regions...  
  
He swallowed hard, as his mind began playing the most wonderful X-rated scene in his mind.  
  
******  
  
Ryou gasped almost silently, as Seto's hand roamed over his softly heaving chest, rolling and pinching a nipple. "S-Seto...Ahh!" The pale haired youth yelped as Seto's mouth found the other rosy pink nipple, sending a shockwave through the poor merboy. He panted and whined softly in his throat, as his back arched wanting more.   
  
******  
  
Seto twitched and crossed his legs, to prevent any noticing the sudden tightness of his pants. How was it that Ryou did this to him?  
  
Every day since that first visit to the mansion, he'd found himself in hot sleepless nights, haunted by images of loving the delicate young man. Nothing seemed to remedy the heat in his mind, body, or heart, other than the mysterious youth's touch.   
  
Although at the moment he was plagued with a bout of 'tight pants syndrome' Seto felt at ease...He felt like he was somehow more complete than before. It was like the feeling Mokuba gave him, only...more intimate. He felt like he'd found someone...someone like family. Someone who he could protect...love and cherish. Just like Mokuba, only... he could love on a much deeper level.   
  
Seto couldn't tear his gaze from the soft haired angel leaning on his shoulder, his hair...it smelled...exotic, something...almost like the smell of the beach at dawn. He leaned down and laid his head on Ryou's softly, taking in the strange scent. Yes...it was the fresh smell of the ocean at dawn...as wild as the Sharks and as free as the seagulls or dolphins.  
  
Ryou blinked slightly and blushed. "Um...?" He said giving Seto a strange look. "You...you're smelling me." He said looking confused. Seto blinked away from his own daydream, looking at Ryou for a moment, before suddenly laughing. A powerful and unstoppable rush of amusement, almost the same as when he crushed a competing company.   
  
Ryou looked at him confusedly. "What's so funny?" He said looking around the limo, for the source of such hearty laughter.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
The destination was Saturn Valley, the newest hippest dance club Florida had to offer.   
  
(Yes people Florida; I believe I mentioned it earlier. Though some of us have gotten lost and excuse uncreative lame name PRETEND it's a freaking SWEET name. lol)  
  
The party had already started it seemed, and the sky was oranges, reds, purples, and blues signaling sunset was nearly complete. Seto helped Ryou out of the car and smiled as the youth gaped at the mass of people.   
  
"THIS is how you live it up in the city." He said smirking. Ryou blinked, hearing thundering beats of music, and being ran into by a drunk in the street. He smiled sweetly though and nodded. "Yes I see. The thunderous blaring music and clumsy people are quite enjoyable!" He chirped, sounding more sincere than his statement implied. Seto blinked slightly, thrown off by the disagreeing statement and tone, following Ryou to the door, and mentioning his name, automatically getting them in.  
  
Once inside, the music was louder, and Ryou was surprised to see that really the only INSIDE was a part of the building; the majority of the people were on the outside part, which was in back, dancing and drinking merrily.   
  
Within Moments Seto and Ryou had joined the crowd. The music was fast paced, and Ryou soon learned that dancing was actually being pressed close to the person you were with, in almost an intimate way. He hardly noticed his leg at all, as he danced close to Seto. Their bodies gathering sheens of sweat as the minutes turned into hours.   
  
Around midnight a passing dancer, thoroughly drunk, knocked Ryou into Seto, causing them both to nearly topple over, but in that matter of moments, both boys found themselves aching for each other.  
  
Ryou groaned, inhaling Seto's musky scent, his mating hormones suddenly striking overdrive. The heat...the sweat...Seto's hands on his back, and his firmly built chest...   
  
Seto glared at the drunkard as he had passed, but he also said a silent thank you, for this position with Ryou...it was so wonderfully arousing. That little body pressed against his was almost more than he could bear...   
  
Seto grumbled, helping Ryou back to his feet after a moment. "I'll be right back, I'm going to request a song." He said leaving Ryou to his own devices.   
  
Ryou whimpered as Seto left, but was also thankful. Aegir below, he felt like having sex. RIGHT NOW. His body screamed for a mate, and it was screaming DAMN loud. He shivered as the wind blew softly over his skin. He wanted to be in the water...he wanted to wrap himself around Seto and just moan as he worked...just mate.   
  
Deciding it better to take a seat and gather himself, Ryou wandered over to the nearest table and sat. Breathing deeply a few times, trying to steady his head he looked around. There was a stinky sweet smell...  
  
"Hey kid, you wanna shoot?" A woman said, clad in grunge. Ryou smiled a bit. "Shoot?" He asked confusedly. "Ohhh never had smack before hm?" She said amused. "Hey boys, we have a virgin here. What do you say we offer him some junk?" The males of the group turned to look at Ryou, a few chuckling. "What...is a shoot?" He asked shyly, wanting to fit into the human world as much as possible.   
  
"Here, we'll show you." She said smirking and filling a syringe. "gimme your arm kiddo." Ryou blinked as the woman grabbed his wrist, pulling his arm and jabbed him sharply with the needle. "Ouch!" he yelped yanking his arm back once she'd finished emptying the contents into his arm. "That hurt!" He whimpered, rubbing the area gingerly and hissing at the soreness. "It'll pass. You'll thank me later." The woman smirked.   
  
Ryou shook his head and immediately got up and left. Thank her for hurting him? What, did she think he was mad? He wandered the crowd, looking for Seto, to ask what exactly had happened. He was human; surely he'd know what she'd been thinking. He stopped suddenly and blinked a bit. He felt decidedly strange.   
  
It was almost...like he could do anything. He giggled a bit and his eyes drooped down lazily his lips spreading into a 'high' grin. He groaned softly. "Seto." He whispered, seeking out the teen immediately.   
  
Seto smirked at Ryou. "Hey, there you are. I've been looking for you. Though, you look like you're having a good time." Ryou nodded dully and pressed close to Seto. "Poseidon you're so hot..." he moaned softly, pulling Seto into a fiercely heated kiss.   
  
Seto pulled away immediately, looking at Ryou with wide eyes. "Are you ok?" He said noticing now, the clouded look on Ryou's face. "Setoooo...please..." he whined seductively, cuddling close and gently nibbling on Seto's neck.   
  
Seto shivered and shook his head. He couldn't do this. There was obviously something wrong with Ryou...he was drunk perhaps. Oh but this was what he wanted. He groaned as Ryou rubbed himself along his body as if he were trying to find a way to melt into him. "Seto...I want you. Gods I want you to have me. Please..." he whispered fumbling with Seto's shirt.  
  
The music started again, and suddenly Seto found himself in the most seductive dance he'd ever seen. A small crowd gathered, watching Ryou do what suddenly he did best. Seduce.   
  
He pulled Seto close and began swaying with him, smiling as Seto groaned in response and agreed to the movement. Ryou looked at him lazily and ran his hands over his own body, the silver of his wristbands and tank top glinting in the moonlight. Another glint, as Ryou removed that tank top, moaning and purring at Seto. "Touch me..." he whispered softly.   
  
Seto looked at him lustfully. God...beautiful just look at him! He reached out a hand and stroked it over Ryou's slender form; he was built, though not as built as many men, he was still soft and feminine. Another hand reached out, pulling Ryou close.   
  
The music blared but the two teens could hardly hear it. Instead, they heard each other. Every pant, every moan the sweat on their bodies almost made them glow, in the moonlight and lights. "Seto, I want you." Ryou whispered in his ear, gently taking it into his mouth and licking it with a skilled tongue.  
  
Seto nodded his own eyes now clouded with a drunken lust. He picked Ryou up without a second word, and began carrying him to the limo.   
  
Various "awww's" were heard throughout the small group that had gathered, after Seto finally managed to enter the limo with his sea nymph.   
  
Ryou moaned and looked at Seto with pleading eyes. "Please..." he mouthed, his hormones screaming, his body aching. He needed this...he was ready now.  
  
Seto pressed the button on the privacy windows, and they rolled up, and he smirked. "One second Ryou. God I want you." He said stripping himself, and Ryou as quickly as fumbling hands could.   
  
He noticed immediately, the bandages on Ryou's leg. He gently ran a hand over it, making Ryou squirm and whimper. "Your leg..." he said working his teasing hands up Ryou's legs. "I will see to it's care, when we get home..." he mumbled smirking at how Ryou writhed and whined. "Setooooo" he said in complaint.   
  
Seto chuckled a bit, looking at his little love. He was exactly like in the dreams. Moaning, panting, writhing and delicate. He was a literal dream come true, and he wanted to cherish that. God did he want to cherish it.   
  
He leaned over Ryou and kissed him hungrily, running his hands over the softly heaving body below him. He twisted one of Ryou's nipples slightly, causing the boy to jump and moan loudly. 'Heh, figures the shy ones are always loud.' He thought to himself as he gently rubbed his hands over Ryou's chest, in a soft massage. This sweet angel was defiantly a virgin, and that just made Seto all the harder. "God Ryou...you're so hot." He murmured.  
  
Ryou gripped Seto's back, trying to pull him closer, for kisses or licks...ANYTHING. Just contact, and Seto was doing the OPPOSITE of what he wanted, and it was making his body scream. He wanted to be doing it, not stuck in horrible torturously sweet foreplay.   
  
Seto was so GOOD at foreplay. DAMN HIM! Ryou whined, tears in his eyes at the sheer pleasure Seto could pull from him, merely by playing with his skin, licking a trail from his neck to that aching between his legs.   
  
"Set-AHH!" Ryou gasping sharply as Seto engulfed that raging desire. His skilled tongue, playing over every sensitive place that could have existed. Ryou squirmed under the contact, his hands snaking into Seto's hair, pressing the bobbing head closer. He whimpered and moaned. He'd never been so loud in his whole life, but his body...it was sending shocks through him that pulled moan after moan, yelp and gasp after yelp and gasp.  
  
Seto smirked around Ryou's length, watching the boy's pleasured turmoil. He tasted so sweet. Seto ran his tongue over the slit eliciting another arch and moan from the boy below him. He chuckled, licking and sucking, no longer bobbing, as his hands were occupied with a lubricant he'd found, (damn he found the mystery lube! Lol) and rubbing it along Ryou's entrance as he worked.   
  
One finger slid into Ryou, and the boy yelped and squirmed against it. "Ryou, calm down, I need to do this ok?" Seto whispered, no longer occupied with Ryou's lightly throbbing length.   
  
Ryou nodded, forcing his body to remain still as Seto worked. Two fingers, then three, stretching and searching for that one special place. Ryou gasped and moaned loudly, as something within him was struck and a wave of pleasure more powerful than before rushed over him. Seto smirked and caressed the spot calmly, sending Ryou into a moaning mumbling frenzy...  
  
After a moment, having severely occupied Ryou's mind, Seto positioned himself and pressed in slowly. He groaned and closed his eyes, forcing himself to stop for a moment so Ryou could adjust. So hot...and tight.  
  
Ryou winced and clenched his eyes shut. It hurt, but the pain slowly passed, and Seto resumed pressing into him, filling Ryou quite nicely. Seto smirked and slowly at first, began moving in and out of his little lover.   
  
Striking that sweet spot sending stars into Ryou's vision and causing him to moan in delight. "Ah! Seto harder please!" Ryou moaned, matching Seto's thrusts eagerly, as Seto moved one of his hands from Ryou's waist to pump the pale youth's length.  
  
(I'm going to take this moment, to apologize for any BAD yaoi I'm writing here. I have NOT written yaoi in like...months. It's yaoi with training wheels. And suddenly I have this 'omg. They're going to laugh at me' feeling. So uh..don't laugh. Just um...yeah. Sorry also for ruining the 'moment' lol)  
  
Ryou bucked his hips into the touches and motions. The pace was unbelievable and he felt so GOOD. He didn't know how long he could continue at Seto's new pace. But he didn't care. It was good, very good.   
  
AN: HA! I can't seem to bring myself to go into greater detail. Besides we all know what happens (perverts we are...lol) So yeah. ^_^ Ryou's no longer virgin. What about the ocean? What will our lil' merboy do now?  
  
Seeya next chappie! 


	20. And then?

AN: Hi, for the record, I indeed know it's a 'shot' but being cultured and colorful as I am, I knew druggies, they call it various things. Shoot, smack, trash, shit, hit, bounce and various others. ; I'm too colorful sometimes.  
  
Ps. I do not condone drug use, in fact I don't care for drug users much, and it hurts my heart to see people doing drugs. There are so many other things you could do with your life. Do like the damn commercials VERB! Get one that doesn't involve killing your body.  
  
Oh, and now that my little rant-ish thing is over. Welcome to chapter 20! Have lotsa fun and remember! ALL HAIL RA!  
  
Ryou yawned softly and opened an eye, which was greeted by the most wonderful sights a person could see. He was curled up next to the one person he loved so dearly...the sun was shining brightly, the birds outside the mansion were singing and Seto had him in the warmest embrace. Ryou smiled a bit, and cuddled closer. He knew, to an extent, what had happened the night before. He'd mated with Seto. Poor Seto probably didn't even know that he'd been life-mated to Ryou.   
  
Ryou knew though, he knew the moment he'd opened his eyes. Merfolk have a special connection to the ones they love, and that connection spoke louder than any word or glance. He knew now, why Seto loved him so much, why he was so harsh to others, why Mokuba meant so much to him. It was all clear as a bell, all free in Ryou's mind. He bit his lip lightly. If it worked with humans, when Seto woke, he would know. He would know in an instant what he was...  
  
No, it wouldn't work like that, it couldn't. After all, it was a gift from Poseidon himself that merfolk had such a connection. Seto never knew of their gods, nor would he be blessed with such a gift. He smiled a bit to himself at that, but then frowned. It would be nice to have him know...Ryou hated secrets so much.   
  
Ryou snuggled Seto and sighed contently. "I could stay here..." he said to himself. "Yes, you could." Ryou squeaked and looked up into Seto's eyes, noting the smirk. "Are you ready to live with me yet? Or was last night just something for fun."   
  
Marik stepped out of the facilities in his home, looking rumpled. "God, I should install hidden cameras in Limousines more often..." he muttered amusedly. "That little merboy could be a porn star!" He added, sitting back down, and debating watching the little mating video all over again. "Stop it Marik! Get it together, you're studying him, not masturbating to him...more than once." He grumbled to himself. He spread the vast ocean of pictures across the floor, sitting down to look them over.   
  
Pictures were everywhere, Mako tending Ryou, Ryou sleeping on the couch, Ryou taking baths. It would have been eerie if Ryou were to know.   
  
"I don't know Seto..." Ryou said softly, looking away. "I don't know...I love you so much...but I also miss my home." Seto pulled Ryou close and gently ran a hand through his silken locks. "Tell me where. Anywhere on Earth you could have lived, I'll buy land there and begin construction of a home for us immediately." Ryou looked at Seto shocked at his words. "But..."   
  
"No 'but's Ryou, anything you could possibly want, I'd strive to get for you. If getting your vow of love back meant buying the moon, I'd be out in an instant looking for a way to do such a thing." Seto said in a serious tone.  
  
"Seto...you don't understand...you could never live where I lived..." Ryou muttered shaking his head. "And why not?" Ryou sighed. "Because..."  
  
Yugi paced along the coral bed where Ryou used to hang out. It'd been nearly two and a half weeks! Mating season was drawing nearer and nearer with each passing sun...Where was he!? Yugi bit his lip and shook his head. "He'll be here..." he said trying to calm his nerves. Yugi had waited patiently for the time Ryou was gone, fending off Ootogi, Bakura and Malik. All asking where the pale haired youth had gone...he was running out of excuses. If word got out that Ryou had gone to the humans he could get into serious trouble!  
  
Ootogi was also showing signs of unease. Yugi was sure he knew by now what had happened, though not the specific details...  
  
"Ryou hurry home...I'm serious..." he whispered laying back and watching the light bounce about on the surface of the water. "We need you back...I miss you, I love you..."  
  
Mokuba jabbed Seto in the side sharply. "Set-oooo" he whined cutely, pouting and sticking his lower lip out doing the famous heart-wrenching lip tremble of doom. "I set it up special! Do you know how much planning it took? It's my first executive plan that actually went right...PLEEEEEASE go?"   
  
"Mokuba this is ridiculous! I can't take Ryou out tonight! I'm too busy!" Mokuba feigned a hurt look. "Set-ooo I worked hard on this! You just say you're busy as an excuse! You should encourage good work from your little brother! I feel like you don't even care... I'm going to go write in my journal about how much you hurt me!"   
  
Seto stared at Mokuba for a moment. "You're an ass...fine. I'll go." Mokuba grinned. "Ass yes, but it works!" He chirped before hugging Seto. "Mokuba...sometimes you make me wonder..."   
  
"I know..." Mokuba said amusedly. "Here's the address, have fun!" He said, practically dancing from the room.   
  
Ryou was wandering once again, through the Kaiba mansion, wondering just where he was. "Neptune help me...I'm LOST!" He said peering into what appeared to be a room FULL of books like what Ootogi had given him. "Books!" He said gleefully, trotting in and looking at the vast shelves all piled FULL of books. He was about to pick up a book, when he heard something. A song...  
  
Following ears, he soon came close enough to make out the words.   
  
"Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away. While we're devoting full time to floating under the sea."   
  
Ryou blinked. "Under the sea...? What?" He walked faster now, intent on finding what EVER was singing about being under the ocean's waves...  
  
"Under the sea, under the sea, nobody beat us fry us and eat us in fricassee. We're what the land folks love to cook, under the sea we're off the hook. We got no troubles life is the bubbles under the sea!"   
  
Ryou grinned. Perhaps there were OTHER mermaids, who somehow had managed to been gifted by the old woman, to explore the land?   
  
He squealed with glee, when he caught sight of the television. There was a girl mermaid on it, singing with fish.   
  
"YAY!" He chirped and sat in front of the TV quietly to watch.   
  
By the end of the movie, Ryou was in awe. Humans loved merpeople! They wanted to marry them even though octopus people tried to kill them! He blushed lightly, and wondered if Seto might be so brave for him?  
  
AN: Hi, this was a fun little CATCHEVERYONEUPONEVERYTHINGBECAUSEINEEDEDTOPASSTIMEINTHESTORYANDI'MUNCREATIVESOTHERE Chapter. Eh heh heh. Next chapter takes place in the evening...and I can't just skip a day, that's cheating, and besides you guys liked this...right? Right? Helpless look Well anyway. Next chapter! Dinner and a bill. 


	21. Marik makes his move

Night fell over the city, and Ryou stood at the balcony stargazing. Mokuba told him to dress up, and had even provided him with a white old style shirt with sleeves that seemed too big, but fit at the wrist snugly. Also provided were khaki dress pants and loafers. Ryou looked very dignified, and he had spent a good hour looking over the clothes.   
  
Inside his mind though, he was warring with himself and looking merely for distraction. He had a mate out of the ocean now...he couldn't leave his mate, but he couldn't leave the sea... could he? "Everything I've ever known...was in the water..." he whispered. "I... could stay... He's my soul mate now. I could never tell. Pretend to be human for as long as we both live." Ryou said softly, looking down at the fountain that made the waters dance.   
  
"Jono would be happy. He loves me very much also...and Mako would always have a place for me to...swim." Ryou sighed softly. He had accidentally signed a contract of binding. He wouldn't be able to go home. Not without Seto, and Seto couldn't leave his home, his brother...the business he'd worked so hard to produce. No. Ryou was the one who would have to stay. He had no great losses, other than his friends and loved ones.   
  
"Thinking hard Ryou?" Seto purred pulling him back into a warm embrace. "I was..." Ryou said softly, smiling at Seto warmly. "I've decided to stay with you, live here." He said after a moment. Seto smiled and hugged him closer. "That's perfect. I don't think I could have taken no for an answer anyway." He chuckled. "I don't think I could have said no." Ryou said nuzzling into Seto's arm.   
  
"It's almost time to go...are you ready?" Seto asked softly, resting his chin in Ryou's hair. "I'm ready...where are we going?" Seto laughed a bit for a moment. "Some place Mokuba's planned out, he was determined to get us to go, so hopefully it's nothing too boring." Ryou shook his head. "You should be kinder to him... he tries very hard to get your approval." Ryou said softly.   
  
Ryou gasped softly at the large social gathering. It was very formal. "Oh god, not a movie premier." Seto grumbled, stepping out of the limo and pulling Ryou out tenderly. "Movie premier..." Ryou repeated curiously, looking at all the people, before squawking at all the bright flashing lights of a thousand little cameras.   
  
A woman with a small black stick rushed forward to greet them. "It's the renowned Seto Kaiba! Hello Seto are you looking forward to the screening?" Seto rolled his eyes softly and clicked his tongue. "I am hoping it's not a total waste of my time." The woman laughed falsely and looked at Ryou. "I see you've brought a date. Who's your lucky friend? He's surely got thousands of teenage girls in a mad rage for stealing your heart."   
  
Ryou backed behind Seto a bit, as a cameraman stepped closer to him. "This is my lover Ryou, and I'd appreciate it if your cameramen would back away from him." Seto huffed, putting an arm out between Ryou and the cameraman. "Well hello Ryou, do you have any thoughts on the screening? Looking forward to anything?" Ryou squeaked softly and looked at the stick she was holding out at him.   
  
What would Jono say to do...? Ryou blushed a bit and looked at the woman for a moment thoughtfully. "I...I guess I...am looking forward to um..." He closed his eyes in rushed thought. "To being surprised." He blurted. "I am hoping to be surprised." He repeated, firmly this time. The woman smiled and pulled the stick back. "Well folks you've heard it straight from the horse's mouth. Tonight's all about surprises." She said walking to the next person. Ryou looked at Seto curiously. "That woman just called me a 'horse'...what is a 'horse'?" Seto coughed and shook his head. "You're something else Ryou." He said thinking Ryou was merely joking.   
  
Marik smirked from inside the theater. Here was his target. It was time to make his move. Before this night was over, Ryou would be his.  
  
Ryou watched the movie in the same awe he watched television. "The movie is big." He said softly, blinking as 'robots' Tried to wreck this man's car. "I've never seen 'robots' before. They are very frightening monsters."   
  
Seto pulled Ryou closer and smiled. "They can be. If technology falls in the wrong hands, it really will end the world." Ryou nuzzled into Seto in a half frightened way. "Then why do people make 'technology' if it is bad, why not do away with it?" Ryou said, not really understanding the word at all. "Without technology, the world would also be a lot harder."  
  
Ryou nodded a bit before blinking. "Seto...I have to go to the restroom...where is it?" Seto blinked. "I think there's one just down the aisle and out the door." Ryou nodded getting up and walking up the theater and out to the hallway, blinking a bit in the light. "Bathroom." He said looking for a small man on the wall. "Little man?...where are you little man?" He said looking around.   
  
"Well hello there Ryou!" Ryou blinked and turned. "Oh! I remember you!" He said proudly. "You are Jono's friend from the mall!" Marik smirked a bit. "Yes, yes I am...Looking for something?" Ryou nodded. "Yes! I have to go to the bathroom. Do you know where it is?" Marik nodded. "Right this way." He said leading Ryou to said facilities. He waited patiently for Ryou to emerge from the stall, formulating his plan. He picked up one of the decorative flowers and looked it over, before opening a bottle of chloroform and pouring it into the flower and watched it dry, careful not to inhale any.   
  
Ryou flushed the toilet, still proud that he could 'go' with the best of them. He walked out and began washing his hands. "Thank you very much." He chirped smiling. Marik nodded. "Here, I have a flower for you." Ryou looked up while drying his hands. "'Flower'." He said taking it and looking it over. "There are lots of flowers in here." He said feeling the soft petals. "You know why flowers are special?" Ryou blinked at Marik. "No..." He said sheepishly. Marik smiled warmly. "They smell wonderful." Ryou blinked. "'Smell'...he smiled. When in the sea, he'd never smelt before, though he did recall the fragrance of the beach. The word to describe it was still hard to remember.  
  
"Just put your nose close to it, and take a few big sniffs." Marik said picking another flower and showing Ryou what he meant. Ryou grinned and repeated Marik's actions. He wrinkled his nose after the first inhale...it smelled strange. He inhaled again, taking deep sniffs of the flower, hoping to find the sweet scent that Marik had been speaking of. He shook his head a bit and felt a little dizzy. "I don't think it is working...it doesn't smell very good at all..." Ryou said softly, looking at Marik and shaking his head again.   
  
"Try once more. Third time is the charm right?" Ryou nodded dizzily and inhaled once more. He groaned softly, and dropped the flower, to try and balance himself. "I do not feel so well..." He whimpered softly, losing his balance. Marik caught him quickly. "Shh it's ok. I'll take care of you." Ryou groaned softly fighting to stay awake. "I...have to go back...Seto...the 'movie'..."   
  
Marik smirked and lifted the passed out Ryou up. "Now for an exit, to the labmobile!" He chuckled. "God I need to stop trying to make jokes..." he added, making a hasty retreat from the theater, he had to pack this little fellow up, and quickly. Thank god for trucks.  
  
Ryou shivered and groaned softly. "Cold..." he muttered shaking his head and hugging himself. He peered open his eyes and blinked. "Huh?" He tried to sit up, and immediately hit his head on some invisible force. Whatever it was, was like a small water filled coffin. He panicked. "N-No! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" He shrieked pushing against the glass and stirring up bubbles under the water. "I cannot be in water! I cannot be in water!" He shouted breathing heavily, and fighting harder. "Let me out!"  
  
It was dark, Marik had covered the small tank he stored Ryou in, in a black sheet, and loaded it into a small box. Ryou whimpered as the water began to show signs of motion. He could hardly see, he couldn't move, and now, something was near. Ryou gasped sharply as the box tipped, and the water fell unevenly to the base of the tank.   
  
Marik gasped. "HOLD IT EVENLY YOU DIMWITS! Cant you see it says handle with care?!" He ranted loudly. Thank god he'd packed that mer-creature in there tightly, if he hadn't they would have surely heard the shrieks for help. Marik sighed in relief. They hadn't, though he had, because he knew to be listening for them. He'd taken 24 hours now, preparing a special tank in his home Laboratory for this special little fellow. Everything from water salinity, to temperature, to the very soil at the bottom were all carefully selected and maintained. He'd carefully placed Shells and fish into the tank, Even a rather large replica sunken ship, that was a custom job he'd had made years before for another of his many tanks.   
  
"Hey Mac, where do you want this thing? It's heavy!" One of the movers shouted after entering the lab. "Carry it up the stairs and set it next to the tank!" He shouted making a final run over of all the elements to the water. If it was not just perfect, it could shock, cause illness to, or even KILL the poor creature. The lab consisted of two levels, ground level, where most everything was anchored, and a second level, up an iron staircase to just below the top of the tank, leaving the tank to Marik's waist, so that he could check the contents with ease.   
  
Ryou sniffled and laid still, his arms sore and tired from fruitless struggling, and feeling most insecure. It was dark, he could faintly hear the yelling outside of the crate, but could not understand exactly what was being said. "I want to go home. I want Seto...I'm afraid." Ryou whimpered shivering again. The water was so cold compared to the temperature of waters he was used to. He gasped as the box was practically slammed down.  
  
"BE CAREFUL!" Marik screeched having half a mind to hurl things at the movers for just DROPPING his precious cargo. "Take your money and get out you reckless morons!" He said practically throwing the money in their face and shoving them from his lab, slamming the door behind himself. "Finally!" He said exasperated. He straightened his glasses, and ascended the iron stairs. "My own little merboy...screw those idiots at Harvard, fuck those morons at Sea world, piss off mom and dad, and suck my royal penis Professor Smattener. Ha! Who's RIGHT now?!" He said triumphantly. "ME! So kiss ass!" he laughed, carefully prying the box open after his proud speech.   
  
Ryou listened and pushed at the glass renewed when he saw the Darkness lighten a bit, as light hit the black sheet. "Let me out!" He shouted, pushing more. "I have to go!" Marik laughed. "Quit your bellyaching! You don't have anywhere you need to be, other than in my possession!" He said, pulling the black blanket off of the tank Ryou was imprisoned in. Ryou stared in shock. "But...Why? Why would you do this?" he said softly, in disbelief.   
  
AN: I apologize for technical difficulties! chopped up my post. It even took away AN's !  
  
Anyway hopefully NOW it will be good.  
  
Also, I'd like to announce that my contest is closed, and I've found my winner! claps CONGRATS! Also, hopefully very soon, with the help of my new commissioned artist, I will be turning this fic, into an online storybook, with illustrated pictures!   
  
waits for clapping Oh come on! A little enthusiasm back there in the back? 


	22. Realization

Marik smirked down at the practically immobile merboy beneath him. "I did it, because something like you doesn't belong out there among humans, you belong in a tank, for all to gaze upon, not out getting ruined." Ryou stared dumbly. "You don't understand!" He said shoving at the glass once more. "I came only to see what humans were like..."

Marik opened the tank and pulled Ryou up by his chin. "Well you've seen them. You're my merboy now. Do you honestly think that that Seto guy would love you if he knew you were what you were?" Ryou paused and looked at Marik with fearful eyes. "Of course he would...wouldn't he?" Marik laughed. "Yes every human would be thrilled beyond compare to find that their lover was part FISH. Of course he wouldn't love you! If he knew what you were, he'd cast you out of his life." Ryou gasped. "You're lying!"

Marik hefted Ryou up, and tossed him in the tank before he had much chance to struggle. "Then I'll bring him here and you'll see for yourself. I'll make you a deal. If he still loves you despite your being a merman, I'll let you go back with him, and never bother you again. But, if he doesn't love you, you belong to me body soul and mind." Ryou glared. "I don't have to make a deal with you!" He said splashing water at Marik. "No, you don't, but if you do not, you'll just be mine with no chance of escape."

Ryou sighed. "Fine, I believe in Seto. He loves me for who I am...not what." He said softly. Marik smirked. "Fine, I'll just call him, and have him come over tomorrow evening." Ryou nodded huffing and sank into the tank with his arms crossed. "I hope I'm not wrong Seto..." he whispered, hating the way Marik would look at him and chuckle every so often.

The hours passed slowly, and the more Ryou thought on it, the more nervous he grew. "Seto loves me..." he would utter to himself to encourage himself not to back down from the odds Marik had set against him. He was bluffing! He had to be bluffing; surely humans were not so shallow as to pick mates merely on appearance, especially when he was capable of appearing no different! Merfolk certainly weren't shallow. Sure looks are what attract males to females, or other males...but in the end it's personality and heart magnetism that keeps them firmly in love, and life-mated.

Marik smiled and looked at Ryou in the tank. "Feeling unnerved? It's not too late to save yourself the heartache." He said smugly, causing Ryou to glare at him from his position on the edge of the sunken ship. "Leave me alone!" He shouted loudly, filling the room with a resounding angry screech as the sound waves hit the surface of the water. Marik listened for a moment. "So, when underwater, once your shouts reach the surface...you sound like a mere whale or dolphin..." he said scratching down a few notes. He'd heard Ryou when the shout had reached the glass nearest him, but when the shout had broken the surface of the water, which took considerably longer, the sound waves had been battered and disassembled into mere orcan music.

"Interesting..." he mumbled, checking the underwater microphones, finding the same result. "It seems that only when a living person hears you...that it's not garbled orca-speak." He said writing down his miraculous finding. "So, the possibility that all recorded whale and dolphin song might not all be merely those species alone, but it might also be the mingled conversation of merfolk. Ryou squeaked. "No! I'm...I'm the ONLY one!" he squeaked, shaking his head.

"Oh please. Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" Marik said putting a hand on his hip and waving a finger at Ryou. "I not only know there are more of you, but I'm willing to bet your from somewhere not far from here at all." Ryou shook his head more. "No! Really, there is only me!" He whimpered softly. If the others found out the humans had seen him as a merperson...he didn't even know how horrid the consequences were. But to have been seen, and to direct humans to the OTHERS would bring the wrath of the ocean god upon him. Ryou gasped. 'Oh Neptune! What have I done!? Forgive me please!' He thought shaking his head, wide-eyed as the realization struck with blinding force.

Ryou felt his heart slash in two...Even if Seto did love him, and Marik let him go...he'd go after the others. Ryou sank to the dirt in his tank and shook his head more. "No..." He closed his eyes and just lay there, in the muddy sandy bottom of the tank for a long while. "No...matter what happens...I will...endanger my family...my friends." Ryou looked up and shed a tear, which rolled softly down his soft creamy cheek, before dropping off his chin and becoming an opaline pearl, which rested in the sandy bottom of the tank.

Ryou sighed the day had since passed and he'd made a choice... "M-Marik..." he said softly, swimming to the glass bottom of the tank and pressing his hands against it looking around for the sandy haired man. He looked at the large monitor in the empty room. It pictured a lavish room with plush red carpeting, and fine furniture. "Seto..." Ryou said softly. The monitor showed Marik and Seto conversing. Seto looked angry beyond comparison, and Marik looked smug as always. They walked off screen, and Ryou heard the doors open. "No..." he shook his head, and swam into the small sunken ship.

Marik smirked as he led Seto into his lab. "He's right this way. If I'm lying, you can kill me where I stand." He said smugly, leading Seto to the tank. Seto snorted in disapproval. "Looks like an empty tank to me." He snarled. "Now...Where's Ryou, before I lose my temper?" Marik examined the tank for a moment. "Ahh, he's in the sunken ship." He said noting the fins just barely visible. "Ryou, come on out, your lover is here." Ryou sniffled and shook his head, hidden from view. "Marik...I...I cant!" He said softly, filling the room with mournful orcan as it broke the wave's surface.

Seto rolled his eyes. "If you're done playing this annoying game of voice tricks, I would like to take Ryou home now." He said glaring at Marik. Marik sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's a bad time to chicken out of our bet now Ryou...don't make me use force." He said calmly. Ryou lowered his gaze to the floor. "Seto...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you..." he said slowly emerging from the sunken ship, and swimming to the side of the glass, looking near tears. "Please Seto...don't hate me...Don't..."

Seto stared in shock. "What trickery is this?!" He said grabbing Marik by the throat. "No tricks Kaiba, this is your lover's true form. Look at his fins, you'll notice that there's a still a slight marking from the injury where his 'leg' injury was...and surely you can recognize his body features from the waist up. This...THIS is your lover, in his truest form. Ryou is not human at all, he's a Merman."

Seto stared, as Ryou looked at him, hoping beyond hope that Marik was wrong...that Seto still loved him, and that he'd be able to save the others somehow. Seto's shock died down after a few minutes staring, before a new look graced his features.

"You...you horrible little wretch!" he hissed, icy hatred filling his tones. Ryou felt flames in his chest and mind as the bond they'd formed by mating quite literally burned with Seto's hatred, severing itself as he spoke, ripping Ryou's soul and heart to shreds. "You lied to me! Deceived me!" Ryou shook his head. "Seto you don't understand! I never meant to! Please!" He pleaded tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Please! I love you, don't turn me away..." Seto laughed an frozen cruel laugh. "Love? What would some CREATURE know about love...you're not human...you're not capable of love...or honesty." Ryou gasped in pain as his chest filled with white-hot pain, hugging himself he whimpered lightly. "Seto please! I'm sorry I never told you! Please say you love me for who I am! Please I beg you!"

Seto glared at Ryou for a few moments, before his gaze softened to an unreadable indifferent face. "I don't love you. I hate you." He said after a few moments. Ryou gasped and whined loudly, in indescribable pain, as the last strings of the bond burst within him, leaving him alone, hated...and abandoned. "Do whatever you want with that...THING." Seto growled softly, leaving Ryou and Marik to each other.

Marik blinked a bit, watching Ryou huddle to himself, before two small pearls fell to the bottom of the tank. He almost felt sorry for the soft creature. "I warned you that this would be the reaction." He said shaking his head. Ryou looked at Marik with the eyes of a broken soul...shattered and completely undone. "Marik...please...you...have me. Do not go after my people..." he said somberly. "I will not resist you...do whatever you wish, just...promise to me that you will leave the others alone...and I will be whatever you wish me to be."

Marik smirked a bit. "Another deal, is that what you're asking for? You're trading yourself completely, into slavery of sorts, so that I wont go hunting down more merfolk? Is that it?" Ryou nodded, looking away, as another pearl hit the bottom of the tank, tinkling against the glass as it fell. "A lifetime of servitude, with no will or mind of your own?" Ryou nodded again, sniffling. "Just...leave the rest of my people alone..."

"Fine then, agreed. I'll not hunt your 'people' down but in exchange, you're mine. No fighting me, no and total obedience." Ryou shuddered and covered his face with his hands. Shame...shame and hurt. At least the gods would be satisfied, his family and friends safe. He'd done the right thing. Marik smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Well slave? Stop your sobbing and swim to the top of your tank. We have a lot to do, and I'm ready to get things moving." He said firmly.

AN: Well I bet everyone and their mother was expecting that. ::laugh:: if not...well GOOD cause I dun like bein TOO predictable. SO THERE!

OH! a few things. I'm on Ragnarok online. you should be too. I have a live journal, look at it. it's pretty. (COMMENT TOO! or at least review lots here.)

and SOMEONE said something....hum...oh well. you all have good reviews and I luuuuuuuuv you. mwa ::blows kisses, and throws mer-Ryou dolls to everyone::


	23. Midnight Moon

Ryou let Marik lift him out of the tank, it'd been many days now, and he missed his friends, and tonight was mating night. He was particularly gloomy. His hormones didn't ache for tender touches, his heart wasn't drawn to mate...he was forcing himself to accept the fact he'd never go home again...or see his friends or family. Marik had noticed, and despite how Ryou felt tattered and torn and broken inside, his fins still fanned out to show his brilliance. "Ryou my pet." He said tugging Ryou's chin up to force the small teen to look at him.

Ryou looked at him. "Yes?" Marik thought for a moment. "I've noticed a steady decline in your disposition. I've also taken note of how your fins have been fanning out and showing off your colors, though only half-heartedly. Tell me...it's mating season for you...isn't it?" Ryou looked at him dully. "Yes...it is. Today is the day when merfolk pick life-mates...if they fail to attract one before midnight when the moon begins to fall from the highest point in the sky, then they are to live alone...for the rest of their days."

Marik put Ryou down on the table and carefully examined his pet's scales, checking on their health. "I see. Is the water temperature good today?" Ryou looked at the tank dully. "It's a little cold..." he mumbled as Marik went about his daily examination. "Then I'll raise it a couple of degrees. Are the saline levels correct?" Ryou nodded softly. "Yes, the water is perfect..." he mumbled sadly. "Good little pet." Marik said gently pressing a thermometer into Ryou's more intimate places, causing him to gasp and shiver sharply. "I still suspect you're sick..." he said waiting for the thermometer to take the temperature. Ryou squirmed softly, looking away in half embarrassment. "I'm not sick...I'm fine." He said, a soft blush across his cheeks.

The first time Marik had taken his temperature, had been horridly mortifying. Marik pulled the thermometer from the orifice and jotted down the perfectly normal temperature. "Hnn. Perhaps you're not sick, but you ARE depressed. I warned you that Seto would react that way." Ryou whimpered softly at the mentioning of his lost lover's name. "Please Marik...I don't want to talk about that..." he said, hugging himself.

"What are you going to do little Ryou?" Marik said placing a patch on Ryou's chest, which made the soft line on the monitor next to him, display his heartbeats. "About what Marik?" Marik jotted down the beats per minute, and pulled the patch away, before taking Ryou's blood pressure. "About mating season? There are no Merfolk here, and you've made me promise not to hunt any down. Are you willingly going into a life of loneliness, my little pet?" Ryou sighed and closed his eyes. "It's all I have left. I've been cast out of my life-mate's life. I could never pass myself off as unmated to my family or friends...and no one would want a mate who couldn't manage to last with their first mate, I'm marked forever, as undesirable."

Marik laughed and wrote down Ryou's blood pressure. "That Jonouchi boy's been looking for you." He said pricking Ryou sharply with a needle, and checking Ryou's blood sugar and vitamin levels. Ryou winced and put his finger in his mouth. "Jono..." he looked at the windows mournfully. "Yeah, him. Seto and he have been fighting for a long time now, on where you are. Seto refuses to even acknowledge you were even in his life, and Jonouchi flat refuses to leave him alone until he finds out what happened. Funny how neither of them are actually looking for you though. It's because you're not human."

Ryou closed his eyes. "They don't care. You're nothing but an animal to them. You should have known you couldn't mingle with us. You know nothing of humanity. You have no humanity in you to even build off of. You are nothing more than a pet." Marik said as he worked, as he did every morning. "I know..." Ryou murmured, letting Marik stop for a moment, to stroke his hair. "And who's little pet are you?" Ryou smiled softly. "Yours." He said looking at Marik halfheartedly. "That's right." Marik chuckled and kneeled down to pet Ryou's hair more. He hadn't needed to break Ryou's spirit at all...Seto had done all the work for him.

It was now, all a matter of repetition. Ryou didn't have the heart or will to fight Marik anymore, he had given up. "No one in the ocean loves you, for what you've done...no one on land loves you for what you are..." Marik said, looking into Ryou's eyes. "The only one who cares about you now, is me." He said, watching as Ryou nodded, two shining opaline tears falling from his cheeks, before clinking to the laboratory table. "What beautiful tears Ryou..." he said picking up the perfect rosy pearls and smiling. "Your beautiful tears make me very happy."

Ryou let a few more soft tears spill from his eyes, each clinking to the table, as perfect pearls, varying from opaline, to rose, to cream colored. "What a good pet." Marik said pocketing the jewels and picking up Ryou. "You've been such a good little pet." He said putting Ryou down and patting him dry." Ryou blinked and looked at Marik curiously. "If I become dry, my legs will appear." He said tilting his head to the side. "I know. I have to take care of some business outside little one, and I need you to take care of my home, while I am gone." Ryou blinked and nodded a little. "Since you've given yourself to me as my little pet, I expect to see you when I return, or I'll be out to your people's home and trapping them before dawn tomorrow.

Ryou shuddered and shook his head. "I wont leave Marik. A promise is a promise." He said softly, pulling his newly formed legs to his chest. "I have some clothes for you." Marik said pulling a soft violet ribbon from his pocket, and tying Ryou's hair out of his eyes, and pulling a green shirt over his head. "You'll be dressed like I am, incase a guest arrives, if that happens I expect you to take good care of them until I arrive." Marik said pulling Ryou into a pair of Black pants, and putting a smaller lab coat onto him and buttoning it closed. "Perfect." He said putting a pair of shoes on Ryou. "Now come on."

-----

Ryou watched Marik leave, and looked around the house, before catching sight of a mirror, he stared into the eyes of the broken soul before him. His hair had grown out a bit; since he'd first come to the land, and his eyes had light circles around them...he also noticed how pathetic he looked. "It doesn't matter how I look...I can never go home...no one loves me." He pulled his gaze from himself, half in disgust and half in shame. "What have I become...? I'm not human...I'm not merman..." He sat down on one of the couches and longed for the sea. "Oh Yugi...Ootogi...I'm so sorry...Please mate with someone who loves you...please don't wait for me."

Ryou sniffled softly, shaking his head. He'd cried so many tears now, since Seto had torn his heart away...the precious rare mermaids tears. Every so often Marik would leave him, to sell the perfect tears to jewelers. "All I am now...is a pet...and a way for Marik to make money..." Ryou had learned a lot in the days he'd spent with Marik. He'd learned how horrible humans could be. Greed, violence, murder, theft, lying, cheating, gangs, kidnapping and rape. He'd learned it all...most from the 'television' and 'tapes' Marik had let him out of the tank to watch with him. Movies where people would kill others, just because they felt the urge to do so...or because someone asked them to kill.

Ryou shivered and looked away from the television. Marik brought him out of his tank once a day, usually at night to watch movies. Often times, Ryou would try to bury himself behind Marik, to avoid seeing the gore, or the sadness he now harbored for humans. They were not the glorious things he'd seen in the artifacts from the ocean...they were as Yami had warned. Horrible corrupt creatures, but not all of them were as such.

"Oh great god of the seas, who guards and protects the waves, and the souls beneath them...I have done wrong." Ryou said closing his eyes. "I beg, that by giving my freedom to the hands of my captor, that I have made right the wrongs I have committed against the sons and daughters of your seas. Please...forgive me, even though I do not deserve even the softest touch of forgiveness or love. Please take care of my dear friends and family...help Yugi and Ootogi find good loving mates, and forget about me." Ryou looked to the windows. "I pray, that you, great mighty god of my home...with your never ending love and boundless forgiveness, could find my atrocious act of leaving the sea forgivable, despite being discovered and seen for what I truly am."

Ryou bowed his head and shook his head. "I hope, that Neptune is still listening to the prayers of a wretched horrid little merboy such as me..." he whispered hugging himself.

-----

Hours passed as Ryou waited for Marik. The sun was setting in the sky, and Ryou could feel his body wailing in agonized defeat. He'd not attracted a mate, and the moon would be in the sky soon. He sighed sadly and shook his head. Memories of his past played through his mind, taunting his inability to return to sea.

"_Ryou come on! Lets go chase the sardines!" Yugi chirped grabbing his friend's arm. "I bet I could catch us some to eat afterward and then we could go explore that cave you like to look at!" Ryou giggled and practically danced in the water at the idea. "Oh that sounds great! I don't know if I can catch sardines...I'm kind of slow but I still want to try!" Ootogi laughed and shoved Ryou forward. "That's the only way to find out! C'mon, Yugi and I will catch some for you if you cant, or we'll chase them to you to catch." _

Ryou smiled softly. "I remember...how it used to be..." He said biting his lip a bit to keep from crying. "I wish I could go back. I wish I had never liked the land at all..."

"_I'm making my famous waffles! Duh." Ryou blinked. "Um...what's a waffle?" Jono laughed. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you haven't a clue what anything manmade is." Jono said, breaking off a piece of an already made waffle and shoving it into Ryou's mouth. "Here." Ryou blinked as he chewed, a grin spreading across his features. "Mmmm" _

"No...I don't really wish that. Jono was so kind to me...and his friends all treated me like I mattered..." Ryou said a sad smile gracing his face.

_Seto pulled Ryou close and gently ran a hand through his silken locks. "Tell me where. Anywhere on Earth you could have lived, I'll buy land there and begin construction of a home for us immediately." Ryou looked at Seto shocked at his words. "But..." _

"_No 'but's Ryou, anything you could possibly want, I'd strive to get for you. If getting your vow of love back meant buying the moon, I'd be out in an instant looking for a way to do such a thing." Seto said in a serious tone._

"_Seto...you don't understand...you could never live where I lived..." Ryou muttered shaking his head. "And why not?" Ryou sighed. "Because..."_

Ryou sighed and hugged a couch pillow. This was how fate had intended him to be. "If I had never come to the land, I would never have met someone I could love so dearly...and if I had never come, I never would have learned." He said softly.

-----

"Ryou! I'm home!" Marik said loudly from the door, causing the pale haired teen to jump. "Marik." He said standing up immediately. "You came home...it's so late. I thought you might not be coming back at all."

Marik smiled and put down the bag of groceries, and opened a neatly folded package. "Look what I've bought for you today. It's a special gift, so you wont be so down about being mateless." He said revealing a treat that in the ocean, only Royalty got to eat. Sitting within the wrappings was a finely cut squid, lobster claws, pieces of the puffer fish, and an especially delicious looking cut of Flounder. Ryou squeaked and looked at Marik curiously. "Why...would you go out and get that for me?" Marik smiled and folded the paper back around their dinner treat. "Pick up the bag and follow me please." He said taking the package of fish to the kitchen, followed by Ryou.

"I got them, because I felt like treating you to something special." Marik said softly, pulling a few pots and pans from the cabinets and heating them. "Tonight is a special night for you, and since I am not a merman, I have to think of another way to satisfy your desires for the sea." Ryou blushed lightly, at the unexpected show of affection. "Marik I..." he stammered carefully taking the items from the brown shopping bag. "Hush now pet. I know you didn't expect me to act kindly to you. Did you expect me not to love you just because of what you are? Seto was a fool." He said flatly, looking over at Ryou with an unreadable expression. "I on the other hand, will love you regardless of whether you return those feelings. You are the realization of my dreams, and you've all but promised to spend a lifetime with me."

Ryou blinked confusedly. He was all but blown away now. Where in the great oceans had THIS come from?! Marik chuckled a bit. "Oh quit acting so surprised. Come here, and I'll teach you more of humans. Today, you'll learn to cook."

AN: WHOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE lmao, where did THAT come from? Oooh seems interesting. Does marik REALLY 'love' Ryou or is he just tricking the small merboy again? What about midnight? What will happen if Ryou doesn't make it back in time?

Oh I bet you all are thinking that. ::snorkel:: oh, and snorkeling is actually snickering with a snort. I've made it myself. Lmao.

I'd like to thank the two people who were on the ball, and reviewed before the rest of you. Congrats for bein on the ball Enjeru and Orangeaura868!

Ryou thanks you, and in consolation of reviewing so nicely get cookies (not incorporated with me, nor named by me.)

1 box of icky stinky doodies

1 box of poopy gooey doodles

and 1 box of dookie gloopy ookies

weeeeell that was fun and look, the chapter was significantly longer than the others. See what happens when I get fast reviews? I update the next day, and with MORE than usual. That means you should ALL review and make ME happy ::insert dinghy smile::


	24. And then there were two

Yugi paced along the ocean floor uneasily. "Where are you Ryou?! You said you'd be here!" He shouted tugging his hair. It'd been weeks now! Surely there wasn't anything THAT interesting up there. "Did you get stuck in an undertow or WHAT!?" Yugi squawked at the surface of the water.

Ootogi grumbled and paced alongside Yugi. "It was wrong of you to keep this from me, and more wrong to keep it from his family. If Yami finds out he'll not only have OUR heads, but Ryou's head as well. Keep it down!" Yugi wrung his hands and let out a ragged worried sigh. "I'm sorry. I cant help it...he's going to miss the last day, if he doesn't come soon. Then neither of us will have him..."

Sighing, Ootogi took a seat on some sponge bed and looked at the rippling surface of the water. "So...some sea witch gave him legs...and he went to the surface." Yugi nodded a little. "Yeah. He didn't tell me much about it." Ootogi nodded a bit. "I remember the day he left, finding him out in the sponge beds a ways from his home. He looked confused." Yugi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his shark tooth bracelets clacking softly under the water. "This idea is so crazy...even if we DO find this sea witch, and convince her to give us legs as well, the land is huge! How would we ever even begin! We don't know anything about the land!"

Ootogi huffed. "It's just like the water Yugi. Don't let stuff eat you, and you're fine. The people there have common sense. We'll just ask 'em if they have seen a white haired boy about our age runnin' around." Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked at Ootogi like he was a moron. "That's like one of THEM coming down here and asking if we'd seen a white haired human on fins Ootogi. There's a BILLION of em up there, all with legs!"

"Well do you have a better idea?!" Yugi swatted angrily at a passing school of fish, scattering them. "No, but there has to be a faster way to find him!" Ootogi tightened his headband and nodded. "Well sitting here will get us nowhere much faster. Lets find that damn sea witch and get things cooking! We have until the sun sets, and the moon reaches the midnight point to find Ryou." He said speeding off towards the reef Ryou'd woken from his encounter.

-----

Yugi swam quickly, looking as fast as he could for any signs of anything. "Oh for the love of Poseidon!" Ootogi grumbled. "Give us a break! We need to find Ryou!"

Yugi swam further out, looking in one direction, as Ootogi swam in the opposing, and not ONE inch was going un-searched. Clues were very scarce and they had little to work with. In their frantic searching...neither noted the clouds forming over the water...

-----

Yugi groaned and rubbed his head, before hissing in pain. His tail was bleeding badly. There were trees all around him, and birds...where was this place? "Ootogi? Ootogi?...where are you?" He looked around for his companion and found no one. "...Well isn't that convenient." He grumbled huffing and crossing his arms childishly. "Heavens another one!" Yugi jumped slightly. "Are you the one who gave Ryou legs?" Yugi blurted suddenly, looking the elderly woman over. She was so old, and yet still attained beauty. "The pale merboy? Was he a friend of yours?" Yugi nodded quickly. "Yes and he's going to miss mating season! Please...you have to give me legs so I can go find him!" Yugi said wincing and forcing himself to scoot closer. "I'll do anything please! You have to!"

The woman sighed. "Little one, I do not know if I have enough power to do it again." Yugi shook his head. "You just have to! Please! I'll get anything you need!" The older woman laughed softly. "You could hardly get food for yourself in the condition you are currently. How could you POSSIBLY get what I need?" Yugi clenched his fists and shook his head. "Tell me! I'll get it whatever it is!" The woman's eyes softened. "Fine little one." She said picking him up with ease. "There is a lagoon in the middle of my island, at the bottom of the lagoon, is a sacred knife, capable of giving you the legs you desire, since my power has faded since your friend's wish."

-----

Yugi winced as the icy water hit him. "Aegir! It's cold as ice!" He hissed shivering. The woman nodded. "The knife, lays at the bottom, within a small chest, if you can manage to avoid the dangers of this lake long enough to get that dagger, then you will get the legs you desire. It's not too late to turn back..." Yugi growled softly. "I refuse to give up, Ryou needs help! It's obvious! He would have come back by now otherwise!" he said firmly. "I'll get your knife." He added, diving below the surface.

The water bit him like a thousand small sharks. It was bleary and cold. His tail bleeding only increased the sharpness of the sting. He was already feeling numb and sleepy. _'no...I'm doing this for Ryou, there's no time to sleep! Wake up Yugi you little ass!' _he shouted in his mind, shaking himself awake and forcing himself forward on his sore fins. "Chest...I have to find...the chest..." he mumbled, feeling light headed. The oxygen level in this water was stifling, and the temperature was frigid. He gasped sharply when something hit him. He turned and his eyes widened. "...Piranha?! How could a Piranha survive here?!" He shook it off wincing in the dulled pain. "Thank Neptune for the temperature..." he swam faster, until he reached the floor of the lagoon.

"There you are you little chest..." he said opening it. As soon as he picked up the dagger, a hissing seething noise filled his ears, and in a rush, thousands of piranhas were biting and snapping at him. "NO!" He wailed and swam for the surface as fast as his injured fins could carry him.

Biting, stinging, burning, white hot pain! Yugi hissed and scrambled onto the shore, his fins mangled and half eaten, his arms and chest missing chunks of flesh. The woman gasped surprised, and immediately dug through her pockets. "You risked your life for that dagger." She mumbled, pulling a glowing bottle from her rags, and holding it to Yugi's lips forcing some of the liquid down his throat. "You've proven yourself worthy of the favor you've asked." She said as he passed out.

Sighing, the age of the woman faded, revealing a wondrous youth, with flowing silvery blonde hair. "Selene [1], you're meddling in affairs that do not concern you..." A deep serene voice chided. "Oh hush Poseidon." She huffed. "I will make right, the wrongs I may, or may not have committed. It was a cruel thing you did to him." She said turning her gaze from the healing youth. "You do not give these children the chance to learn and grow...who else might the people of the sea turn to, but the moon?"

Poseidon [2] huffed, closing his violet eyes, and straightening his pale robes. "They need not be tainted by the humans, you're inviting their doom." Selene shook her head. "They need to live Posey." She said smirking as he grimaced at the pet name. "Now you listen here you indignant little!--" he growled as she waved her hand. "No! You listen here or I shall make the moon shrink your waves to naught! I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done!" She hissed the forest thundering, eyes glowing with the anger of betrayal. "I will not let you turn your back on these beautiful people, nor will I let you leave them in the dark of this world!" She calmed herself. "You took away my moon's light and star's song and used him to light your seas, and it's MY turn!" She seethed. "I will take your Typhoon and Tsunami [3] and render you useless as well!"

Poseidon pointed his staff at her and she held out her silver dagger. "You cannot destroy me, I control the waves!" He glared. "You cannot destroy me! I create the clouds with my vast waters, BLOCKING the light of your pathetic moon!"

Both ethereal beings stared defiantly at the other for a moment, before lowering their weapons, deciding against waging war. "I will send two of yours, to fetch the one on the land." She said softly. "We cannot harbor such hatred, Posey...not while the children of the sea are still in out care and still bringing joy to us." She said shaking her head. "I know..." Poseidon murmured, in agreement. "We agreed to create them, those hundreds of years ago, as a peace treaty between the ocean, and the moon." He said waving his staff away. "I apologize, for taking that which was not mine." He said after a moment.

Selene smiled softly. "Posey, it's ok. I know that my moonbeam is beautiful. It was only natural for the sea to wish to reflect it." She said chuckling softly. "The fisherman of the moon was unable to catch your elusive incarnation of my moonbeam, failing, when the mere land dwelling mortals stole his heart. We have to undo our wrongs Posey." Poseidon nodded, looking at Yugi, and noting Selene's motion to look to the side, spotting Ootogi as well. "Then, I will concede. Once again, the moon has beaten the waves in a match of wisdom. Send them to the land, and hopefully, they will retrieve the third soon."

Selene nodded. "Hopefully, but even then, he will have hardships..." Poseidon nodded and watched, as she used her dagger, to carve legs from the glorious fins of his creations. "After this, we must let the flow of fate progress Selene. Our role as gods is not to meddle." He said firmly. "We've already angered the weaver of fate. Making the quilt of history much more intricate than need be."

-----

Yugi groaned softly, opening his eyes. "Where...am I?" He said sitting up immediately. "Beach..." he said blinking. He looked around and whined loudly. "People..." he wrinkled his nose, looking down. He was dressed, in the strangest garments, most surprising being that he now had legs. He wore orange sandals, with green fastens, fiery red shorts, which had blue stripes down the sides and a green tank top. On his left shoulder, he noticed a strange symbol, of a star within a circle. "The sea witch!" He said breathlessly. "RYOU!" He squawked shooting to his feet, and then falling abruptly into the sand, getting a taste of just how gross small-crystallized rock could be.

"Oh now that was delicious..." he growled, determined to walk and walk NOW. Getting up again, he steadied himself. "Now...just like Ryou. One foot..." he said lifting it, and stomping it down into the sand. "Then, the other." He said lifting the other, and slamming it down. "OK! I have it now!" He said, walking a few more steps, before losing his balance again. He'd already gathered a small crowd of children, who were giggling at him. "STOP laughing at me!" He growled, getting up again. "It is not funny!"

After a moment, he pushed himself up, and tried again. "This is ridiculous! Ryou didn't have near as much trouble!" He said, slowly getting the hang of it. "Oi! Yugi hurry it up already." Yugi fell over once more. "Ootogi?!" He squawked, spotting the other, dressed in white sandals, black capri pants and a green shirt, which was unbuttoned exposing his tanned shapely chest. Yugi was now more determined than ever. There was no WAY Ootogi was going to best him! "Oh now this is it!" The smaller teen said, up in a flash and storming over to Ootogi. "You are NOT better than me just because you're bigger!" Yugi raged, causing the other teen to laugh. "Yugi! Yugi! You're walking now." He said chuckling as the smaller teen paused to note that he indeed was. "...I want to hurt you." He mumbled pouting.

Ootogi chuckled softly, retying his bandanna to keep the hair out of his eyes. "Even out of the water, you're a puffer fish head." Yugi grumbled. "Say that again, when we finish rescuing Ryou and back home. I'll show you!" He grumbled. The mating season had gotten them both very competitive, and though neither took it personally, it did slow their search. Yugi paused, and took a few calming breaths. "Peace, calm, flowing..." he mumbled, closing his eyes. "We have to stay focused..." he added, calmer now. "The hormones are getting to us...making us compete, and Ryou isn't even here to see..."

Yugi opened his eyes and giggled a bit, noticing where Ootogi's symbol was. "Belly button!" He said between giggles. Ootogi wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't matter, it's only there until we get Ryou, then we can go home and I'll never have it again." Yugi nodded and looked around. "Well...Lets start looking then!"

AN: ok ok ok this isn't as wild a chapter as it looks, the story just has a BIT of plot that I didn't reveal in the past, because it was irrelevant at the time.

1 and 2. Selene is the goddess of the moon, represented by our lovely friend DMG! (whatever HER past name was, if she was even important enough...) ::snorkel:: and Poseidon is represented...by...::Drumroll:: MAHAADO! Yup. Cause he's kinda cute. For those of you less educated, or just coming into YGO, Mahaado is the dark magician, only his previous incarnation was an Egyptian priest. And he was perty.

As for 3. an ancient myth says that all things were created in the image of god ne? Well, the merpeople were made in Neptune's image. Each representing a portion of his power. Yugi being the little speedy thing he is, represented a small portion of Typhoon, while Ootogi and his power, represented a small portion of Tsunami. Bakura represented reflection, Malik represented flow, and Yami represented cycle. (not periods...though that's a funny thought too the cycle of precipitation. You know. The water dries, reforms in the clouds and rains back down...ect ect.) While Ryou, was stolen from the moon goddess, in a manner. He is somewhat a double-edged sword. Representing from the sea, absorption (water IS the universal solvent) and from the moon, the serene beams of light.

Anyway. That was an interesting chapter, letting you know just a little bit of mythology.

I noticed a review asking about the tears of mermaids.

Another ancient myth about mermaids was that their tears formed pearls. Because one cannot shed 'tears' in water. But also, mermaids were capable of false tears, creating the fake pearl. One can't tell a fake pearl from a real one on sight. (just like real tears) but the emotion behind them shines through. Thus now people check pearls thoroughly before buying them.

(neato huh?)


	25. Tonight, tonight

Cars. Lots of Cars. Of course neither Yugi OR Ootogi knew what a car was from anything in the sea. "Wow...would you look at that. They have schools of fish on land..." Yugi said amusedly, as one group stopped to let another pass. "Red and blue and green and ooh hey look at that little yellow one with a person stickin' out of it!" Yugi paused for a minute, before turning pale. "Oh great Aegir himself! Those things EAT people!" Ootogi wrinkled his nose. "SHH! They'll hear you. You know sharks are spiteful things...maybe if we leave them alone we wont get eaten ourselves..."

Yugi watched as people quietly crossed from the corner they were on, to the other, the sharks completely ignoring them. "Hey! We can do that! I mean look, THEY didn't get eaten!" He chirped clapping his hands. "We'll just go out with the next group!" Ootogi was too busy examining the surroundings to pay much attention to Yugi's babbling. He'd spied that while the little red man was on the gray sea weed, the people would not move. Green must mean it was safe. "We will go, when the little man on that seaweed turns green." He said firmly.

Yugi glared and huffed. Wasn't that what he'd just said?! Minutes passed, and people began pouring into the busy avenue. Ootogi walked calmly, intermingled with the group. Yugi looked at the road cautiously. "Calm, quiet, flowing...just like the sea..." he mumbled, taking a few steps into the street, much after the majority of the group had made it safely across. Ootogi turned, noticing Yugi wasn't with him. He was still in the middle of the blacktop as the little man blinked lightly, then turned red. "AH! Yugi get outta there!" Yugi froze mid-step. Engines revved, and a few cars whizzed by Yugi. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! They're gonna EAT ME!" He screeched running towards Ootogi, as cars whizzed by him as though he weren't even there.

"GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Many angry drivers yelled, honking their horns, filling the air with the deathly moaning of hungry land sharks.

Yugi whined loudly, dodging between cars and nearly getting hit by three, before Ootogi snagged him by the back of his shirt, looking thoroughly annoyed, though relieved. "Yugi! You could have been KILLED!" He hissed quietly, a crowd already staring at them, and angry drivers in near wrecks waving their fists. "And you've drawn attention to us!" Yugi looked at Ootogi, eyes still wide, and looking as though he were about to soil himself. "I'm ready to go home now." He whined, trembling pointing at the cars. "They tried to EAT me! Everything ALWAYS picks on the shorter one!" He said calming down, fear becoming spited anger.

Yugi huffed, finally calm. "I hate land sharks. More than the ones WE have to deal with...at least in the water I can swim away. These legs are wretched and slow..." he seethed, now feeling foolish compared to the unscathed Ootogi. "Are you quite finished now?" The raven haired merboy said, looking annoyed or bored or perhaps a combination of the two. "...You...YOU! You need to be eaten by a land shark!...you flaming asinine barnacle brained...just AGH!!" Yugi huffed, shoving Ootogi away, throwing his hands up and stomping off, following the crowd, which was now dispersing.

-----

The day passed slowly, and Yugi and Ootogi wandered aimlessly looking for Ryou. There was just no way to find him in such a big city!

Yugi paused to rest and stared into a bar window. He grinned. "Oh...look at that Ootogi..." he said giggling a bit. Inside, was a band playing. Yugi listened and grinned beginning to bob his head in time with the music. "Mmm I love the sound of that! What is that wondrous device he's holding?!" Ootogi rolled his eyes. "What is it with you and music?" He grumbled sitting next to him while Yugi watched the guitarist.

"I can't help it. Listen!" He said doing a slight dance while sitting. "If I had one of those at home, I bet I would be the best musician in the sea!" Ootogi rolled his eyes again, his hormones were raging and he was irritable and here Yugi was, talking about that damn music again. "We're here to find Ryou, not stare at the music-makers."

Yugi was totally ignoring Ootogi however, listening to the lyrics. Ootogi groaned and got up, grabbing Yugi by his ear. "Come on you music-lover. We're here to find Ryou not to listen to music, rest time is over and it's time to look for him again."

"W-wait! They're not done! WAIT!" Yugi screeched.

-----

Yugi pouted and walked behind Ootogi. "They weren't done..." he huffed. "Oh come on, what's more important? Ryou or music?" Yugi sighed. "Ryou..." he said softly. He shivered a bit, looking at the slowly setting sun. "We're never going to find him...the sun is setting..." he said softly catching himself gazing at Ootogi.

Yugi shivered and looked away. No. There was no way in all the oceans he'd mate with Ootogi. He was bossy, self centered, egotistical, insane, and he had a superiority complex that could have filled the entirety of the Pacific Ocean...but he did look good when the sun was setting...

'Oh no! NO! Yugi you stop this right now! He's a bastard who's always picking on you! He's irritating and annoying and bossy and you HATE him!' Yugi shouted to himself shaking his head and balling his hands into fists. 'You stop letting those hormones do your thinking.'

Yugi's eyes drifted back to Ootogi's body. His back...his arms...his hair...it was all so sexy. 'Gods damn it all!' He seethed to himself. 'He doesn't even seem like he's being effected at all by mating season!' He screeched in his mind. 'By the gods I wish Ryou were here!'

-----

Ootogi closed his eyes a bit and took a deep breath. Night was falling, his body was practically singing in anticipation. He could feel Yugi's eyes on him; he could hear the smaller teen's breath. He shuddered and shook his head. 'We're going to end up mating...damn it...' he grumbled. The moon was already in the sky, and they were in a populated area. Ootogi hissed and shivered, his body demanding he mate, and do it soon. He looked around desperately, looking relieved when he spotted an area that was almost completely unpopulated, a park. He turned and looked at Yugi quietly. "Yugi...I..." he mumbled shaking his head. Yugi sighed a bit looking down. "I know..."

"Well...what do you think?" He asked after a long awkward silence. "I...don't want to spend life alone...I...suppose I could deal with you." Ootogi laughed a bit. "Deal with me hm?" He said amused. Yugi rolled his eyes a bit, both walking towards the park. "Well...ok I suppose that was a bad way to phrase it. It...Wouldn't be so bad."

Ootogi nodded a bit, shivering again. "I don't think you'd be so bad...we'd always have something to talk about..." he said quietly. Yugi blushed a bit, slowly drawing closer to Ootogi. "It's...not like you're the worst mate to have..." Yugi whispered almost breathlessly.

-----

Both teens seemed to glow in the moonlight, their thin figures accented and they found themselves gazing into each other's eyes as they walked...not paying attention to where they were going.

"Yugi..." Ootogi breathed, eyes becoming half lidded, as the moon continued to climb into the sky. They walked the park, completely lost in each other. Ootogi paused in the middle of a small bridge over a small pond. "Even though I've always acted like an ass to you...gods I love you..." he whispered pushing Yugi lightly against the railing of the bridge they'd stopped on. Yugi gasped and moaned softly. "Gods...I need you..." he mumbled shaking his head and pressing closer to Ootogi.

"Aegir you're so sexy..." Ootogi murmured leaning closer to Yugi, causing him to lean further back over the low-set wooden railing. "It's so beautiful here..." Yugi mumbled noticing the flowers blooming in the trees alongside the bridge, and the small almost Victorian styled bridge, before looking back to Ootogi's eyes.

They stared at each other for a brief moment. "I love you..." they both whispered longingly, and leaned into each other to kiss. Ootogi pressed Yugi further back, dominating the kiss quickly. Yugi gasped and began falling backwards gripping Ootogi, who fell with him, both deeply content to fall while kissing...

Yugi shivered and felt water rush over his body, and smiled into the kiss. They had sought out water...and somehow, in their lust had found it. His fins fanned out showing his bright crimsons, greens, oranges and blues. He moaned when Ootogi pulled away, the other teen's fins fanned out as well.

The water was warm, and comforting, Yugi pulled lightly away from Ootogi, who smiled looking over his soon to be life-mate. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered swimming closer to Yugi and taking both his hands and pushing them lightly above his head, as they sank to the bottom of the lake together.

AN : I'm entering a contest with this fic (as they said you could enter fics that were already written prior to the contest!)

anyway, lookie there...woah...looks like Yugi and Ootogi got it goin Onnnnnn

that little thing is just hot hot hot hot hot. heh I just loved the idea of them falling off a bridge into water. ;;; it just seemed like an idea I wanted to use.

anyway, as always REVIEW. if I can get 10 reviews by the end of tomorrow, I'll update again that same day. how's that for a deal?


	26. Sorrowfully yours

Ryou ate in silence, looking at Marik shyly. His body was caught in sorrow and hormones. Marik was smirking at him while he ate. "Ryou...I want you to think about something for a moment. It's your last day to pick a mate for life isn't it?" he asked in smug thoughtfulness.

"Well...yes..." Ryou said softly, pushing the plate away having filled himself on the delightful feast Marik had provided. Marik smirked a bit. "Mate with me." He stated firmly. Ryou looked at him shocked, for the second time that night. "Is it really such a shocking idea? I'm everything you could need from a mate, I provide for you, keep you safe, and I want to know everything about you...we can trade information. I'll teach you about humans, and you can tell me about mer-folk." He offered, trying to convince Ryou of the benefits of mating with him.

Ryou bit his lip a bit. "But...I..." he started before silencing himself. Marik wasn't unattractive...and he was right...he could provide for him, and since he'd be spending his life away from the sea now, perhaps...perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he did mate with Marik. "Marik I..." he started again.

Marik smirked a bit, rising from his seat and going to stand by Ryou, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet gently. "Come on, I know you aren't very fond of me right now, but if you give me the chance, I think that we could be good for each other. Unless you'd RATHER be alone...?" Ryou bit his lip a bit and looked at Marik mournfully. "I...well..." he shivered when he felt Marik run a hand up his back and gently begin to pick him up.

"Come on now...If not for love...for lack of a better option." He whispered, gently nibbling on Ryou's ear. Ryou looked at Marik blushing lightly, as he gently began to undress him. Ryou sighed lightly. 'Alright...I'll mate with him...I'm already spending life with him...besides...I've got nothing left to lose.' He thought to himself.

-----

Ryou blushed darkly as Marik fumbled around beside the tank for a moment. "Marik I..." Ryou stammered starting to climb from the tank. "H-humans do not mate in water..." Ryou said softly, and Marik raised his head. "I know. I'm mating a merman, and I'm going to do it the best way a human can, to a fish." Ryou huffed softly. "I'm not a fish." He pouted and shrieked when Marik suddenly pressed something within the hidden area of sensitive fins and pressed a button, causing the thing to vibrate angrily as it sent Ryou practically crashing backward into the water squirming and panting.

"Marik!" He yelped trying to shake the thing loose. Marik stripped calmly, and climbed into the water and held Ryou's hands away with one hand, using the other to gently pull the object away. Ryou gave him a relieved look, but it was short lived as Marik replaced the horrid thing right back, sending Ryou once more into a sexually pleasured frenzy. His fins were bearing his beautiful crimsons and magentas full flare as he squirmed against Marik. "Shh, it's a human device." Marik said smirking down at the obviously bothered Ryou. "We use them for a different and fun twist on mating. It's called a vibrator."

Ryou squeaked as Marik once again removed it, only to thrust the small device back in. " M-Marik it's horrid! Take it out before I go completely insane!" Ryou moaned squirming and flailing as though he were a 'fish out of water' so to speak. Marik leaned down and kissed Ryou lovingly. "I don't think so. You like the feeling, it makes you blush, and your fins are so lovely like this."

Ryou whimpered as Marik began to probe around within him with the vibrator, taking note of what made his body scream in delight, and what didn't derive such strong responses. Before long Ryou was arching and gripping Marik tightly as he continued to tease his precious merboy with the manmade sex toy. "See? You like it you little liar. You're panting and moaning like a bitch in heat." He laughed kissing Ryou passionately; glad when Ryou deepened the kiss moaning into his mouth eagerly.

Marik pulled the vibrator out and contemplated what to do next, gently stroking the sensitive fins that adorned Ryou's secret little crevasse. He wanted to take him properly, but was worried that such a thing would hurt the poor thing. Fish weren't meant for penises...but at the same time the allure of it called to him. He bit Ryou's lip lightly in thought as they kissed more, their lip-lock becoming very arousing.

If he did penetrate Ryou, providing there was room enough, there still was the issue of it being an exit only, and did merpeople even HAVE prostates?! Marik thought a moment longer before pulling away lightly. "To hell with it..." he moaned, crawling on top of Ryou and slowly entering him. "Here's to bestiality." He chuckled.

Ryou gasped as Marik's length worked slowly inside of him. It was much bigger than the vibrator, and to a point It hurt. He panted wincing slightly as Marik finally finished, pulling slowly out and thrusting back in quickly. Ryou squeaked as the motion rubbed the fins, scales and other sensitive areas quite fully.

-----

Morning light shone in through the windows of the lab, causing Ryou to stir in the small half tank. He blushed, catching sight of Marik laying next to him, propped up on the incline, to prevent himself from drowning in his sleep. Ryou blushed darkly remembering the previous night.

Marik had undressed him in the kitchen, and carried him to the lab, kissing and roaming his hands over his body eager to explore. However the big surprise came when he placed Ryou in the small shallow tank, immediately soaking him enough to expose his fins. He squeaked when Marik awoke looking at him. "So, we're mates right?" He chuckled as Ryou nodded shyly. "So, what happens when two merfolk mate?" He asked calmly.

Ryou looked at Marik. "We...share a slight mental and physical bond..." he whispered after a moment. "But it doesn't work very well for humans...Seto would have known I was...what I am if it did." He said somberly, looking at the water to avoid Marik's gaze. "So when he ended your relationship...you were looking quite agonized...can you explain that for me?" Marik asked pulling himself from the water and drying himself off, before getting dressed. Ryou nodded. "We were tied...by strings of the heart..." he whispered sniffling a bit. "When he disowned me, it burned the strings, the mental bond, and the physical bond...it burnt my soul."

Marik felt a twinge of sadness, and lifted Ryou from the water, wrapping a towel around him. "Shh..you have me now, and although I'm sure I'm not your first choice...I can assure you I'll never do that."

-----

Yugi groaned and nuzzled into Ootogi as he woke, the water a bit more crisp than the ocean, though much fresher smelling. "Ootogi..." he murmured sitting up a bit stretching and looking up. There were couples up there...feeding ducks breadcrumbs, and sailing small boats in the pond. He squeaked. "Ootogi!" He yelped shaking him awake. "There are humans up there! What if they can see us?!" He shrieked beginning to hyperventilate. "Yugi calm down!" Ootogi grumbled swatting at him lightly. "They can't. Calm down! If they could see us, someone would be diving down here to see us closer."

Yugi whimpered a bit. "I don't WANT to be exiled! If we are seen like this Yami will exile us! We'll be damned! Shark bait! Game over man! GAME OVER!!! We'll be worse off than those arctic nomadic mer-folk! I'm not cut out for exile! I don't want to be damned and shunned because I was seen! IT'S COLD IN THE ARCTIC WATER!" He said panicking as Ootogi groaned and grabbed his arm, slowly swimming under the bridge. "Now will you shut the hell up? We'll get out of here as soon as it clears out a bit, just stay under here."

-----

Ryou shivered, once more in the tank which was now his only reminder of home. Marik calmly taking notes on his actions and physical make-up. Marik dully turned the temperature down further, which instantly made Ryou begin to shiver more. "M-Marik...i-it's cold….p-please make the w-water warmer..." Ryou asked softly, huddling and trying to cover himself with his arms to keep warm. "I will in a moment." Marik said waving Ryou's comment away, busily taking notes, before once more lowering the temperature.

Ryou gasped and shook like a leaf in the breeze. "M-M-Marik!" he said through his chattering teeth, feeling the currents from the water jets that controlled temperature rush by him. "It's c-c-cold!" He whimpered, colors draining from his fins and tail, leaving him a very sick looking pasty white color, just lightly visible through them, was the bone structure of his tail. Only slightly visible to a trained eye. "Ahh I see..." Marik drawled, looking at the gauge of the temperature. "Ahh...fifty-five degrees Fahrenheit is uncomfortable, forty-five takes you to the point of fin discoloration. Pretty hardy for a fish."

Ryou shivered shaking his head softly in the water. " M-M-Marik! I'm n-not a f-f-fish!"


	27. Public pool problems

Yugi grumbled as they walked. "I'm hungry..." he said grumpily, catching a glare from Ootogi. "I told you to eat before we left the pond."

-----

"I'm thirsty." Ootogi blinked for a moment. "How in hell did you manage that...no wait...I don't even want to know."

-----

"Are we there yet?" Ootogi glared at the sidewalk as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

-----

"My legs hurt." Ootogi whined to himself. _'Neptune...whatever I did. I'M SO SORRY!' _He thought, wanting to claw his own ears off.

-----

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ootogi growled. "THAT'S IT!" He yelled, stopping literally everyone in the street. He calmed himself, regaining his composure to look at Yugi. "You are the WORST person to travel with, this isn't bonding! This is like some sick Siren-esque torture technique! MY GOD!" He ranted to Yugi, who merely stared in shock at Ootogi's outburst. "Are you CAPABLE of making it from one crossing to the next without commenting on something?! Are you?!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why yes I am, but it's more fun watching you SQUIRM." He said amusedly. Ootogi felt his jaw drop for a moment. "You were doing that on PURPOSE?! You little bastard!" He growled lunging at Yugi, who ran away quickly, giggling at each step. "Yugi! When I catch you I'm going to KILL you!" He yelled after.

...Well...at least they were making good time...

-----

Ryou sighed softly, letting Marik examine him closely. "I rented a pool." He said calmly, writing the morning information down, and setting down his clipboard. "You and I are going. I'm going to time how long it takes for you to transform from human to merman." He said picking up a small plate full of sardines and other small fish handing it to Ryou. Ryou smiled and took the plate eagerly picking up the fish and eating them.

Marik watched intently. "You...eat them whole." He said after a moment. "Do you eat most fish whole, or just small fish?" He asked curiously. "Um...well...I personally eat the small ones...but some of us eat the big ones without picking away the bones. I...just don't like being poked while I'm chewing." He said sheepishly. Marik nodded. "What about your bodies, your habits of disposing of waste?" Ryou gagged around a fish gasping for breath after forcing it roughly down.

"We...well..." he murmured looking down at the plate. "We take it privately. Usually deeper than we normally dwell, or bury it...or..." he said coughing and looking up at Marik redly. "I see. Primitive means." He chuckled. "How about your diets? Fish and seaweed only?" Ryou's blush lightened, glad the subject had changed. "Fish, seaweed, crabs, lobster, sometimes we...take a chance eating food that's fallen with a ship. But...that doesn't happen as often as it did long ago." He mumbled eating another fish.

"Alright and how is your society built? Do all of you vote? Do you have a selected leader, or a born leader?" Marik asked taking light notes on his clipboard. "We have Yami. His family is the god's choice for our rulings." Marik nodded scribbling. "I see. So, the gods picked him? So does he also lead in religious matters?" Ryou nodded. "Ahh. What about laws?" Ryou nodded again. "There...aren't many laws. Don't interact with humans, don't kill each other, and don't kill fish wastefully or without proper means."

Marik nodded again. "Simple, but you still broke one didn't you?" Ryou sighed a bit. "Yes..." Marik smirked a bit. "So, what would have happened to you if you had been caught by them, rather than me?" Ryou shuddered. "I'd be exiled; sent away from my home's waters...I'd most likely end up with the nomads in the cold artic waters...or die alone on the journey to them."

-----

Marik clicked the stopwatch checking the time, Ryou had dived in ten times now, and each time took roughly 20 seconds from first touching the water to when he was completely transformed. Ryou pulled himself tiredly from the water and panted, lying on the cool concrete sidewalk of the indoor pool. "M-Marik...the water..." he croaked coughing a bit. "It doesn't smell very good." He mumbled catching his breath from the exertion of pulling himself up. Picking up a towel he began to dry himself once more. "Again?" He asked looking to Marik, who nodded.

Ryou sighed, using the tenth towel and trying to dry himself more quickly. He felt oddly breathless after about the fifth dive, and now it was a bit worse, plus he itched slightly and his eyes were burning a bit. He closed his eyes, waiting for the legs to appear once more. "How many times more must I dive?" He asked softly, as Marik looked up from his notes. "Five. Then we'll say it averages at whatever time I get." Ryou nodded calmly, getting up on newly reformed legs, climbing up the ladder to the high-dive.

Marik looked up for the tenth time, examining Ryou's legs, as an excuse to admire his lithe form. He was really a luscious creature, and his attitude matched his soft physique. Ryou dived down, Marik watching with his stopwatch, clicking it the moment the tail was completely within view.

-----

Ryou coughed as Marik fiddled with his notes, and he dressed. "Marik...my throat hurts." He whimpered coughing again and scratching his arms a bit. His head was throbbing and his whole body itched and burned, even after the shower Marik had him sit through. His eyes burned and itched, and his throat was making him cough and gasp for air.

Marik looked up for a moment. "I've got some cough drops at home." He said as Ryou finished dressing. "Come on, let's go."

-----

Ryou laid on the couch as Marik shuffled through the medicine cabinet. He coughed, wheezing softly. "Hurts..." he mumbled pathetically. Marik came back offering Ryou the cough drop, before noticing something, Ryou's whole body seemed to be broken out in a slight rash, and his breathing seemed to be labored.

He thought for a moment, before gasping. The Chlorine! He quickly got to his feet and left the room. Returning moments later, with some balm and a few bottles. "Ryou, I want you to drink this, and I'm going to put this on your body, once it dries you're going back in your tank, and I'll fill it with some medicine to make your throat feel better. Ok?" He asked trying to maintain his cool.

How could he have overlooked the chlorine?! It literally cooks fish alive and he had Ryou diving in and out of it for what must have been three hours!

Ryou nodded slightly losing consciousness.

-----

Ryou awoke surrounded by cool comforting water and breathing better, his throat felt numb, as did his skin. He swam clumsily before hitting the glass side of the tank drunkenly. "Ma...rik..." he mumbled shaking his head a bit, looking with fuzzed vision around. "Ma...rik..." He caught sight of him across the room looking at a computer monitor. He groaned and raised a lazy hand to knock against the glass, succeeding in making absolutely no noise, and making his arm tingle before it dropped to his side, making him practically turn over. "Hnnn..." He mumbled swimming into the side of the tank again. The force knocking him back just enough to repeat the action, making moderately loud thunking noises.

Marik looked up and noticed Ryou trying to get his attention. "Ryou!" He gasped, getting up and rushing up the steps to the side of the tank. Ryou smiled dully, swimming awkwardly to the surface of the tank as Marik pulled him up and out into his arms. "You're ok. You had me worried." He whispered hugging Ryou tenderly. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Ryou smiled, nuzzling into Marik's arms, the medicine making him dull-witted. "I'm ok...I feel much better..." he said smiling a bit, slowly coming around. "The medicine...makes me feel funny and I can't...see anything but fuzziness..." He breathed shaking his head a bit, still dazed, but more aware than he'd been moments before.

Marik nodded petting Ryou's hair; trying to comfort the pale merboy. "In all my eagerness to study you, I'd forgotten pools had chlorine in them. You nearly were cooked from the inside and out." Ryou shuddered before smiling dopily at Marik. "Thank you..." he mumbled after a few moments. "For...saving my life."


	28. An email and a meeting

Marik groaned at his computer carefully glancing Ryou's way every so often, noting the merboy was entertaining himself by hitting a small beach ball in and out of the water, or trying to keep it beneath the waters of his little home.

Marik grinned a bit. Cute. He looked back to his monitor. Reading the following e-mail.

From: 

Subj: Annual Meeting.

Dear Dr. Ishtar,

This year the annual meeting of the members of science and technology's members and board of directors will be held in Sacramento California. We look forward to your attendance and appreciate your contributions and new theories on Marine Biology, Oceanography and Zoology. Our board of directors has elected you as this year's winner of the science and technology award.

Sincerest Congratulations,

International Association of Science and Technology.

President Gerald E. Cordey

Marik groaned and rolled his eyes. Great, now he had to go from Florida to California. "God I hate 'surprises' like this...they should cart the award to ME." He looked back to Ryou, who was now giggling under the water, holding onto the ball for dear life and swimming awkwardly against it's natural flotation to keep it down.

Ryou squeaked as he suddenly shot up with the ball, losing his grip and falling backwards, hanging upside down in the water watching the ball fly out of his tank and roll down the steps, across the laboratory floor and under a desk with wet little ball-prints in its wake.

Marik looked at Ryou and raised an eyebrow. "Having fun are we?" He asked, kneeling to pick up the beach ball, and giving it a soft toss back to the surface of Ryou's tank. Ryou blushed a bit. "I'm sorry...it's an odd thing. It won't stay sunk!" He giggled beginning to tug it back under the water with little grunts of effort. "It's a very strong swimmer!"

Marik chuckled. "It's not alive Ryou. It's a beach ball. The reason it won't stay under the water, is because it's full of air." He proceeded to explain laughing a bit. "Air can't exist under the water in any grouping larger than molecules. Ryou looked at Marik like he was an imbecile. "Moleycubes? What in Neptune's name is a moleycube? And you're wrong, air's under the water all the time. I breathe it. Everything breathes it."

Marik chuckled. "Your people aren't vastly known for science...that's for sure." He chuckled climbing the steps as Ryou let go of the beach ball and swam up to meet him. "A molecule is a small small thing. Smaller than anything you can see with your eyes. So small infact that we humans had to create a special device, just so we could see them." Ryou blinked and nodded. "But why? If you couldn't see it, how did you know it was there? Why would you want to see it?"

"So little merpeople could ask why years and years later." He said amusedly, plucking up a small shred of paper, and dipping it into Ryou's tank, holding it still as it checked the levels of different chemicals. "It's because we wanted to learn. If it weren't for those tiny molecules that no one could see, no one would exist. Everything is made up of billions upon billions of molecules!" He said calmly, looking over the paper and clicking his tongue.

Ryou blinked and watched as Marik walked over to a cabinet, before returning and dumping some purple colored chemical into the water. "What's that?" He asked softly, watching it filter into the water, disappearing. "It's what makes the air get into the water easier." Ryou gaped for a moment. "But you JUST said air can't be in water! HA! I told you, you were wrong!"

Marik laughed a bit. "Alright alright, I'll concede. I'm actually up here, because you and I are going on a little trip." He said smirking a bit at Ryou's blank expression. "I'm going out to get you some clothes, and we're going to take a train to California." He said as Ryou nodded. "Afterwards if you're good, I'll take you out to see the ocean. How about that?" He bribed. "You...you mean it?" Ryou asked, his attention thoroughly grabbed with the prospect of going into his home's oceanic comforts. "Yes. If you are good, and keep to your word, then we can make a trip special, just for you." Marik confirmed.

Ryou looked at Marik and nodded eagerly. "I'll be good. I would love to go home for a while." Marik laughed. "I cant take you 'home' persay, but I can take you out to the ocean for a few days. IF, you keep your word. If you break it and swim away from me, I know one merboy who won't think his home is homey by the time I'm done with it."

"I won't swim away...Just please you can't do that to my home..." Marik smirked. "Besides, you're my mate aren't you? Stuck with me for life." He chuckled, walking away from the tank and back down the steps to his computer. Time for a little behavioral study in Ryou's natural habitat, maybe he'd learn a bit more than he'd bargain for too.

-----

Yugi sat down, stomach growling in protest. "Ootogi this time I really am hungry..." he mumbled leaning his head back and waving a hand by his face, to cool himself. "It's hot...and there's no lakes...no ponds, no streams...I'm going to fry and starve...at the same time!"

Ootogi nodded, sliding down to sit next to Yugi. "I know...it's hot." He mumbled, leaning his head down to nuzzle into Yugi's hair, in a comforting way. Yugi blushed a bit. "Ootogi..." he whispered pulling away, and looking at his friend with a soft painted blush, and big eyes. "Yes?"

"...you're sweaty."

Ootogi groaned and thunked his head back against the wall.

"I know."

-----

Jono groaned, he'd been searching for Ryou since Seto had called him and aside from their normal bickering, mentioned that he'd left Ryou. Of course Jono had been furious!

"I can't believe he'd just ditch Ryou! Ryou doesn't know a thing about humans! He's probably lost, frightened and hungry..." Jono shook his head and walked around the main streets, looking for a sign of fluffy white, or a small teenage boy ooh-ing and ahh-ing at something mundane. He sighed, sliding down near a pair of boys who looked tired and were fanning themselves.

"From out of town?" he asked, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He didn't smoke often...infact he ONLY smoked in situations like this. The last cigarettes he'd smoked had been when he and his sister had been separated. The smaller boy stared dumbly, as he lit the cigarette and took a drag, wrinkling his nose at the smoke before exhaling. "I guess you could say that." The taller said suavely. "Where from?" Jono asked, glad to break his worries a bit. The smaller teen merely stared at the cigarette. "What is that glowing thing?" He blurted.

Ootogi smacked Yugi in the back of the head. "Yugi!" He berated, as Yugi held his head. "Ootogi!" He whined, looking back to Jono. "It was just a question! Jeeze!" He grumbled pouting and crossing his arms, huffing and looking away. Jono blinked a bit, looking at the two a bit more closely. "Say..." he mumbled deciding to test the slight theory he had. Who asked what a cigarette was? Someone from REALLY out of town. "How'd you like them...uh...escalator." He said sounding to himself stupid.

Ootogi and Yugi stared for a moment blankly. Oh hell...how do you respond to that? Yugi blinked. "I um...I like them?" He said cautiously. Jono smirked a bit. "Oh? Tell me, what's your favorite escalator look like?" He asked calmly.

Ootogi clenched his teeth a bit, releasing a worried breath. "We need to get going..." he said after a moment. Yugi nodded. "We're actually looking for someone. Have you seen him?" He blurted, once again receiving a swift clocking to the back of his head. "Ootogi!" He hissed this time returning the favor, before returning his attentions to Jono. "We're looking for a guy our age, he's got white hair, and big brown eyes, his name is Ryou. Have you seen him?"

-----

Ryou watched Marik pack, calmly kicking his legs to-and-fro from his perch on the side of the bed. "So, where is a California?" He asked picking up one of the previously packed pairs shirts and poking a finger through a small hole curiously. "Oh, thanks Ryou." Marik mumbled taking away the shirt and replacing it with a hole-less one. "California is a state, far far across the United States. On the other side of the land." He said clarifying himself.


	29. Falling

Ryou blinked as Marik locked up the lab, turning off the lights and computers, not only there but all through his home. "...How are we going to get across the land? In the red monster you use?" He said pointing to the car. Marik chuckled. "No, California is too far to drive. We're taking a train." He said opening the car door. "We'll drive to the train station. While we're there, you hold my hand, there are a lot of people who come and go there, and you don't want to get lost." He said, putting his suitcase and Ryou's in the backseat.

"Ok...Marik?" Ryou said sitting down, and buckling his 'seatbelt' like Marik taught him. "Yes Ryou?" Marik said starting the car, making Ryou squeal and clap, now used to the miracle of motor transportation, thanks entirely to Jono. "What's a train?" Marik laughed a bit, liking explaining things to Ryou. Ryou was the first person he'd ever met, who loved to learn, and cared what he said. Usually people just wanted an answer and didn't care to learn...Ryou though, loved to listen and hear.

"A train is a long snakelike car. It goes 'woo woo' and rides along on special rails so that it wont hit anything." Ryou blinked. "woo woo?" Marik nodded. "Or Choo choo." Ryou grinned. "And it's not gonna eat me right? It's just like the red monster?" Marik nodded. "Yes, it's just like a car, only bigger."

-----

Ryou gaped at the large metal snake. "Oh my...it's so big!" He said following Marik inside to their booth in the car. Ryou sat down calmly, looking out the window as other passengers boarded the train. "Marik...it's not woo-wooing or choo-chooing...is it sick?" he asked after a moment. Marik laughed. "It's not sick." The train let out a soft hiss, as steam escaped the pistons. Ryou jumped and looked near tears in fright. "It's angry! Lets get on a different snake-train..." he said trembling lightly.

Marik laughed and got up, sitting down next to Ryou, who'd been facing him moments before. He pulled the trembling boy into his arms and hushed him. "It's not angry; the hiss noise is the sound of hot water escaping from it." Ryou whimpered as another hiss sounded lightly. Ryou nodded sniffling softly. "I still don't think I like this snake-train..." he mumbled as the final call was made for passengers.

Marik grinned, knowing what was coming next. Slowly, the train began to jerk forward. Ryou gasped and clung to Marik as the steady sound of chugging began. Then...suddenly. Ryou perked up immediately. "Marik! It made the woo-woo sound!" He giggled jumping up to look out the window as the land slowly began to fly by. "We're going so fast..." he said breathlessly.

Marik sighed a bit, looking at Ryou as he eagerly watched the land go by. It really was amazing, Ryou made Marik look at things he'd taken for granted so long, in a new way. The little merboy was awed by even the simplest thing. It really had Marik taking on a whole new perspective. In fact, he had to look at things that way, to come up with simple ways to explain them.

Ryou smiled as the land flew by and looked back to Marik. "You didn't tell me it sang too!" He giggled, stepping back to take his seat next to Marik. Marik blinked a bit from his thoughts. "Sings?" He asked calmly. "Who told you it sings?" Ryou grinned. "It does. Can't you hear it? Listen..." he whispered becoming silent, the only sound heard was the soft steady chugging of the train.

Marik slowly realized what Ryou meant. It did sound somewhat like a catchy traveling song. "That's not singing Ryou." He laughed. "That's the train; it always makes that noise when it moves." Ryou smiled and shook his head. "It's singing." Marik smiled a bit to himself. "Alright, we can say it's singing, for just you and me."

-----

Marik yawned. Hours had slowly passed, and Ryou was curled up contently, head lying in his lap. At least he had time to think. Things were not progressing as he'd planned at all. Instead of Ryou becoming a lab rat, he was proving more and more that he wasn't just a fish, but a person. At first, despite appearance, he'd assumed Ryou was just another animal with relatively high intelligence. But it was becoming apparent that Ryou was a thinking learning being, not much different from Humans.

Not that it was surprising, after all humans AREN'T the master-race. There were some animals out there with rivaling intelligence, or learning capabilities, and half a million more that humans hadn't even discovered yet, so it shouldn't have been such a shock. Of course, thinking learning intelligent being or not, Ryou was his...and he wasn't intending on ever sharing.

Ryou was a piece of a dream, a lifelong dream since childhood for Marik. He'd wanted to become a marine biologist and scientist for the sole point of discovering mer-folk. Marik sighed, running a hand through Ryou's soft fluffy hair. Marik smiled a bit, inhaling the scent of the sea that clung to his little friend.

Ryou was so gentle and curious, he almost felt badly for keeping him, but at the same time...letting him go seemed the most impossible thing. Marik closed his eyes and breathed the sweet fragrance of the sea, gently petting Ryou's hair. Even if he finished studying he let Ryou go? No...Even if he offered Ryou the chance to go...would he? It was something Marik had been wondering about. Did mating to him mean more to Ryou than it did to him?

...did it mean more to him now, than at the time? Marik smiled a bit. He almost hoped Ryou loved him. It felt nice to have someone depend on him...someone to talk to. He'd forgotten how much life had to offer, he'd been studying it so long alone, that he'd forgotten the simple pleasures of companionship...and couldn't help but become more than a little attached to the sweet merboy.

-----

Ryou yawned, peeking open an eye and squeaking. "Marik?" He said softly, looking around. This wasn't the snake monster...this was a room. "Marik?" He mumbled getting up and wandering from the bedroom to the kitchen area of the hotel suite. "Oh! You're awake." Marik said calmly. "You were sleeping so soundly, I figured it'd be easier to just call a cab and get you situated. I have to go to a meeting soon." Marik said looking up from the television.

Ryou blinked and nodded. "Is 'meeting' like 'work'? Jono had to go to work...a lot." He asked after a moment. Marik nodded. "A meeting is almost exactly like work, only I doubt I'm going to be getting paid for my attendance." He said chuckling to himself. "Would you like to sit in the bath until I come back? I had this room reserved for us, because it had a large bathtub." Ryou blinked. "You can sit in the tub while I'm at the meeting, stretch out your fins a bit, since you've been out of your tank all day."

Ryou nodded. "Alright..." he said looking around quietly. Marik nodded getting up from his seat on the sofa and picking up a small case from the table near it, and walking to the bathroom, waving for Ryou to follow. "Alright, I'll run you some water, and get the chemicals right so you can be comfortable." He said boredly, turning on the water in the large Jacuzzi tub. Ryou squeaked in amazement, as the tub filled quickly, thanks to the five water jets. Marik leaned over, testing the temperature with his hand, before beginning his tedious task of leveling out the chemicals.

"There." He said proudly. "Perfect for you." He chuckled. "While I'm gone you can play around in here, I'll leave some towels for you if you decide you are done stretching out and getting clean. You can play with the massage function. There's a button right here." He said pointing to the button outside the tub. "It will make the water bubbly. I'll only be gone two hours or so, just wait in the room. Don't leave through the door with the gold handle ok?" He added firmly. Ryou nodded wide eyed. "Ok...I wont touch that door. I'd only get lost and confused..." he said biting his lip a bit. "I'll wait for you right here. Are you going to bring something to eat? I'm...getting a little…hungry." Ryou mumbled sheepishly.

"I'll bring some back with me." Marik said looking at his watch, gasping at the time and hurrying from the hotel room, shouting back only once "Be good and don't break anything!"

Ryou looked at the tub and stripped, climbing in and sighing contently, curling up underneath the water and looking at the ceiling. "Mmmm...warm..." he giggled hugging himself and curling his tail up a bit, tickling himself with his fins. "I wonder if I should..." he grinned pushing the button and squeaking when the five jets of water began shooting out airy water, tickling him to the point of sitting up in a fit of loud melodic giggles.


	30. Fallen in love

Marik sat in his seat, chin cupped in his hands, staring boredly at the president of the IAOSAT. Why was he here again? Surely there was something more productive he could be spending his time doing. Sure there was, he could be back at the hotel room watching his cute little mermaid.

Marik blinked a bit. _'ok where the hell did THAT come from...?'_ he thought a bit surprised at his own thoughts. _'Work and fun are NOT in the same category.'_ He thought to himself sternly, paying vague attention to the now completely pointless meeting, as there were better thoughts to be had. Ever since Marik had gotten his hands on Ryou, he'd been thinking more and more about him, and not about studying him.

Furthermore ever since he'd laid his hands on him in a more literal sense, he'd become very attached...finding himself thinking about him almost every moment he was idle. There were just...certain qualities that attracted him to the little creature. For instance, the way he felt in his arms. Granted he'd only hugged the boy once or twice...but he couldn't forget the warm soft body in his arms, and sometimes even longed to hold him again.

Also, Ryou was loving towards him even though he was in all terms a prisoner. A fine example being that if he were busy, Ryou would sometimes make a fuss just to get attention. Marik smiled a bit, staring off into space, thinking about Ryou and his volley ball. He'd gotten it for Ryou as a gift, merely a token of apology for making him sick at the pool. Ryou loved the ball, something so simple that no human would have given two hoots.

But Ryou, no, he loved that ball! He spent hours playing with it; in fact it never seemed to get dull to him. Though now it interfered with work, for when Ryou thought he wasn't getting enough attention he'd 'accidentally' send it flying from his tank, and make soft pathetic mewing noises at Marik until he would get up to retrieve the toy.

Marik shifted to cupping his cheek in his hand, the other hand resting by his arms, daydreaming on happy memories he'd come to gather since he'd met Ryou. Before Ryou, he'd felt cold, empty...worthless and just another face in the crowd. Ryou had unknowingly brightened his world. The very fabric of his being had been healed of its depressed hopelessness just by the simple act of caring, listening...being.

"Marik?" Marik shook his head a bit and looked up. "Yes sir?" He said, clearing his throat a bit. "Ah, yes, what was your opinion on the theory of thermonucleosis in the arctic?" Marik paused. "...Uh...yeah...it's good." He said dumbly.

-----

Ryou sighed softly, laying his head on his arms on the side of the Jacuzzi. He smiled softly, blushing ever-so-slightly, he could feel Marik's inner talk...just barely and it made him feel whole inside. He sighed a bit. It wasn't Seto...but...but Marik wasn't so bad. Ryou looked up to the door and sighed, wanting Marik to come back...maybe they could eat, or watch a horrible frightening movie. He sighed once again feeling almost lovesick. He grumbled. "I shouldn't love him...I can never go home because of him..." he mumbled looking to the mirror above the sink. _'But is that so bad?' _he pouted. "Well yes...what about Bakura and Yugi and Ootogi? I'll never see them again..." he said against the nagging voice in his mind. _'But that's not true, if he loves you, he'd let you visit. He might even ask to meet them.' _Ryou frowned. "Shut up, I hate it when the voices in my mind are right..."

'_Sourpuss.'_

_-----_

Marik peered in the hotel room quietly, he suddenly felt very vulnerable. In one arm he carried a bag of groceries and movies and in the other he carried a cut of swordfish wrapped neatly with a rose tied to it. "Stupid." He grumbled to himself, sneaking into the kitchen and putting down the bag. "This is so stupid. Why am I doing this? He's just a fish!" He berated himself. "It's not like he can really love someone. Why am I doing this?" He grumbled, looking at the packaged gift. He looked at the trash can for a moment, before walking towards it. Opening the lid he raised the package over his head before rushing it down to toss into the trash can. He paused just before letting go and sighed.

"Why can't I just go about this professionally? I'm not supposed to fall in love with my experiments. It's not that simple! He's not even REAL!" He said roughly running a hand through his hair. "Everything about him, it's not real. He's a merman, he's not human..." Marik sighed, knowing everything he was saying was just a defense. He'd never gotten over his fears, since the day he'd been painfully rejected from a two-year relation he'd had with a fellow scientist. It had been a horrible ordeal. But it had started as heaven, finally someone who shared his interests...but in the end, his lover had cheated on him, and rejected him in the worst way when confronted.

The hurt he'd felt that night had turned the shards of his broken heart to cold steel, and he hadn't been kind to another in any way other than to gain something since. But even a solid defense, forged from the flames of hate and sharpened shards made from fear and regret, from depression and self-hate couldn't seem to keep Ryou out of his heart...they just couldn't keep Ryou from making the abused heart beat again, and that's just one more reason why Marik loved him...and was afraid of him.

He couldn't take another heartbreak, he'd die first. But he wouldn't be happy unless Ryou was in his life...not as an experiment, but as an equal. He wanted to give Ryou the chance he'd wanted with Seto...the chance to be human. He'd left the sea just to see humans, to be human. By god, if Seto couldn't give Ryou that...then he would! But still...there was lingering fear...not another rejection. If Ryou refused... no, he'd sooner kill himself.

Marik leaned against the counter and looked at the small chilled package. "I don't want another lover like that..." he mumbled shaking his head. "But...you aren't are you...? Ryou...I bet you don't even know the first thing about being disloyal. Your kind mate for life, the idea of leaving each other is probably the last thing on your mind. But...Seto left you. Does that influence you?" He asked the air.

Ryou peered around the corner of the bathroom, dressed only in a bathrobe. He'd been unable to prevent himself from searching Marik out, especially since the air felt heavy and unsettled since he'd entered. It worried him, and he couldn't take it any further.

"Marik?" He asked softly, walking into the kitchen and looking at him with concern noting he had jumped and scrambled to put his hands behind his back. "I...heard you come in and you didn't come to see me..." he said sheepishly, looking away a bit. Marik smiled a bit, fears seeming to melt away. Ryou wouldn't ever leave him. He was practically a prisoner, and still craved attention, even if the only attentions he'd received were harsh studies.

"Ryou..." Marik said, clearing his throat. "I...got you a present." He said pulling the small package from behind his back. "I...um...well...it's for you." He stammered, watching as Ryou reached forward and looked at it blushing and smelling the flower. "I love it." He said grinning. Marik blinked. "But...you haven't opened it."

Ryou tilted his head to the side. "Am I supposed to? But...it's quite lovely this way. I don't want to ruin it..." Marik nodded a bit. "Well yes, the present is what's inside, and the flower." He said laughing softly. Ryou nodded a little, pulling the rose off and setting it aside and unwrapping the gift. He looked up at Marik blushing. "It's...swordfish...I thought I told you only Royalty were...were supposed to eat that." Marik nodded. "You did." Ryou's blush darkened. "But...I'm not royalty at all..."

Marik smiled and pulled Ryou into his arms and hugged him tightly. "To me...you are..."

_AN: Hi! It's been a while since one of these, but I think this one is in order. Just so everyone knows. THIS makes me very very angry and unhappy._

_"From: ....( )_

_i cant belive you made seto so shalow , you should change the story and make him not act that way towards ryou and still love him "_

_see that look at said quotes. A review I got. Now normally I LOVE reviews really LOVE them….but one thing I cannot stand, is when the review is just that. 'you should change YOUR story because I do not like it.' ...yeah. I'll change it. I have half a mind to alter my original plot plan just to spite said mr / mrs ....( ) No offense man, I love reviews, but your review is somewhat insulting. I've worked very hard on this now 30 chapter story and things happen for a reason. Seto is a jerk for a reason, it ALL ties into the plot. I know it sucks, and I have NOTHING against any character in Yugioh (…cept keith....shudder try pairing him with ANYONE…..) anyway, I wont be changing my plot, though sometimes I will take suggestions placed nicely. Better known as not 'I cant believe you did this, change it.' I know you meant NO harm. I just have been getting a LOT of 'you should change your story because I like THIS character with Ryou/Yugi/Otogi (yes I still know it's got an extra and useless O in the story. I like it like that. Sticks out tongue) /Jono/Seto/Marik I know you all have your favorite pairings._

_But this is MY story. Fiction. Fake! It's not real. Hell you can take it to wordpad and change the names around yourselves if you don't like how something is. But I worked very very hard, slaved and slaved and LITERALLY cried a few times at how hard it has been to pump this stuff out (yeah…I know there have been times with no update for 6months….eh heh…trust me I get writers block bad. HatoChiisai is helping with that. Akio Amadeo too. Thank them. They make me love on you)_

_Anyway. Just...for my own pleasures I know you all want the story to go some particular way, but I cant please all by bending my plot. I CAN however please all WITH my plot. I PROMISE you WILL love it. Hell I'm not even halfway done with the fic yet (omg...dont die.) Oh yeah, and mr / mrs ....( ) I am not making a personal attack, you're just the poor person who has done that most recently. I don't attack people…just actions of people. Anyway, we all know who is guilty of posting comments of the like. I don't need to name names. Lets just try to remember my feelings when you review, and the effort and time it takes to write, edit and post each chapter._

_Just bear with me, you all will like how things progress, and as for Seto, just wait and see. It now all depends on how spiteful I get. I'm hoping I don't get spiteful…but darn that little devil on my shoulder…._

_AHEM on to the niceties AnimeFanMeepa has decided that her and her friend will be making a manga based on ideas from this fiction! I am shamelessly plugging them. I hope they remember to shamelessly plug me back. jabs at them with pitchfork of doom_

_ALSO I've entered this fic and WIHTM in the Media miner's 3rd annual bigass fanfiction contest. Cheer for me! Please?_

_Another nice note, that my artist, though slow, HAS been working. She has. I swear. Just….really really slow. But there is NOTHING wrong with slow. I cannot complain about slow…I'd be one helluva hypocrite. So uh…yeah_

_Oh yeah…I want to be like an artist I want to put a paypalsticker here, and you all to pay me money for almost nothing. For doing what I love, and not doing a darn thing for you. (free money!) ahem, ok I'm done ranting and cheering. I hope some of you read all of this junk_

_I just had a LOT of sugar. Anyway. I updated early and I intend to update again within a few days…depending on how typity I am. OH!_

_Faster updates depend on a few things…you want to help Mally-chan update fast so you read more about our little mer-hero and his lover?_

_Here's how! announcer voice_

_I love art. Art art arty art! Gimme. Feed art to me I make pretty chapter._

_Music. I write to music, and I am dangerously low on good new music SUGGEST! I love to try new things…but please no dark evil satan music. My friend Bakurathepyro…has some bad taste in scary dark evil music…and Satan now lives in her amp to scare her. BWA HA! Oh, an Bakurapyro, if you're reading.. BOJIHOEIHGQWIHFQ imitating your amp as heard over the phone_

_Meeting me (as if.)_

_Calling me. (ooh another as if.)_

_Writing me e-mails or real letters (as if.)_

_IMing me. I love to talk. I'm actually quite lonely IRL. ; I don't get out much anymore due to work scheduling. (but I have the best STUFF. paycheck)_

_Anyway. Thankies! Ja ne!_

_PS. Please continue to review, this was not to scare anyone, even mister or miss ....( ) off. Just please don't ask me to change my story. You will all love it. Just give it time._


	31. I, Android

Mokuba glared at his brother. "I hate you." He said calmly, breaking his vow of silence for only a moment, to express his complete displeasure in his brother's indescribably stupid and selfish actions.

Seto looked up from his computer monitor, glaring back. "Mokuba, he wasn't human!" Mokuba looked away. "Big brother, I've always supported you in everything you've ever done, for better or worse, but this time I don't. I hate what you did, and I'll never forgive you for it if you don't make things right with Ryou. All he ever was to you was nice, and you go and sell him off to some scientist just because he's different from you." Mokuba said shaking his head, spiky black mane dancing from side to side before Seto's eyes.

"Mokuba, he was a merman! He's not a human being! He's just an animal!" Seto growled, looking back to his computer screen.

"Seto, just because he's different doesn't mean he's not capable of feeling and emotion. He loved you, and you loved him, you're making things more complicated than they need to be!" Mokuba said turning back to glare at Seto once more. "So what if he was a merman? That's cool! You finally had someone who made you happy, and you ditch him just because he's a little different. You're lower than low big brother, and I'm losing any respect for you I had. I can't believe you're so...so...SHALLOW! So fucking shallow and heartless." Mokuba shouted wiping his eyes a bit.

He missed Ryou, even if Seto didn't, the white haired angel really lifted the stressful fuzzy barriers around the mansion and he hated having it back, now that he knew what it had been like to be without it. Ryou had been the most fun he'd ever known, and he'd made Seto happy...and it angered him to see Seto had treated him like that.

"Seto, I'm leaving. I'm going to pack my things, and I'm going to go live somewhere else, I can't stand sharing a roof with you if you're going to act like this. I'd sooner live poor and homeless in the streets, than share anything with someone as cold and heartless as you."

Seto paused and looked up, sighing. "Mokuba...stop." He said softly. "Don't go ok? You don't have anywhere to go, just calm down..." he added running a hand through his hair.

"Seto, you need to make things right, what you did was wrong, and you know it..."

-----

Yugi practically dived into the soft bed and sighed contently, glad to have something soft under him. "Thanks Jono!" He said in relief. Ootogi sighed and sat on the bed. "So, Ryou was staying with you...what happened?" Jono sighed and shook his head. "Well, he fell in love." Yugi gagged on air and sat up to stare at Jono. "You're joking right? You have to be!" He said frantically. "Ryou can't love anyone but me!" Ootogi glared before looking at Yugi casually, with the look of a contemplating murderer. "Oh? I beg to differ. He loves me, not you, little runt."

Jono blinked and watched as the two began fighting over Ryou. "Uhh...guys?" He said softly, not wanting to get too close. "Uhh...guys? Guys?" He said a bit louder, still shocked that they were fighting like this over someone who wasn't even there. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Jono shouted exasperatedly, still getting no response. "Oh good god!" He groaned rolling his eyes and storming from the room, only to return with a bucket of water. "STOP IT!" he yelled, thoroughly soaking both teens with the contents of the bucket, as well as the sofa sleeper.

Yugi blinked and stared at Ootogi for a moment, before looking at Jono and grinning sheepishly. "Oh yeah...you're still there." Ootogi's eyes narrowed and he got off of Yugi, whom he had been strangling moments before. "About time you two quit it..." Jono grumbled picking the bucket up, and beginning to sop up the water with towels, as best he could. "AS I was saying..." he glared, as he dried. "Ryou fell in love with Seto, and Seto ditched him, but he wont tell me where or what even happened. So I went out on my own to find him, and ended up finding you two." Jono finished.

Yugi sighed, pulling himself into a sitting position that kept his fins from touching the floor. "So...you don't know where he is either?" He said glumly.

"No, I don't. But I suppose I can give you guys a place to crash, and food to eat, if you swear you won't trash the place." Jono said, remembering the incident with Ryou.

Ootogi nodded. "We'd appreciate it. We didn't really have a plan..." he glared at Yugi. "Before we left the ocean, so we were somewhat unprepared..."

Yugi pouted and jabbed Ootogi. "I don't recall you being all too eager to plan anything out either!"

-----

Marik sighed and held Ryou in his lap, as they watched 'I, Android' a new sci-fi thriller about androids and whether or not they have souls and thoughts their own.

"Marik...What's that?" Ryou said pointing to possibly the three hundredth thing in the movie. Marik sighed amusedly, and paused the movie. "You mean the little thing he keeps putting up to his ear? That's called a cell phone." He said calmly. "It's just like the telephone, only you can take it with you so you won't miss any phone talks." He said using Ryou's phrase, for when someone called. Phone talking is what he did often, apparently, and Ryou had always wondered why he would spend so much time talking to a strange plastic device, rather than talking to him.

"Oh...and...Phone talking, it's when another human calls...right?" He asked blinking and tilting his head to the side. "Yes, that's exactly what phone talking is." Marik said proudly. Ryou really was learning, and this only added to the new theory, that merfolk were not just...animals. A theory that he'd...recently developed.

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Ok...so a tellphone and cellphone. I think I understand." He chirped looking pleased as Marik unpaused the movie, and they went back to watching. Ryou didn't really understand the big words...but he knew that the humans were upset at the androids, which looked just like humans, only just a little different. They helped humans, but humans didn't treat them the same.

He picked up a shrimp from the small bowl Marik had made, and munched it quietly. Marik was acting differently...he'd been slowly becoming nicer, and recently...well he was, well...fun to be around. Ryou blushed lightly, remembering the swordfish and flower, which he had been taught how to put in a cup of water to keep it alive. Marik had been, tender towards him lately and he was growing attached. Ryou bit his lip, blushing more. They were mates, but he'd never thought he might like being bound to Marik like that, but he was starting to.

Marik wasn't physically unattractive; he was very attractive in that area. He was so exotic! Ryou slowly looked at Marik, who was deeply indulged in the movie, not noticing Ryou's glace. Marik was the color of sun warmed sand, just like Malik, and he had what appeared to be very soft hair that stuck out in every direction in spikes, just like an urchin. Ryou blushed a bit, still admiring why Marik wasn't unattractive. Marik was defiantly strong, he could easily lift him even when he was soaking wet, and weighted down by the water. Marik had always provided for him...and taught him things...and he had very thoughtful indigo eyes. Ryou squeaked when Marik's gaze turned from the TV to his. "Ryou...?" He said noticing the soft blush. Ryou looked away quickly. "U-um…" he stammered looking back to the TV.

Marik smiled a bit, sighing in almost lovesick joy. Ryou did like him...maybe even love him, and he somehow couldn't be happier. It was amazing, his childhood fantasy of meeting merpeople had come true, and now he was falling for one. Who'd have thought something like this was even possible...?

AN: whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Looka that lots of Os heh Urchins are funny. They're them spikeballs in the ocean. If you didn't know. Mean little buggers.

I couldn't go to work today, so I wrote, and you all got lucky a whooooooole chapter. Hnn Now I'm bored! Rrrr… how about a question for all of you. Are my characters out of character badly? dumb look I'm tryin my best, and they SEEM in character to me. But then again it's hard to tell when you're the writer. So you all tell me.

Also, an announcement. When/if this baby hits 50 chapters, I demand tribute. You all will celebrate with me! And and...pictures? draw me pictures and write me letters? Pleeeeeeeease? C'mon! I deserve it! I work hard to please you all…sniffle snuffle sniffle I'd be happy?

Thanks for the song suggestions and reviews today. Lookie! You are rewarded!


	32. Time travelers! Night on a steamboat

Marik smirked putting the phone down and looking at Ryou, who was still sleeping. He'd been needing a vacation from work, and since Ryou was so whimsical he decided today would be a fine day to take off the lab coat for once, and step out into the sun and play around. He'd planned a big day full of magic and learning for Ryou. Well really it'd be him that'd be making the magic, since most anyone else in the world would think he was a big fat liar, with what he had planned. He chuckled a bit.

The plan was to tell Ryou he was going to take him back in time, so he could see humans before they had so much technology so he'd better understand humanity. It was a great plan, because he knew Ryou's eyes would light up right at the thought of going out to see more humans. Oh the day would be great!

Marik got up from his notepad on the desk and took off his lab coat, draping it across the back of the chair, walking into his room and digging through his suitcase. "Hmm...I want to have a little fun myself today, so I'm going to dress down." He mumbled to himself, pulling out a pair of khaki carpenter pants and a black tank top. He looked in the mirror awkwardly. "God I feel weird..." he said after a moment. "It's been forever since I last wore casual clothes without my lab coat."

----

Ryou yawned and stretched, curling into the sofa's cushions, opening an eye to glare at the bright morning light. "Hnn...sun..." he mumbled sitting up. He groaned and shook his head a bit, his bed-head shaking out becoming more tousled. He got up and wandered over to his suitcase that Marik had packed, and put on new boxer shorts, a pair of slightly loose jeans, and a short sleeved hoodie that read 'Bite my perfect ass!'. He wrinkled his nose at the phrase on the hoodie as he slipped it on and pulled his hair out of the thing calmly. Smiling a bit he then wandered to the bathroom to comb his hair out.

"Well good morning Ryou." Marik said as Ryou stepped into the bathroom. "You look..." he paused chuckling a bit. "Like a truck hit you. You've got terrible bed-head." Ryou blinked a bit. "Good morning Marik...you also have terrible bed-head?" Ryou mimicked the greeting curiously as he picked up the brush. Marik laughed a bit. "No no, I do not have bed-head. Bed-head is when your hair is messed up, sticking out after sleeping. See? You have bed-head."

-----

Ryou gaped in awe. The buildings all were different and large four legged creatures were pulling larger things about the cobblestone streets. "Ryou, this is how humans were a long time ago." Ryou nodded, barely breathing, for fear he might frighten them. "A-and you took us back in time? REALLY?" He breathed out wide eyed and practically glowing in his glee. Marik nodded. "Yes. This is 'Old Sacramento'. Just like it was a long long time before either of us were born." Ryou looked back to the people scuttling about the streets. "They're so pretty...they wear such nice clothes...look the girls all wear those big frilly things, and the boys are all wearing different clothes! Oh that one is wearing black, oh oh! And that one is in blue and brown!" Ryou giggled and followed Marik into an 'old time' saloon. "We'll have a couple of snacks here, and then get on a boat." Ryou blinked and nodded. "I know what boats are!" He said proudly.

Marik chuckled ordering two bottles of sarsaparilla and some saltwater taffy. "The boat is called 'Spirit of Sacramento'. It'll have dancing, and dinner, and we'll see all the old villages and towns along the river, and then we'll stop at a casino, and play games until it's dark, and then we'll go home." He said as Ryou took a sip of the sarsaparilla, giggling. "Marik...oh this is so nice of you..." the pale-haired teen said after a moment, blushing a bit. "Why are you taking me out? Giving me drinks that tickle my nose and showing me old beautiful things?"

Marik let his chin rest in his hand thoughtfully. "I'm not really so sure...I guess so we can both take a break from being who we are. Does that sound logical?" He asked, noting Ryou's thoughtful look. "So...you mean today, we can just...be? Not Marik and Ryou...just friends?" Ryou asked tilting his head to the side and taking another sip of the delightful drink. "Yes, something to the like of that. I want to get to know you, not as an experiment but as a person. Do you understand?"

Ryou nodded and smiled. "I understand. You want to know me..." Ryou mumbled blushing lightly. "You...take interest in me? A-as a mate?" He asked looking up, half hiding behind his bottle of sarsaparilla. It was Marik's turn to blush a bit. "Well...we'll see." He said, quickly recovering. "We'll see." Ryou nodded looking down a bit. "I...well...are you sad that you mated with me?" He asked softly, closing his eyes and pulling the sarsaparilla bottle closer to himself.

Marik blinked and lifted Ryou's chin softly. "Ryou...you've done something for me no one else in the whole world could do...I don't regret mating with you. You've just confused me..." Ryou smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you Marik...I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life..." he whispered, scooting his last taffy across the table to sit before Marik. "I...want you to have it?" He offered sheepishly.

Ryou felt silly offering something Marik had gotten for him, as a gift...but he had no way of getting Marik something wonderful. He bit his lip and looked away. He was drawn so strongly to find something wonderful and perfect for Marik. Something that he could get for his friend and mate...it'd been so long. They'd been together a long time now it seemed, and he'd never given Marik anything. Marik was always getting him anything he ever needed, but Ryou could never return the sentiment.

Marik looked at the small taffy and smiled warmly, for what surely must have been the 5th time that day, and the first few times in years. "Ryou, this is your taffy. You don't have to give it to me...I have one too." He said gently picking it up, and placing it in Ryou's smaller hand. "You eat it." Ryou nodded a little, blushing and feeling once again downtrodden that his attempt at a gift had been rejected. "Marik, I..." he began softly, before nearly jumping out of his seat at the sound of a loud steam whistle. "The boat's ready Ryou, come on, we'll finish our drinks on board." Marik said getting up and walking toward the exit.

Ryou wrinkled his nose a bit, before following. The moment had passed broken and interrupted. Maybe he'd find a special gift on the boat...

-----

The boat was huge, with a large ballroom, where Marik and Ryou danced until Ryou's legs could no longer support him, and he fell tiredly into Marik's arms. Marik only smiled and took his little merman to the deck, to watch the sun set on the river. Ryou smiled a bit. "Marik...I'm glad that you took me out today...and it's not over at all yet..." Marik nodded, petting Ryou's hair. "I got to drink things that tickled my nose, and eat candy that tasted like the ocean and fruit...and I learned to dance all different kinds of human dances. I got to play a nickel-load-um, and I learned so much about humans and--"

Marik laughed gently tugging Ryou's hair. "Nickelodeon and yes, you learned a lot, I'm very proud of you..." he said softly, watching the sunset. "We had a lot of fun today. We'll play in the casino, until we're out of money, or until we win a lot, and then we can go home and watch a movie, and go to bed."

Ryou nodded nuzzling into Marik's chest, not even noticing he'd done it. Marik smiled into the sun's dying rays. This was what he'd wanted...he'd wanted to make sure Ryou would love him back, and he would. He sighed, letting his arms wrap around the smaller teen, pulling him closer. So much for Marik the scientist...he'd melted away with the coldness of his heart. All that remained was Marik...Marik the student and lover. He leaned his head onto Ryou's soft fluffy hair and breathed in that intoxicating scent of the sea.

'_Seto really lost someone special...'_ Marik thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting himself relax with Ryou in his arms. _'But one man's trash really is another man's treasure...and I will always treasure Ryou...' _

Ryou sighed to himself, opening his eyes slightly to view the last warm lights of the sun disappear before the oranged horizon. "Hmmm..." He hummed Marik really wasn't awful...he was tender and kind, he just didn't know it. "Marik...The sun set. You've...never told me what a 'Casino' was..." he whispered watching indigo eyes open and Marik nod against his hair a bit.

"A casino is a place where you can take money, and play games. If you win, then you get more money, or tokens that you exchange for money. When we get there, I'll teach you, and then you can play too..." he whispered back.

Ryou closed his eyes again and leaned more into Marik, smiling. "Marik...? Why are we whispering?" He said, amusement clear in his soft whisper.

Marik chuckled. "Because...we're falling..." he whispered back, noticing a grin form on Ryou's face.

"Oh..." Ryou giggled softly. "Well...as long as we land someplace soft...I suppose that we can...fall more." He mumbled.

AN: Old Sacramento, and Spirit of Sacramento are ACTUAL places (and boat). Yup yup. Visit em. Looks Like Ryou and Marik are falling alright, falling in love.

Sunset on a river in a steamboat. How romantic! Lets throw stuff at em! -picks up little hearts and chucks them- bwa ha. Anyway I once again was inspired thanks to animefanMeepa, Bloodmerkat and Bakuralover3. You should all thank them. They gave me...gasp...art! So I updated. AGAIN.

Anyway. Enjoy this fastasallheck update. Review, leave cookies, and remember I'm human too, I like gifts occasionally. Fanarts, or fanfics of my fanfic. Dude…that'd be effin sweet...

...has there ever been a fanfic-fanfic?...wow...there's something I'll think about while I go play videogames. Sweetness!


	33. Haga the scientific thief

Ryou sighed softly, peering over the edge of the tub. Yesterday had been the first time in a long time, that he'd had a chance to be out of water, and stretch his gift of legs among humans. Marik had taken him on a magical and very special trip. He blushed softly and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Marik's arms around him. Was he really falling in love with his captor? It felt right...to be with Marik. He'd been everything a mate could be, and consoled Ryou when he was sad. He brought gifts of affection, when Ryou had before; been so sure that Marik had no feelings for him at all, other than as a pet or slave.

Haga chuckled as he watched Marik. They'd been rival scientists for a while. If you called one scientist constantly stealing the other's theorems and work a rival. Every year he'd steal a peek at Marik's working theory and presenting it as his own or broadening the research on it and presenting better results. Marik was blissfully unaware that Haga had even attended the same gathering, let alone watching his every move.

Haga pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as his face twisted into an amused sneer. "Fool, so cocky this year...You must have some great discovery. I can see it in your every move. You're like a little worm, wriggling in glee at a fresh pile of dirt." He growled, checking that Marik was gone. "I'll just sneak a peek at your precious work. It's not like such a mindless fool like you deserves it."

-

Haga looked at the pad of paper. "Hmm. This is the right room; let's see what this fool has come up with this year..." Haga mumbled swiping the key-card and opening the door.

The room was clean, save a few strewn papers, and a shirt or two hanging loosely. He closed the door calmly, and began his search. After a few moments of frustrated looking, he sat down on the couch, looking over the few notes he'd found. They made no sense.

"I can't believe it! He's got no real project. All this imbecile has is notes! Various temperatures, diet notations, Chemical balances!" He growled tossing the papers down.

-

Ryou squeaked softly, hearing the scattering of papers and the unfamiliar voice. He covered his mouth and shrank down into the water silently. Someone new was in the hotel room, and it did not sound as though they were welcome.

Haga's ears picked up the sound of water and he raised his head a bit, noticing for the first time, the slight scent of salt water. "...What is that fool doing...?" He mumbled, rising and walking towards the scent of the water.

Ryou whimpered, hearing the door open. He peered over the edge of the tub. At the green-haired intruder. "Oh my god..." Ryou gasped and shook his head. No one was supposed to see him! What would happen if the whole human race knew his people existed?

Haga stepped closer, dropping to his knees and thrusting his hands into the tub to touch this creature. "You're real...That fool has a merboy and he's been keeping this quiet! This is the most note-worthy scientific discovery since the atom!" He said amazed, taking Ryou's chin in his hand roughly, turning his head to look at him from every angle.

Ryou pulled away. "Wh-who are you?" He asked softly. "O-one of Marik's friends?" He said uneasily. Something about this new person frightened him. Haga smirked. "Yes. I'm one of his friends. A very CLOSE friend." He lied through his teeth. This merboy was all his now and he was naïve to boot! "He told me to come get you."

-

Ryou whimpered as Haga carried him from the hotel room wrapped tightly in a blanket. He could hardly move, and it was strange that he'd not been given time to simply dry off and dress. "Wh-where are we going?" He asked softly squirming lightly in the blanket. Haga hefted the merboy up, he was a bit heavier than he'd predicted. "To a place more suitable for you."

Ryou looked around fearfully, he felt vulnerable and frightened being out of Marik's room without him. It didn't help at all that he was still wet and leg-less. If anyone saw him surely everyone would know within a short time. He tried his best to hold still despite his fears, and the itch of the blanket against his fins. Haga could see it clearly. He'd go down in history as the man who revealed the true existence of merfolk. Forever a piece of history! Not to mention the millions he'd make showing off his new little pet. Plus all the myths! Eternal youth from drinking a mer-creature's blood, infinite life from eating its heart, pearl tears, hypnotic voice, ability to play any instrument perfectly...so much to test! ...Or maybe...there was an even better use for the fish...

Ryou shivered and looked around hoping to spot Marik. The further Haga took him, the more uneasy he felt. They were leaving the hotel! "Where's Marik?" He asked softly, feeling the grip on him tighten a bit. "You'll see him soon enough." Haga sneered.

-

Haga toted Ryou to the hotel he was staying in. It wasn't far from the convention, as was Marik's, but he was glad he'd picked a different hotel, because his little pet was well hidden. Ryou squirmed in the blankets, wanting desperately to scratch his fins. The blanket had absorbed the water, but it wasn't drying him off, it kept him wet and cold, and horribly itchy. He whined loudly as Haga began filling his own hotel room tub. "Hush." Haga said harshly glaring at Ryou.

Ryou squeaked, wide-eyed. "y-yes..." He bit his lip. He was pretty sure now, that this man was no friend of Marik's. "I...I have to leave..." he whispered. "Marik...I'm not supposed to leave his room." He added, receiving another glare from Haga, who pulled the blanket away, and thrust him into the tub. Ryou blinked, dizzied by the quick motion. "Shut up fishboy, you're not going anywhere." He said smirking and mixing the chemicals he'd toted with him from Marik's room. "You're my little pet-discovery now. You can just forget that fool Marik ever existed, because you're never going to see him again." Haga chuckled, pouring a chemical in the water, dying it a harsh red. Ryou blinked as it spread through the water. "What are you doing?" He asked, as he felt his fins and waist begin to tingle.

"Making sure you don't get any ideas." Ryou groaned softly. "What do you mean?" He mumbled as he felt the water level raising, making more of his body tingle. "I'm paralyzing you. Just try to get away, my little fishy friend." Ryou blinked and tried to move a little, only to find himself so numb he couldn't move much at all. He felt himself slowly sliding into the raising water. "You can't! I have to go back to Marik!" Haga laughed shoving Ryou's head firmly under the water, watching him struggle until the chemical took effect. He smirked down at the half lidded, immobile Merboy.

"You're mine now, little fishy."

-

Ryou closed his eyes, forcing himself to open them with every bit of effort he had. He could hardly breathe! It took so much energy to do such simple things. He couldn't even feel his body anymore, and to make matters worse, he was becoming steadily more tired. Most likely another effect of the chemicals Haga had added to his water. He moaned softly in an aggravated laze. His mate...he needed his mate to protect him. Where was Marik? Where was his guardian when he most needed him?


	34. Biopsy and humility

"Stop your whimpering you pathetic little maggot!" Haga hissed, slowly cutting away a hunk of flesh from Ryou's arm. "I need these for study!" He growled as Ryou's face contorted into an agonized wail of pain. "Stop stop! Please it hurts! PLEASE!" Ryou pleaded smelling and tasting his own blood in the already reddened chemical filled water. He wanted to get away, to run, anything! But he couldn't even move because of the paralyzing agent in the water.

"Shut up fish! You don't get a vote!" Haga said jabbing the scalpel deeper into Ryou's skin, causing the pale teen to wail in agony and pant in frustrated pain. "Stop! Stop! PLEASE!" He shrieked, his voice becoming all the more raw. "You must stop!"

Haga pulled the loose piece of flesh away, ripping anything that hadn't been cut well enough. "Ahh now one more." He chuckled looking at Ryou's tail. "Now hold still and stop your blathering." Haga raised the scalpel again and Ryou winced as it was jabbed harshly back into his being. He hissed in pain as Haga roughly sawed away whimpering and sniffling, though no tears escaped his eyes.

'Marik...Marik...save me...'

* * *

Haga chuckled while carrying a small sack. "Say Marik." He chortled amusedly. Dear comrade what is your study this year? Another wonderful speech on plankton thought up on the last moment, when you found out you'd been copying me?" He sneered. Marik growled and stopped, not turning around to face his thieving pest of a fellow scientist. "Shut up Haga, you know you stole that work from me." He said, straightening his glasses. "If you don't get the hell out of my circumference of reach, you will find yourself in a world of hurt." He added cracking his knuckles.

"Tsk tsk, is that any way to treat a fellow pioneer in the great world of science?" Marik narrowed his eyes, turning to face Haga. "You're no pioneer of anything but other people's findings!" Haga smirked. "I disagree. I believe this year the only thief to be found, is going to be you." He said boldly. Marik stared at him for a moment, before breaking into laughter. "You've had one too many sniffs of H2SO2 if you think that's in a realm of possibility!"

Haga sighed boredly, presenting a small bag to Marik. "I have discovered something so ground-breaking, that I do believe anything else presented will seem as infantile as dissecting a frog." Marik glared, looking in the bag. He paled slightly; inside the small bag were four Petri dishes. One with what appeared to be a hunk of human flesh, the next with a hunk of flesh from a fish...another with a generous amount of scales, and the final dish contained a lock of white hair.

"I think that you agree, this is the biggest scientific breakthrough since electricity." Haga said smugly. "I suppose you can keep those, there is plenty more where that came from." Marik glared at Haga. "What do you want from me?" He growled before sighing in defeat. "Simple. I want you to publicly announce your theft of all my work, continuously, and your complete lack of respect for others work." Haga chuckled putting his hands in his pockets. "If you agree, I might be persuaded to let this little discovery slip under my radar, and let you have your precious pet back." Haga added turning and beginning to walk away. "He kept begging for you to save him too, seems I was out of painkillers..."

Marik growled and bit his lip. If he did what Haga said, he'd lose all credibility as a scientist; lose his funding, and even possibly his degrees, everything he'd worked his whole life to achieve. But Ryou...he couldn't just leave him. Marik ran a hand through his hair, sitting on a nearby bench. There wasn't any choice. He would have to do what Haga said, to save the one thing that needed him most. The one thing that couldn't defend himself, and was likely cold, frightened and injured somewhere.

* * *

Marik sighed softly, walking up to the podium. This was supposed to be the day he presented something he'd worked months on...but instead he'd be humiliating himself, ruining his life's work, ruining everything he had. He looked up sadly at the council. Haga smirked at him from backstage, holding a small cardkey to where Ryou was surely being held.

Marik sighed again, closing his eyes. "To...today I was going to present something wonderful...but instead...I've a confession." He looked to the side, wrenching his eyes closed. "Everything I've ever produced before this great society...was stolen." Marik winced at the gasps that filled the room. "I...I've stolen it all, nothing was of my own work. I...stole everything from other...hard working scientists..." he mumbled as the shocked looks from the audience soon turned to hatred. "Marik, this is unacceptable. This sort of deception and theft cannot be tolerated in the scientific world. We must all work together, respect each other's work and above all, never take credit for other's work." Marik nodded. "I'm afraid you leave me and the board of directors with no choice but to ban you from further gatherings...and...strip you of your titles and funding. Please pack your things and return to your home."

* * *

Haga chuckled as Marik walked away from the booing crowd and handed the card key to him. "Nice, have fun on skid row." He sneered, taking his own turn at the podium, as Marik slowly left.

He sighed and looked at the numbers on the card, taking a cab he got to the room and opened the door, heading for the bathroom, where he found Ryou. "Ryou!" He said smiling sadly and picking the poor merboy up. "Hey Ryou...are you ok?" He asked hugging him and clinging to the only thing he had left.

Ryou smiled wearily and hugged Marik tightly, wincing. "Marik...I knew you'd come save me!" he said proudly. "That horrible man...he told me you wanted me to go with him to see you..." he explained wincing a bit at every movement. Marik smiled, hugging Ryou again and feeling relief wash over him. "Ryou...I had to give up something very important to me, to get you back...do you understand?" Ryou nodded a little. "I gave up science...and well...I might not be able to make enough to take care of you anymore." Marik said after a minute. "So...if you want, I can...take you back to the ocean." Ryou gasped softly, nuzzling into Marik's neck. "Marik...You didn't have to..." he said softly, sensing his mate's deep sorrow. "But, I won't go back to the ocean. We...we are mates, and I'll stay by your side."

Marik looked at Ryou and smiled softly. "Ryou, if...that's what you really want, I'll be happy...to have you in my life."

* * *

The ride back to Florida aboard the train was long, and silent. Ryou winced softly as the train seemed to bump roughly every so often. Marik slept soundly, his face furrowed in sorrowful dreaming. "Marik..." Ryou whispered shaking his head. He leaned onto Marik's arm and sighed, taking in the scent of his lover. "Ahh..." Ryou groaned contented. His body still ached, despite Marik's medical expertise. Marik smelled so wonderful it was so earthy. He smelled so forbidden, and it was so sinfully sweet. He'd broken every imaginable form of the law of avoiding humans. He'd mated with the forbidden species. Somehow it made Marik appeal more, despite the good nature of Ryou.

Ryou giggled and shook his head. "I shall become human if I start relishing in my misdeeds." He mumbled nuzzling into Marik. "I will love my mate, but I shouldn't be so proud that I broke the only rules set to me." He said softly, looking over Marik's features, examining his mate more closely than he had over the past time spent with him. He had such a noble face, caramel skin, wonderfully sandy hair...Ryou gently pulled away the glasses Marik wore and folded them. He looked so stunningly handsome with or without the small framed glasses. "Marik..." Ryou said in an awed whisper.

Marik opened an eye and blinked at the slight blur in his vision. "Ryou?" He mumbled sitting up a bit and rubbing his eyes, catching sight of the stunned looking Mer-boy. "Ryou, can I have my glasses back?" He asked amused.

Ryou merely stared at the seductive and secretive indigo eyes. "Marik...your eyes...they're so beautiful..." Ryou whispered clutching the glasses. Marik felt his cheeks burn slightly. "Ryou...you had to remove my glasses to see them?" Ryou shook his head smiling. "I...was just curious what you'd look like without them." Marik chuckled pulling his glasses from Ryou's hands. "I look the same." Ryou smiled and snuggled into Marik suddenly. "You look charming. I'm glad you picked me." Ryou whispered as the train pulled into it's final destination.

AN: sorry I keep changing scene change symbols. keeps making things difficult...bastards. Anyhow Also sorry about the long delay I work two jobs here. cut me some slack. SOMEONE owes me a picture I updated...pokes Reviews and someone said they'd draw me one! ARG I love piccies dont torment the authoress for I can be ebil!

oh yeah, thanks to those who have left reviews and pictures. My bird says peekaboo. heh. Ja ne! See you in the next Chapter.

Ryou and Marik face life in a poorer perspective. much poorer.


	35. Splash dream

Ryou pouted slightly, floating in the tank watching his lover pack up computers and move boxes in grief and sadness. He'd already purposely sent his beach ball flying out of the tank, and mewled about losing it, to no avail. Marik wasn't giving him attention. He pouted more and huffed, crossing his arms and swimming along the sides of the tank, trying his best to get Marik's attention. 

Marik sighed softly, checking the items off his list. He had so much to return, now that he'd 'admitted his fraudulence'. "Damn you Haga." He whispered looking over his shoulder at his drastically less occupied laboratory. He was giving up almost everything. Not because he needed to, most of the items were paid for, and were legally his. No, he was giving up these things to ensure he had enough money to continue to give Ryou the best care possible. He smiled at the frustrated look on Ryou's face, purposely not looking directly at him. 

That sweet little soul was so cute when he pouted...Marik felt his heartstrings tug and he closed his eyes sighing in content. Even though he had given up his life's work...it felt alright, as long as Ryou was there. Marik chuckled softly when Ryou swam to the top of his tank and began mewling softly once again, begging for attention, and for his beloved beach ball. "Yes yes Ryou, I hear you." Marik said amused, stooping to pick up the nearby ball. "I'm coming." He added, walking to the stairs near the tank, and climbing them to reach the top. "Come on; stop your pouting I'm here."

Ryou smiled and practically lunged out of the tank to hug Marik. "Please stop doing that...I hate the sad look in your eyes. Marik...you've given up enough. Please no more...it hurts." Marik nuzzled Ryou's wet hair. "Ryou...shh just a bit more. I want to make sure you'll be safe and taken care of..." he whispered hugging Ryou, dropping the ball back into the water. "Marik please, I can feel your sadness in my soul...it burns my heart...please stop. I'll be happy just to be with you. I don't need big tanks, or fish. I can be satisfied in a small tub of water just like at Jono's. Please don't give anything else up..."

Marik nodded and snuggled into Ryou. "Fine fine..." he mumbled intoxicated in the warm, yet sopping wet arms of his lover. Ryou smiled and tugged Marik into the tank suddenly, and giggled when Marik surfaced, looking surprised, pulling his glasses back into place. "You playful little..." he chuckled splashing Ryou. Ryou giggled and swam over, swimming around him slowly, coiling himself in a way, around his mate. "Marik..." he whispered lovingly. "I just wanted your attention..." Ryou whispered giggling and nuzzling into Marik's neck. 

Marik smirked and hugged Ryou, noting the coloration in his tail...and how his fins were fanning out to show the lovely colors of a mate, trying to impress his lover. "What a sexy little creature you can be...God I love you Ryou." Marik whispered trailing a hand lightly over Ryou's fins. Ryou squeaked blushing darkly at the shivers Marik sent up his spine. "You just say that because of what you can do to me..." he mumbled shivering again and clinging to Marik. "Maybe so...or maybe I mean it." Marik mumbled kissing Ryou, who eagerly returned the affections.

Xoxoxoxox (new scene separators. So HA.)

Yugi smirked in the mirror. "I look sexy." He said pleased at the reflection. Jono promised them each a few outfits they wanted. Yugi smiled and examined himself more closely, turning in a circle. He was wearing combat boots that went halfway to his knee, tight leather shorts, a black tube top, despite Jono's objections about 'gender rules', and spiked armlets.

There were three on each arm, between the elbow and shoulder, and of course the leather collar with dog-tags hanging down, bearing the name Yugi. Yugi beamed at his sense of 'fashion' as depicted on MTV. "Ok I'm coming out now!" He chirped, stepping out of the changing room. Jono blinked. "Wow...lots of...leather and spikes." He said, noting how slim and feminine Yugi actually was. "Not bad Yugi." Ootogi however was taking longer. "Come on Ootogi!"

Ootogi rolled his eyes and examined his reflection. He was wearing something simple, not ugly or plain, just simply nothing flamboyant like Yugi was wearing. He had picked a gray short sleeved hoodie with '01' written on it in red, a pair of blue jeans and black and white high-tops. He dusted off the shirt a bit. "This is ridiculous; we were fine in what we had!" He grumbled, stepping out. Jono nodded in approval. "Conservative! Nice. At least one of you two are semi-normal." 

Yugi pouted. "I'm normal!" He said crossing his arms. Ootogi stared at Yugi for a moment. "You look like a black puffer fish!" He said amused. Yugi flushed. "I do not! I look punk!" Ootogi rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked at Yugi again. "Are you wearing face-colors?" He blurted suddenly. Jono blinked and looked back to Yugi. "Oh great Neptune you ARE!" Yugi's cheeks burned and he bit his lip to prevent it from trembling. "Leave me alone!" He shouted, bolting from the store. Why couldn't Ootogi ever be satisfied! Why did he always have to pick on him? Yugi sniffled and ran through the mall's twisting walkways, stopping finally when he was thoroughly lost, and tired. 

"Stupid Ootogi..." Yugi sniffled softly. "Why can't he just leave me alone...?" Yugi pulled his knees to his chest silently, watching people walk by. Ever since he'd mated with Ootogi they'd done nothing but fight, and Ootogi couldn't even let him have fun. "He wont even let me have confidence in myself...I thought he'd like this..." he mumbled pathetically. Yugi sighed softly, pulling himself together and sniffling once more, standing up. Who needed Ootogi? He could just go it alone. Ootogi would only drag him down anyway. 

Ootogi frowned, walking through the mall, looking for Yugi unsuccessfully. Jono had gone in the opposite direction, after paying for the clothes Yugi had inadvertently stolen. "Why does Yugi have to be such a merling?" He mumbled shaking his head. "Maybe I was a little cruel to him..." Ootogi winced slightly, feeling a wave of sorrow and hurt wash over him. His frown deepened when he looked down noticing small black pearls no larger than a minnow's eye. Had he really hurt Yugi that much?

Yugi looked at the floor, walking through the mall and to the entrance doors, looking at them seriously. "I don't need Ootogi..." he sniffed softly, and pressed his way into the Florida sun. He nodded to himself, and looked around. "Ootogi always thought left was a lucky direction. So I'll go Right." He huffed, walking off in the right-most direction. 

Xoxoxox

Ryou giggled and squirmed while Marik combed his hair. "Hold still so I can finish!" He barked, his laugh betraying the tone. Ryou smiled and complied. "Marik, what is it we're hunting for again?" Marik shook his head amused. "I'm going JOB hunting Ryou. So I will be able to afford to feed us and keep a roof over our heads." He said calmly. 

Ryou nodded. He felt like he could move mountains! "Ryou you need to sober yourself!" Marik said laughing softly tying a black satin ribbon in his hair to keep it out of his face and back. That, and Ryou looked adorably delicious wearing ribbons. Ryou grinned and snuggled back into Marik's chest. For the first time in a long time he felt perfect. Ryou blushed softly thinking back on their previous hour. They had made love in a way he'd never imagined possible. Not to say they'd done something miraculous. No, there was just so much emotion shared, his link with Marik had overwhelmed him and sent him into tremor after tremor of pure blissfully sensual orgasm.

It was becoming obvious that Marik shared in the link, if only a small piece. His soul seemed to feel healed despite all the things that were wrong in his life. It's true what they say, sex is very therapeutic. Ryou sighed and snuggled into Marik's arms. "I can hunt a job too?" He asked blinking when Marik laughed. "No...you cant. You're not human...you need special papers proving who you are to work." Marik said calmly, cupping Ryou's chin in his hand. "But if you really want to help me, you can wait for me everyday." He whispered kissing Ryou gently. "When I come home, be there with open arms for me to scoop you up and wash away my troubles." Ryou giggled. "I'm not a soap." Marik nuzzled into Ryou's hair inhaling his scent. "If the shoe fits. You are soft like soap, you smell good like soap. My scientific analysis is, you are soap." 

Ryou blinked. "But...I thought I was a fish..." he blurted before flushing. "I AM NOT A FISH!" He shouted correcting himself. Marik smiled and picked himself and Ryou up from the couch. "Come on my little Merman, it's time we started hunting." He said taking an almost childish joy in referring to the menial chore as something serious. Ryou had such a sweet and simple view, it really was charming. How could he have missed it before? 


	36. The Heat and the Cheat

Marik sighed downtrodden, He'd applied in a number of places, and each had not wanted anything to do with him. Each not wanting to have a 'liar' or 'fraud' to be representing their company. Ryou pouted softly hugging Marik's arm. "Marik...Please do not hurt...I will hunt a job too." He said smiling a bit. "You can make papers for me and I will hunt." Marik patted Ryou's head.

"Ryou, I can't forge important papers like that, it's against the laws here." Ryou frowned. "Oh...I just want to help..." Marik nodded and smiled, fanning himself with some papers. "I know. It's not your fault you don't have papers." Marik said looking at Ryou for a moment before shaking his head. Ryou looked hot, he'd forgotten that being a mer-person he wasn't used to dry heat without a water source nearby. "Ryou why didn't you tell me you were hot?" He asked calmly, tilting Ryou's chin up. Ryou smiled sweetly. "I'm alright Marik..." he said softly, though his features betrayed him.

"Your face is flushed and you're breathing harshly and we've not been doing anything but walking." Marik said softly, yet firmly. "You have to tell me what you need, I cant take care of you if you don't work with me." Marik said kissing Ryou's forehead. "Come on, I'll find a shady bench for you to sit on and something for you to drink." He said leading Ryou to a bench in the shade of a building. "Wait here. No matter what anyone says, don't move." Marik added, still worried someone may again snatch away his new dream-lover.

Ryou nodded and sighed once Marik left fanning himself. "Oh how I wish the sun would hide behind the clouds...Neptune I'm so hot!" He whispered to himself, glad Marik had tied his hair up in the ribbon. Ryou closed his eyes and breathed deeply, it was a bit cooler in the shade, but still stifling. "I never knew the land could get so hot..." he said thoughtfully. "I knew it got hot...but I always had the ocean..."

Marik sat down next to Ryou suddenly and smiled, offering a small cup. "Ryou." He said handing it to him. "Drink this, it will cool you down." Ryou blinked and sipped the drink through the straw. "Ohh! It's bitter!" He giggled sipping again. "How'd you know?" He added smiling brightly. "I love this drink. What is it called again?" Marik shook his head as Ryou happily sipped away at his lemonade. "Lemonade, Ryou. It's made with ice and lemons and sugar. Things all designed to cool you down and replace vitamins in your body." Ryou nodded. "Thank you Marik. You have...'lemonade' also?" Ryou asked, being careful to word his questions as Marik had taught him to.

Marik nodded. "Yes." He said untying the ribbon in Ryou's hair and pulling it up more, hoping to cool the mer-boy more thoroughly. "You've been paying attention. I'm proud Ryou." He said smiling at his hair-tying handy-work. Ryou sighed as a gust of wind blew past them. "Thank you." Ryou replied smiling warmly. "I am staying, so I am to learn to be human?" He said, more in a questioning tone. Marik shook his head amused. "You're too cute for words. Don't ever change."

After a few moments more of rest, Marik took Ryou's empty cup and felt the pale youth's cheeks with his wrists. "hnn...still a little warm." He mumbled, popping the lid off of the cup. "Open your mouth." He commanded, watching Ryou close his eyes and open his mouth obediently. He chuckled thumbing an ice cube into Ryou's mouth, noting the squeak. "Suck on that for a little while." He said amused as Ryou wrinkled his nose. "I want you to be good and wait for me here alright Ryou? I'm going to go right across the 'street' into that building there. See it?" Marik said pointing directly across from them.

Ryou nodded. "Good. I'm going in there. I want you to be good, and wait right here for me." Marik said softly. "Ok? I'll get you another lemonade, and you just sit here and drink it while I try to get a job in there."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ryou sipped quietly on his lemonade, finally regaining his comfort-zone temperature. "Oh I love lemonade...it's very bitter and sweet..." he smiled sipping it again, watching the building intently. "I wonder what a 'job' looks like..." Ryou took another sip, closing his eyes and imagining Marik exiting the building with a great furry animal. "Maybe it is something much like the creatures called cats...with beautiful feathered tails and wings. Oh I want a 'job' too, if that is what they look like!" He giggled a bit. "I know Jono had one...but I never did ask what his looked like. I wish I had...He went to his 'job' a lot."

Ryou mused about jobs for a few moments, before noticing two humans nearby, walking out of a building, one giving the other a bunch of flowers, and getting on his knees suddenly. Ryou blinked and tilted his head.

"Will you marry me?" The male said.

"Oh Keichi...Yes!" The female said, beginning to weep and hugging onto him tightly, dropping the flowers and clinging to him in blissful engagement.

Ryou watched intently. "Is...That how humans show affections?" He asked himself thoughtfully, noticing the small box in the male's hand. He watched the male known as Keichi slip a small silver ring onto the female's finger, and the female thank him with a kiss.

Ryou nodded a little. "I will get one for Marik..." he said suddenly, catching sight of a building with a ring on the top, which greatly resembled the one the male had used on the female.

Xoxoxoxox

Ryou sipped his lemonade quietly, looking over each sparkling and shimmering item. "Can I help you with anything sir?" A man said casually. "Um...I want to get something for Marik." Ryou said softly, looking at the rings. "Do you know what he would want?"

The man blinked a bit. "Ohh, I see. Well, I see you're looking at rings, so let's see. Ahh here we go." The man said pulling a small stand from the case. "This is a popular ring for males." He said as Ryou eyed it. "I want one in that color." He said pointing to a gold ring. "Alright. How will you be paying?" Ryou squeaked softly, he'd forgotten about that. "Oh... I do not have...um..." he thought for a moment. What was the word for the things Marik always traded for? "The green paper." He improvised.

The man frowned. "I'm afraid I can't give you a ring, unless you have that 'green paper'." Ryou toed the floor a bit, wiping some sweat from his forehead, causing the sapphires in his wristbands to glimmer in the dim light of the jewelry store. The man smiled a bit. "What is your name?"

Ryou blinked. "Ryou." He said softly tilting his head to the side. "Why?" The jeweler smiled. "Well, I'll make you a deal Ryou. I will give you any ring you want if you give me those wristbands." He said, knowing immediately they were tempered silver and sapphires. Obviously old relics at that, possibly worth thousands of dollars. Of course they needed cleaning, and a good inspection to insure all the jewels were still in place.

Ryou looked at his wrists. The only part of the ocean he'd had left. If he gave them up he wouldn't have anything to remind him of home...but he desperately wanted to give Marik a token of love. Ryou bit his lip. It was his instinct as the feminine half of their mating to present him with something that pleased him, as he could never present him with children of any sort. Ryou looked out the window behind him at the building Marik had entered.

He had wanted to please him ever since the steamboat when they went back in time. Marik had given up...everything for him. Ryou looked back to the jeweler. "...al-alright..." he whispered, gingerly putting his lemonade down and looking mournfully at his wristbands, before carefully unlatching them and giving them to the man. "And...I can have any I want?" The man nodded calmly, barely able to hide his joy in suckering this youth out of such expensive wristbands.


	37. Run Away Singers!

Ryou gripped the small velveteen box and walked back to the bench. He'd picked a golden band with two diamonds and a sapphire embedded in it. He still mourned the loss of his wristbands. Maybe when Marik got a 'job' they could go to the sea like he promised. Ryou smiled, finishing his lemonade just as he sat back down. "When Marik takes me back to the sea, I'll make a necklace of coral or something else to remind me of home."

Marik trudged out of the building downtrodden. Another institute who didn't want to sully their name with science's new fraud. He sighed heavily. Sure he'd oversold his things to care for Ryou, but it was certainly not an indefinite thing. If he didn't find a job soon they wouldn't be so well fed or tended to. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Ryou needs me..." he mumbled sadly, shaking his head. If he didn't get a job soon how could he ever give Ryou the life he deserved? He chose to stay with him...even though things had started the way they did.

He smiled a bit, noticing Ryou was safe and sitting quietly on the same bench. His appearance had greatly improved since he'd rested in the shade...but he appeared to be transfixed by something in his hands. "Ryou?" Marik questioned, jolting the youth from his musings. "Marik!" Ryou said quickly closing the small box and standing, hiding it from view. "I um...I got you something." Ryou said, blushing darkly. "I...think I am able to...um...do it right." He added sitting down on the ground, and offering up the small box for Marik. Ryou grinned proudly. "Will you um..." Ryou paused and wrinkled his nose. "What was that word? Oh yes! Marry me." He giggled and blushed, as Marik took the small box and opened it. "Ryou..." he whispered, kneeling down and hugging the youth. "How did you get this?"

Ryou blinked a bit. "I...traded my bracelets for it. I wanted to get you something, and I saw a pair of humans do it, they looked very happy. Did I do something wrong?" He asked confused at the different reaction. Marik smiled softly, knowing immediately Ryou had been cheated, but not wanting to upset the pale youth he gently slid the ring onto his finger and hugged Ryou. "No, you did it perfectly Ryou." He whispered, finding himself suddenly in tears. He wasn't sobbing but somehow the tears still flowed from his eyes. "Ryou...you're mine forever. Promise you'll never leave me." He said scooping Ryou up and sitting back in the bench, just content to snuggle his lover.

Ryou sighed happily, content with the emotions he could sense emanating from Marik. He sniffled softly as he felt himself starting to share in the tears Marik shed. He smiled and nuzzled into Marik's hair, letting his tears fall softly onto the ground as shimmering pink pearls.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Marik sighed contently; they must have sat there in teary silence for an hour. "Ryou?" He whispered, wondering if the pale teen had fallen asleep. Ryou nuzzled into Marik's neck and yawned softly. "I was comfortable..." he whispered back giggling softly. Marik shook his head and gave Ryou a swift, yet playful, smack on the back end, causing the mer-boy to yelp. "Hey! What was that for!" he squawked at Marik, rubbing his behind. Marik shrugged and smiled. "I felt like it." He chuckled. "Ryou, would you like to know about how humans mate?" He asked calmly. Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yes." Marik patted his head softly. "I thought you would, when you offer someone you love a ring, and they say yes, then humans go through a ritual called a marriage." Marik explained, as Ryou listened intently. "A marriage is...like a party. You wear beautiful clothes, and vow your love to your chosen." Ryou nodded and smiled. "That sounds very fun!"

Marik chuckled. "After the love is professed, there is dancing and eating, then the honeymoon." He added. Ryou grinned. "Honeymoon?" Marik nodded. "I'll show you...how about that?" He asked taking Ryou's hand. "We can have our own little wedding today, how does that strike you?" Ryou nodded quickly. "I want to! Let's do that! I've never seen one and it sounds so fun!"

Xoxoxoxox

Ryou looked at his reflection in the mirror. Marik had taken them to a store in the mall. "Marik...is this how it's supposed to look?" He asked wrinkling his nose at the outfit Marik had instructed him to wear. It was a tight fitting Black tank top, with a loose white shirt hanging over it. The pants were soft and black. Ryou felt a bit dull and under colored. Black and white were colors of older merfolk, or newborns. He wrinkled his nose slightly. "Well come out and I'll see if it's right ok?" Marik said calmly, already having stepped out of his changing room.

He wore a loose blue satin shirt, black pants and black shoes. He looked in the mirror a bit while Ryou fidgeted with the lock. "Hmm..." Marik mumbled a bit, examining himself closely. Everything seemed perfect...except...

Ryou finally stepped out of the changing room and gasped. There stood his mate, gazing at him looking like a dream, a very hot sticky sweaty ecstasy filled dream. He was staring straight at him, with those stunning indigo eyes, unhidden by the normal glasses...Ryou felt so lost, staring dumbly at his mate, feeling himself close the distance between them in dumbed steps. "M-Marik..." he said softly as Marik scooped him into his arms suddenly. "I guess you really do love my eyes..." Marik whispered seductively against Ryou's cheek, the breath tickling the merboy's ear.

Ryou nodded blushing and breathless. Marik smirked. The power he had over Ryou...suddenly he felt like a god, the center of the universe, just because of his little lover. He'd never felt so important, even during his greatest discoveries in science. He looked up a bit, his vision just barely blurry, searching the ceiling of the store before smirking at the soft mop of Ryou's hair. No cameras...it was their wedding day...but who said they couldn't have a little...pre-celebration?

He slid his hands down Ryou's back gently, one hand roaming back up to cup Ryou's cheek as the youth began to blush. "B-but Mari-" Marik shushed him gently herding him into the changing booth and locking the door. "we both have such nice clothes on…" He whispered gently pushing the white fabric from Ryou's shoulders. "I'll have to make sure...that we don't ruin them before our wedding..." he finished.

Xoxoxoxo

Ryou stumbled out of the changing room looking rumpled and moderately confused. That had been amazing...He looked back dumbly at Marik, who was licking his lips in feral amusement. "I'll finish with you tonight..." he said seductively, sending shivers down Ryou's spine, making him fall slightly. Marik quickly caught his off balance lover. "I didn't know I was that good." He chuckled as Ryou nuzzled into his arms and sighed.

Xoxoxo

Yugi sighed softly walking along the sidewalk. Ootogi...Ootogi, it was all Ootogi's fault, why did he have to always treat him like he was inferior! "Stupid Ootogi..." he mumbled under his breath, as he passed a nightclub. "Ooh..." he said softly, noticing all the instruments he'd come to know from the 'TV'. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked softly, watching a man check off items on a list. "We're preparing for our show tonight." 

"Oh...wow." He said watching quietly as each musical wonder was carried by him. "There you are!" A pale man with spiked black hair and goggles said, dressed in clothes similar to Yugi's. Yugi smiled. '_Ha! I knew I picked good clothes!_' He thought, turning to face the man. "Y-yes?" He replied softly, moderately confused why this human had business with him. "You're just what we've been looking for!"

Xoxoxo

Yugi looked at the members of the band with slight amusement. "Your... lead singer looks like me?" They nodded in unison. "Yes, and she's got laryngitis, we need you to sing her parts!" They said, each looking at Yugi pathetically. "We'll pay you for your time, you just have to!" Yugi blinked, before it hit him. "Your lead singer is a girl!"

Xoxoxo

Yugi sighed softly, as he listened to the instrumental demo tape, singing softly to match his words to the timing. '_This is ridiculous...I don't look like a girl!_' He mentally grumbled, though he was able to sound the part of a female with little trouble. He had to thank Neptune that his vocal chords were so adaptable to any sort of pitch, or he'd be in trouble. He really found he sounded quite similar to this woman, without much in the way of trying...which upset him a great deal.

Yugi sighed, turning off the music and looking around the dressing room he'd been given. What he wouldn't have given for a nice cool dip in some ocean water to calm his nerves.

AN: It's been a while, and I finally got some mojo back for writing. I've moved, and I know certain people who I still owe money to! (aiee I know I'm a pain!) Once I get all things worked, out poor artist ye be paid. Post your paypal name in the reviews so I won't forget (for…possibly the millionth time. GOMEN!)

I'll be attending college in the fall as well, which may or may not affect the frequency of my posting. Also, someone else said they'd give me some art, and mentiond deviant art, but never posted a url. Talk about torture of the worst kind

As you can see below, here is a re-enactment.

Mallychan: staring at review left with gleeful tears ART! YAY! stares more ...wait a second...there's...no...url...NOOOOOOOO!

Ha ha ha well anyway I will be getting to things that need done ASAP, No one lose patience or faith in me. Oh yes, and my birthday is coming up! All wish me a happy one if you can, it makes me smile

July 21. lol ja ne until the next chapter.


	38. Time to duel

AN: Ahem, now that there's a hit counting system, I've noticed a few people who either are boosting my confidence by hitting my page over and over (54 times) or have decided my fic shouldn't get those inspiration and confidence boosting (as well as the things that make me post faster) reviews. Out of 54 hits, I had 4 reviews. I don't like that. C'mon guys, I take the time to write this, take the time to COMMENT!

A special thanks for the FOUR dedicated thoughtful readers who gave me the time of day that last chapter.

O.S.Acious

Aphroditelove

V son sayian

Queenofgames2

Because you took the time of day for me, this chapter and the next four are dedicated to each of you.

Ryou nuzzled Marik as they ate something Ryou hadn't had before. A meal of small little white seaweed strands, which were covered in red topping, and littered with little white specks.

Marik chuckled softly as Ryou looked at it with curiosity hidden in his expression, but once again placed the forkful into his mouth. "Italian Ryou, it's called spaghetti with meatballs." Ryou blushed and looked down. "Was it...that easy to tell I was confused?" Marik chuckled, dipping a breadstick into the sauce and pressing it to Ryou's lips, the merboy complying immediately, nibbling the saucy end off.

Marik shook his head lovingly. "It's made with noodles and meat sauce." He added, as Ryou's blush darkened. "I'm so...awkward..." Ryou said softly, rubbing the fabric of his sleeve. "Not at all, you just haven't learned all there is to know." Marik said matter-of-factly. "I wouldn't want you to know more than me; I'd feel inadequate if my degrees went to waste because you already knew it all."

Ryou smiled warmly and nodded. "A-alright then..." He whispered, as they went back to their meal, unable to stop themselves from gazing lovingly at each other.

Xoxoxo

Yugi could feel his adrenaline pumping. Night, lights, music, dancing and booze. Somehow the other members of the band had managed to slide him past security, allowing him to have a bit of alcohol to take the edge off. Yugi though, didn't care for the aftertaste of alcohol and only had a single drink. Though, he did have to admit that it had calmed his nerves.

Latin music poured out of loud speakers, and Yugi danced with some of the other members of the band, after all, their show wasn't until the hot hour. Midnight. So far he'd found that dancing was much easier than it looked, and it was so sensual that every note flowed through his being as though it were liquid fire!

It was like a dance of desire between two people and which ever body burned hottest of all, was the one most praised and observed. Some wore clothes to accent their dancing in an eerily erotic way. Yugi however seemed to flow with the music like flames licking the air in an endlessly perfect show of absolute finesse. Time flowed faster than the waves of the ocean as Yugi enjoyed the music, sweat dancing down his lithe body, as of the bodies of others, in their heated dancing and celebration.

Yugi turned lazy eyes to a hand that had tapped him on the shoulder, and he nodded. Midnight, it must be near for the band had begun to gather and prepare for their hopeful career beginning concert.

Xoxoxo

Otogi sighed, walking once more along the road Yugi must have traveled. He blinked when something white flashed before his eyes. He gaped when he finally caught the flash of snowy hair again. A dance club! "Yes!" He shouted, hurrying in with little trouble. Inside the flash of white had seemingly vanished, but then he noticed something else.

Yugi held the microphone close to his mouth, singing the lyrics he'd practiced nearly all day to perfection, his voice filtering through the crowd and sending them all into a fury of dancing and cheering the likes of which he'd never seen before.

Xoxoxo

Ryou looked around confused. "Marik...where is that song coming from?" He asked calmly, sipping on the Bahama-mama Marik had given him. Marik smiled and pointed over his shoulder, at the band that had gathered on the stage not long after they'd entered the club. "There's a band tonight, playing live." He said as Ryou turned. "Marik! Th-that's my friend!" Ryou yelped, hands rushing to his mouth as he stared dumbly. "That's Yugi!"

Marik blinked, looking up at the stage with moderate disbelief. "Why is everyone still conscious?" He asked as Ryou shook his head in his own disbelief. "Our songs don't just put things to sleep!" Ryou stated frantically. "Mer-folk singing can be a very dangerous thing, but it can also be used for simple fun." He explained hopping from the stool, determined to make his way to the spike-headed teen. "That has to be Yugi, I recognize his voice anywhere!"

Yugi, despite being on stage hadn't noticed Ryou; his eyes were fixed on a different club-goer. "Ootogi..." he breathed. Eyes darkening in anger. The band was ready to put up their instruments for the evening, but Yugi turned and locked eyes with each of them. "Play one more song." He said calmly. The drummer blinked. "But we don't have any music for more songs." He said dumbly. Yugi smirked. "You won't need any."

Marik grabbed Ryou's arm. "Ryou what are you doing? You can't just charge up to the stage and begin asking him questions! Wait until they're done, look they're getting ready to leave. Just wait until they're offstage." He explained in Ryou's ear, causing the youth to simmer down slightly. "Oh...I'm sorry." Ryou said, forcing himself to wait

Yugi glared at Ootogi. "Μάιος εσείς αισθάνεται την οργή Ποσειδώνα!" He sang softly, as the band began playing. They seemed in a trance as the music played, and the audience seemed to soak it in and party all the harder. "Marik! We have to stop him!" Ryou said with wide eyes, catching sight of Ootogi, whom seemed shocked.

Xoxoxo

Yugi began singing with his soul, the harshness of the tones and notes hitting Ootogi harder than fists, the sharpness of the pitch cutting through his skin like small shards of glass.

Ootogi hissed in pain as he felt the words cut him like knives. 

'_Never appreciated my hopes fall,_

_You who act so mighty and tall _

_Feel the pain within my soul!_

_You laugh you muse and most of all you abuse_

_My heart my mind my body you used_

_No more will I accept this bind of love!_

_Take your lies your hurtful words_

_Feel them inflict on your body those wounds_'

Ootogi's eyes widened as he began to sing himself, trying to defend himself from the onslaught of a merman's duel.

Marik stared in awe between the two. "What's going on?" He breathed, watching Ootogi stagger backwards, suddenly bleeding from an arm and his cheek. Ryou shivered softly. "This...is a merman's duel...it...it happens when one becomes enraged...primarily at mating season. B-but it has been known to happen during fights. The...the loser dies."

Marik gaped for a moment. "Simply amazing..." He shook his head. "How do we stop them?" Ryou bit his lip and looked down. "We can't interfere...we would feel the wrath of the gods if we intervened physically. When one initiates a duel, he uses his soul and voice, to express feelings...in other words, if we were to stop them before they stopped themselves one would still die..."

Marik had to stop himself from admiring the brutal yet beautiful ritual. "So, has anyone ever come out of a duel with both parties still alive?" Ryou nodded slightly. "It...It is possible, but only if they can reconcile and make amends." Marik nodded. "Then...we wait..." Ryou hid his face in Marik's shirt, unable to watch his childhood friends sacrifice themselves. Marik however, watched in silent awe, comforting Ryou as Yugi tore into Ootogi, who seemed defenseless.

Marik blinked and watched the other merman when suddenly Yugi staggered, his song hitting a sour note when his arm and leg both began to bleed profusely.

'_I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused,_

_Your song has given my heart pause._

_Please my loving mate return to me,_

_And once we can we will retreat to the sea._

_Yugi please understand, I didn't know I'd hurt you_

_It makes my heart sob when you are too._

_Stop this madness I beg of you_

_If not for my sake...for Ryou's too..._'

Yugi sang another hate-filled chorus, meant to be the end of Ootogi before spotting Ryou. He gasped as he immediately stammered "Ποσειδώνας ικετεύω σας για να σταματηθεί η οργή μου! Επιθυμώ να συμφιλιώσω!" The air seemed to ripple in front of Ootogi, who was barely able to stand at this point, bleeding profusely and battered beyond any tolerable level.

Yugi gasped as his body went rigid, his own hate and hurt back lashing upon his wish, striking him with enough hurtful force to send him to the ground unconscious.

"Ryou...it's over..." Marik said, noting that Ootogi as well, had fallen. Ryou choked back a sob as he looked between his two friends, worried. "Marik...please take them home with us, you can make them well again." He pleaded softly. Marik smiled and nuzzled his lover. "Of course Ryou, you don't need to beg, I love you."

AN: A merman's duel. For those of you who are thinking 'wtf'

It is a form of magic. The voice of a mermaid was often considered dangerous in ancient lore. Depending on the disposition of the mermaid, it could do good, or bad.

In Yugi's case, it's used for bad. He used the words as literal weapons cutting through the flesh of his opponent to the soul. Much like any weapon a human could use, but with deep feeling as well. No merperson however could commit any crime, but a crime of passion because it would take passion enough to perform such a ritual. (and yes, hurt and hatred are also considered passions)

Ootogi however in the duel used his voice mainly as a shield, and as his words hit Yugi they did do subsequent damage, but not as intent, as aftermath. So, in a nutshell Yugi was throwing punches and Ootogi was trying to get the hell out of his way. Heh.

Anyway, both ended up battered and bleeding profusely. I'll see you all next chapter.


	39. Destiny Future and Eternity

That night Ryou was unable to sleep, the worry of his friends seemed to bring forth the fury in his skull. He spent most of the night holding his head and breathing slowly, wishing the pain away.

Why did his head always have to ache so? It wasn't long before his fourth awakening from possibly 20 minutes of sleep. He groaned softly and shook his head slowly. The fury was ever-still present and obviously, quite furious. Marik sat up slowly and yawned slightly. "Ryou?" He asked softly, hugging his pale lover.

Ryou nuzzled into Marik's arms. "Marik...my head hurts..." he mumbled softly. Marik nodded. "Want me to get you something to make the hurting stop?" he asked carefully, rubbing Ryou's back slowly. Ryou nodded. "Y-yes please..." he mumbled, looking down.

Marik chuckled softly and shook his head. "Dont feel ashamed...it's just a little trip to the bathroom." he said getting up and leaving, moments later returning with a small glass of water, and two white tablets. "Just put these in your mouth and drink the water." He instructed.

Ryou nodded and obediantly took the pills, sighing when he'd finished the water. "I'm so worried...Yugi...Ootogi...will they be ok?" Marik kissed Ryou's forehead. "I'm sure they will Ryou, before I went to bed, their condition seemed to have stabilized..." he murmured, pulling Ryou gently down to lay next to him on the bed.

Ryou smiled sleepily, despite his throbbing head and nuzzled into Marik's chest. "I...I'm sorry I have to share your bed..." he said after a moment, which he was rewarded with a soft snortingchuckle. "Most humans like it when their mates share their beds..." he said kissing Ryou's cheeks. "I just never thought to ask, you seemed just fine in the fishtank."

Ryou grumbled. "I'm not a fish."

xoxoxoxoxo

Selene sighed slightly, watching the two lovers sleep. "Posey...aren't they darling?" she cooed smiling. "My little moonbeams, he's grown so..." she said shaking her head. Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Women.." he murmured grunting when he was elbowed harshly. "Oh for the sake of the heavens WHAT!" he grumbled glaring. Selene clicked her tongue and shook her head. "You're so insensitive. You're the one who had to kidnap him and incarnate him into flesh..." she grumbled. "You could at least be proud of it!"

Poseidon sighed. "I said I was sorry!" he said raising his hands. "I know you didn't want him to have lived..." Selene nodded. "He wasn't meant to..." she said softly, brushing the palehaired teen's hair softly. "I was so proud of him...the day he was formed. He was so small that day..." she cooed as though Ryou could hear her.

"My precious little twilight harmony..." Poseidon sighed. "It's not as if he's gone forever, just a few short years." he said calmly. "The children of the sea never live more than a century or two." Selene nodded. "The blinking of an eye, but he will know emotions of the living Posey. He will know regret, no matter how long it takes before he is released from these earthly binds, he will remember such things."

Poseidon nodded slowly. "I realize...I never meant for him to leave the sea...being among the mortals of the land introduced such things much harsher than the children of the sea could." He sat on the bed next Selene. 

"Worse than any corruption of 'regret'...is he'll have known love, and heartbreak." She sighed. "This mortal will not live forever...and once he is gone, he's Hades' toy." Once again she brushed bangs from the slumbering eyes of Ryou. "Perhaps I can bargain for this mortal once his time arrives..." Poseidon said calmly. "I wronged you, and I shall be the one to right things...but I believe we're here for reasons other than admiring lost treasures." he added calmly. "There are two children of the sea, who need our forgiveness."

xoxoxoxoxo

Yugi groaned and woke slowly, shaking his head. "Ouch..." he mumbled sitting up slowly. Ootogi smiled. "Yugi...are you ok?" he asked softly, swimming over and gently hugging the other teen. "I...I'm sorry...I never mean to hurt your feelings..." he added softly, kissing Yugi's cheek. "I swear I will try my best to make sure you're never upset like that again..."

Yugi groaned and nuzzled into Ootogi. "It's ok...I'm sorry too...I was just so furious...I always feel like a child when you talk to me..." he mumbled hugging Ootogi back. "But...i-it seems that the gods have given us forgiveness for acting so stupidly...so lets try our best to live the rest of our lives in...relative harmony."

"You're both ok!" Ryou gasped, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and running along the steel walkways to the edge of the tank, stripping and diving into the tank tackling his friends and hugging tightly. "Oh Neptune I was so worried!" he said shaking his head.

Both mermen yelped from various sore areas being squashed against their affectionate friend.

xoxoxoxoxo

The four, now humans, ate in awkward silence. "So...um..." Yugi stammered slightly, enjoying his breakfast immensely. "I...see you've mated a human..." Ootogi said calmly. Ryou blushed and looked away. "I cant go back..." he mumbled after a moment. "I promised to stay...Marik...he's taken such good care of me...he's given up everything, just to keep me safe..."

Yugi nodded. "I see..." he said softly, though he looked downtrodden. "So...I suppose that means you...are staying on the land..." he said softly. Ryou nodded slowly. Marik looked at the three teens awkwardly. "I'll take good care of him...I'm sure we could work out something so he could come visit you." He added calmly. Ootogi nodded. "It would have to be done discreetly...if Yami heard of Ryou's little escapades on the land, he'd be banished." Yugi gasped and shook his head. "That would be awful!"

Ryou shuddered. "Well...hopefully I wont be caught..." he mumbled picking at his pancakes, not particularly hungry. His head wasn't throbbing anymore, just the dull ache he'd become accustomed to, but it robbed him of his appetite today.

Ootogi gave Ryou a worried look. "You know I hate it when...you stop eating..." he said worriedly. Yugi frowned. "Is it the fury again?" he asked softly. Ryou nodded. "Yes..." Marik raised an eyebrow. "what is the 'fury'?" he asked, now looking at Ryou worriedly, beginning a morning examination despite Ryou's squeaks of disapproval.

Ootogi chuckled at Ryou's predicament. "The fury is an ailment some merfolk get...it lasts years sometimes..." he explained. "Sometimes all it is, is horrible pain in the head, other times..." he paused and looked away. "it has a more grim result..."

xoxoxoxoxo

There was a soft cooing of approval as Destiny examined the fabric of time. "Eternity, dont you think Future's quilt is divine?" she said looking over the eldest sister's patterned cloth. "Oh my yes..." The youngest of the three fates said peering over her elder's shoulder. "But...the gods have caused my quilt to become tangled and frayed." Future mumbled, examining a stray silver thread. "That silly fight over Twilight Harmony is getting on my last nerve. Now they've sent in two children of the sea to retrieve the annoyance." She grumbled, carefully intwining the red and green threads amongst the silver, gold and cobalt. "This whole quilt is beginning to infuriate me." she added weaving intricately.

Eternity chuckled softly, pulling the loose thread of silver. "Then let us remove the problem." She said pulling the string tightly. "As the fates, it IS our duty to determine the ends to all means."

xoxoxoxoxo

Ryou gasped softly, holding his head. "Ahhh...my head..." he mumbled holding his head and groaning. Marik stopped examining Ryou and felt his head. "You're burning up!" he said picking Ryou up and cradling his lover. "I think we need to get you to a doctor...your headache should have left hours ago..."

Yugi and Ootogi followed, worried for the safety of their friend.

It didn't take long for the group to reach the hospital, and Ryou clutched Marik, the pain evident on his face. "Just hold on Ryou, you'll be ok..." Marik cooed, filling out paperwork. He'd have to forge some paperwork now...but regardless the trouble, he'd protect his sea angel with all of him.

Ootogi and Yugi followed quietly, trying to remain focused, despite all the strange devices around them.

xoxoxoxoxo

The examination took hours, test after test coming up negative, until finally a doctor suggested an emergency catscan.

At this point, Marik had already called Jono, and was just now on the phone with Seto. "Seto, you have to help, it's Ryou..."

Seto blinked as Marik explained that Ryou was in pain. He winced and looked down. He couldn't help the twinge of guilt and pain, remembering how Ryou had been so content near him. "Is he going to be ok?" he asked softly, standing and heading to the door of his office.

He'd go to Ryou...he couldn't just stand idly by anymore...even though he'd tried to remain mad at the sweet merboy, he just couldn't do it...Mokuba had made too many points. "Mokuba!" he called, "Come on! We're going to the hospital!"

xoxoxoxoxo

Marik sighed hanging up the phone and sitting in the waiting room, looking around on edge. Yugi and Ootogi sat next to eachother, looking at eachother nervously, as though they felt vulnerable.

"Marik Ishtar?" A nurse called. Marik stood quickly, trembling slightly from anxiety. "Yes?" he asked quickly, hurrying over to the nurse. The woman sighed softly, she hated this part of the job. "Well...there's some good news, and some bad..." she said calmly. "The good news...is that we've figured out what is causing the pain...the badnews is it might be too late to save him..."

Marik's eyes widened. "W-what...?" He said breathlessly. The nurse nodded. "He's got a rather large aneurysm..." She said looking at her notes. "It...it's in a nearly inacessable area of the brain, the chances of opperation success are high...but the mortality rate...is as well. Add on that the doctors estimate he'll die within the hour if no treatment is given..."

Marik stared at the woman, numb. "Die...h-he cant die!" he said grabbing her shaking his head. "Please! Do whatever you need to! You cant let him die! Where is he!" he pleaded, tears welling in his eyes. The nurse frowned. "The surgery will cost a lot of money...he has no insurance...you realize this?" she said calmly. "To hell with it! PLEASE! Help him!" Marik wailed. The nurse nodded. "I'll tell the doctors to begin immediatly, his room is 209...you have 3 minutes." she said, barely able to finish the sentance before Marik was off.

xoxoxoxoxo

Marik gasped for breath, coming into the room, which was still crowded with doctors. "Ryou!" he said, at this point sobbing. The youth was in sedative-induced sleep, his features completly serene. Marik leaned over the bed, wiping his eyes. "Ryou...oh Ryou...it'll be ok...I...I promise..." he whispered hugging the sleeping teen, listening to the familiar beat of his heart...the soft breathing. "When this is over...we'll go home...we'll go home, I'll cook your favorite dinner, and we'll watch movies on the couch together.." he said running a hand through Ryou's hair. "You...you have to be strong Ryou...you can do it..."

The doctor touched Marik's shoulder, the indigo-eyed scientist wiped his eyes. "Dont let him die..."

AN :

Sorry it took SO long to update. I got caught up in life...damn thing always comes up at inconvienant times.

this chapter was for Aphroditelove, last chapter was for O.S.Acious. Next chapter is dedicated to V son sayian etc etc...

Also, I'd like you all to do me a BIG BIG favor. Join the new Ragnarok Server I play. It's free, it's fun, it's ANIME...and chances are if I havent updated, you can kick my ass on it until I do. (what else could be better than kicking Mally-chan's ass?"


	40. Twilight

AN: Welcome my friends to chapter 40! Wow it's been forever since I started this fic and look how it's grown!

Today you'll be meeting two new characters, seeing as I'm running out of Yugioh characters to use, the cast of YugiohGX has agreed to be included in this fic as I see fit...right guys? aims sawed-off shotgun

Entire cast of GX: O.O;; all nod

Good, today we'll be meeting Cyrus and Jaden (american names, as I do not know the japanese. Not that it matters, I wont be using their names.)

Jaden & Cyrus: HEY! . 

aims gun

Jaden: um...a new name sounds uh...great to me right Cy?

Cyrus: Absolutely...I...I really hated sounding Amish anyway...;;;

Good now that that's settled, you'll all know who the new characters are, when I describe them.

ON WITH THE FIC!

xoxoxoxoxo

Ryou moaned softly opening his eyes. The world was black...dark and dismal. "Wh-where..." he mumbled looking around. He could faintly hear Marik's voice.

_"Be strong..." _

Ryou blinked. "Marik?" He asked, turning and looking through the blackness. He shivered and hugged himself. It was eerie, trapped in this darkness, and he could faintly hear from all directions, the melodic laughter of women. "Hello?" He called out walking close to where he thought the sounds originated. "Hello? P-please...where is Marik?" he asked. The laughter seemed to peak, and taper off.

_"Thirty minutes..."_

The voices said at once. Ryou felt a chill rush up his spine. "Thirty minutes? U-until what?" he asked the blackness.

_"Until all intwined fates are unwound...one by one."_

Ryou blinked. Fates? "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked feeling the brushing of hands over his hair. What was going on?

xoxoxoxoxo

Eternity examined the small youth. "He's quite beautiful...I suppose it's logical that the sea and moon would squabble so over such a servant. The moon always did have some of the most beautiful servants..." she cooed softly, Ryou unable to hear their chattering.

Destiny nodded. "Indeed..." She commended offhandedly, helping Future unravel Ryou's fate, pulling the string taught between them. "look at this thread..." Future mumbled somberly. "Poseidon never could create mortals...the thread is frayed, the color fades and its kinked." she said as Eternity smoothed the string. "Yes...but beneath these tatters of thread, lies an inner thread..." She said softly, looking at the merboy as moments ticked by as though they were nothing.

"I must be careful sisters, when I cut this thread...I wish not to harm the moon's servant." Eternity said moving to the small basket on the floor, pulling a pair of sharpened scissors and testing them on a hair. "Ahh still as sharp as time itself..." she cooed, having pride in those scissors.

xoxoxoxoxo

Seto hurried into the hospital. "Ryou...is he ok?" He said panting as Mokuba watched worriedly, noticing Yugi and Ootogi.

"They're operating right now..." Marik said shaking his head. His stance was shaken, it was obvious he was beyond tolerable levels of stress. Seto nodded. "I'll pay for this..." he mumbled turning to the receptionist. "Have all charges for Ryou's visit here sent to Kaiba Corporation offices please." he instructed her, leaving Marik to tend to the two Merboys remaining, and Mokuba.

xoxoxoxoxo

Minutes ticked by, Ryou wandered the darkness, frightened, and slowly becoming weary. "Marik...Marik...I...I'm lost Marik..." he mewled softly, calling for his mate. "Where are you? Marik..." he called once again slowly sinking to his knees, his legs too tired from walking. "I...I have to be strong..." he mumbled shivering and looking at the choking darkness fearfully. "I will be strong for you Mairk..."

Meanwhile...

The doctors worked as Ryou slept, trying to relieve the pressure inside the youth's head, trying to save his life. Ryou's expression was one of immense pain, despite being sedated and asleep.

xoxoxoxo

Ryou groaned softly, his eyes closing in the dark, before he shook himself awake. "No...Marik said be strong..." he mumbled blinking his eyes open. "Marik..."

The fates finally had the string straight, tight and prepared. Eternity looked at Ryou and smiled softly.

_"Sleep my dear...sleep and dream. Know that things aren't what they seem...this little death..." _She said and sighed. _"Is worth a thousand waking lives..."_

Ryou closed his eyes slowly sinking to the floor and beginning to sleep, Eternity having cut away the binds of flesh, the string's outer frayed shell, peeling away.

Outside, the doctors were frantically trying to resuscitate Ryou. The boy had gasped sharply, and flatlined...

xoxoxoxo

Marik stood hopefully as the doctor exited. He sighed as both Marik and Seto seemed to swarm him, followed by Yugi, Ootogi and Mokuba. "I-is he ok?" Yugi asked hopefully, though he could tell something wasn't well...the air hung heavy. Ootogi bit his lip and hugged Yugi. 'I...think something is not well Yugi...' he thought softly, his emotions being shared by his mate.

The doctor sighed once more and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry...Ryou died during the operation..." he hated telling familes...friends… the fates of their loved ones...but for every life saved...another was lost. 

Marik stared blankly. "No..." he said shaking his head, tears flowing freely down his face, though he could hardly feel them. "No...Ryou he cant be dead..." Seto, though he held his pokerface, felt his heart wretch. He'd been too late...if he'd just kept Ryou near him...just...loved him despite being different.

Yugi's choked sob broke the eerie silence as he buried his face into Ootogi's shoulder, though the soft plinking of pearl against marble was heard. Marik's world was falling apart...his love...his dreams...his life. It was gone! Ryou had left him...he'd promised never to leave, not that he could have helped it.

Marik grit his teeth and nodded slightly, walking past to see his lover one last time. He peered in the now empty and silent room. "Ryou...I...why didn't you ever tell me you'd die? Why didn't...you stay with me...god I cant live without you..." he whispered leaning over the bed, tears dripping down onto his lover's still form. "I gave up everything I had for you...you were my life Ryou...my dreams..." he whispered burying his face in his hands.

"What...am I going to do without you?"

xoxoxoxo

Yugi and Ootogi came in after waiting a long time, to find Marik staring at Ryou somberly, gently brushing bangs from eyes that would never open again. "What...will happen to him now?" He asked softly. 

Yugi frowned, sniffling softly and looked at his friend. "I'm glad...that you died happy Ryou...on the land you so loved..." he whispered a few shimmering tears dripping down his cheeks and falling onto the sheets covering Ryou's body from the underarms down. Ootogi nodded, shedding tears of his own, his own opaline pearls mingling with Yugi's. "May the gods take care of you..." they both mumbled bowing their heads. "From the sand...back to the sand and from the ocean back to the ocean."

xoxoxoxo

Cold...everything was cold...

Where was this? It was dark...so cold...

Ryou had so many thoughts swimming in his head...he couldn't discern real from fantasy.

Thoughts of things foreign, things familiar...though they seemed jumbled and confused.

Selene...the goddess of the moon...yes...he remembered that...and Poseidon...he sat up slowly, the dark was eternal, endless, yet it seemed to fade as he looked around. Pieces of puzzles long forgotten slowly fell into place.

"...Olympus..." he mumbled, the darkness having lightened, though barely. "I...I'm on Olympus...but I..." he held his head as memories slowly swam in his head. He was so confused.

"My name...what is my name..." he mumbled shaking his head. Was it Ryou? Was that it?

"Sweet little Twilight..." Selene cooed from the doorway, that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "It's ok..."

Ryou blinked slowly. "Is...that who I am?" he asked confusedly. "I...I knew moments ago...but...I...I have forgotten..." he said looking down. Selene sighed. "The fates played an awful fate upon you..." She whispered sitting on the bed, the room slowly brightening until it was obvious this was a bedchamber. "Sweet little Twilight...I will tell you the stories you wish to know..."

Ryou nodded holding still as his hair was combed. "My little Twilight...you're the harmony of the night...you've always been my closest servant...do you remember the night my little Twilight?" Selene said softly. "You were born as an incarnation of my power...to aid me in bringing in the night...sending the darkness over the land..."

Ryou nodded dimly, closing his eyes and sighing as memories washed over his being as she spoke. He could remember...he would tend to the stallions that drew her chariot across the sky each dusk, watching as his godess, his mistress, Selene would blanket the earth in calming quiet darkness. He would free the firebirds each night, guiding them across the sky, laughing as they created the stars together...delighting in making designs and patterns. When his loving companions Meteor and Comet finally grew tired, he'd guide them home, before descending to the Earth below...the light of the moon following him and giving light to the dark world below. He would play in the fields and sing with the crickets, making the stars shimmer and dance to the sounds of his voice.

Selene nodded. "My little Twilight...hundreds of years flowed like that, unfearing, you would go to the Earth each dusk and light up my nights, all nights...your singing pleased all gods, your melodic voice reaching Olympus easily...your song ever changing, no night was the same as the last, no song the same as before..."

Ryou sighed softly. "I...I remember..." he breathed slowly. Selene nodded, continuing to tend to his soft flowing tendrils, his etheral form glowing softly, as moonbeams tended to. "Yes...and so it continued...centuries...You were such a sweet little impish thing...sometimes pranking naughty children out past their bedtimes." Ryou giggled softly, the melodic sounds tickling the ears of his mistress. "But...one night over a hundred years past...your journey to Earth was disasterous...Poseidon, the Sea god, whom the moon has always been on uneasy terms with, took you for his own..."

Ryou's eyes widened, the dark blue orbs shimmering with the stardust that seemed eternally trapped within. "I...I remember...he...I was in the meadow...I...I was entertaining the nymphs that night..." he said softly. "He sent a great sea beast from the ocean up the river that night...it was a horrible...a great tentacled beast...th-the likes of which...I had never seen..." Ryou murmured softly

Selene nodded, listening. "It...it grabbed me, the nymphs were screaming...some were even sobbing as it pulled me under the water." He shivered. "It was so cold...the darkness was unfriendly...I could not light it...despite my tries...I could not sing..."

Ryou put a hand to his throat. "The water burned my throat...when we reached his domain...he...he bade me to sing...but I couldn't...my throat...it was raw...I couldn't even speak..." he shook his head. "When I didn't obey his wishes...he..."

Selene hugged Ryou. "He imprisoned you within a female mermaid, creatures created for peace between us...the female later bore a child..." Ryou closed his eyes..that's what happened. "I...I was...alive?" he asked softly and shivered at the thought. Selene nodded. "You're the only child born of a god's powers...to have ever been born into flesh..." She said picking up his laurel crown, which glimmered with the featherdust of the firebirds, the small stars lighting the laurals.

Selene placed the small crown of laurals on Ryou and smiled softly. "B-but...if I have lived...h-how is it that...that I am allowed back to Olympus...?" he asked softly looking worried. "I...I have learned...I know emotions that...that are foriegn to me...I have...been." Selene shushed him.

"When you were killed by the fates, they met with Zeus and Hera, and presented your being to them. They agreed to allow you here, as Poseidon bribed Zeus...I'm sure he presented Hera with bribery as well..." she mumbled jealously. "I'll never hear the end of her bragging..."

Ryou blinked. "He...bribed a goddess? Oh my..." Ryou said wrinkling his nose slightly, blowing ethereal bangs from his eyes, the action making the room glimmer for a moment. It bothered him slightly...that things only made sense when Selene mentioned what had happened...that he could remember being born, but nothing of his life, nothing of dying. "Mistress Selene..." he questioned softly, the goddess turning for a moment.

"Do not think on it Twilight, bathe and talk amongst my other servants...they're all eager to see you again." she said softly, though firmly enough that Ryou knew better than to press the issue.

Ryou nodded quickly. "O-of course mistress..." he mewled.

Selene laughed softly. "Reacquaint yourself with everything...I'm sure being mortal has ruined some of your memories...and the way in which you were returned was no help...Those horrible fates are lucky they didn't destroy you." she grumbled towards the end, leaving Ryou to the bedchambers he sat in.

xoxoxoxo

It felt odd...everything felt odd. Having been mortal, Ryou had learned...had known shame. He felt so awkward amongst the other children of the moon, bathing together and laughing. He sat silently bathing in the milky waters.

"Twilight!" an amused voice said suddenly, causing the pale youth to jump. "Well if it isn't the fish I failed to catch!" he mused, chuckling. The boy had short brown hair, that had lighter patches on top, and slight freckles, and lively brown eyes. "It's good to see you back!" He chuckled, sitting next to Ryou, who blushed slightly and nodded squeaking. "H-hello Moonglade..." Ryou said softly, the boy leaning over and resting his head against Ryou's shoulder. "You're one tough cookie, you're the first time I ever lost the fishing game." He teased grinning. "Hey Eclipse!" he called, the diminuitive teal haired youth turning. "Ah! Twilight!" he squeaked and hurried over, adjusting his spectacles. "I didn't know you were back, it's so wonderful to see you've returned!" he grinned sitting on Ryou's other side.

Ryou blushed slightly and Moonglade smirked. "I heard you've been mortal, I bet you know all their naughty little secrets! You just have to tell us all the juicy stuff." he said chuckling and leaning back against the edge of the baths boredly. Eclipse blinked his steel-gray eyes in wonder. "He's been mortal? I hadn't heard that..."

Moonglade smirked. "That's because you're hardly around, you're Apollo's toadie just as much as Selene's, I honestly dont see why you follow him around." Eclipse frowned and crossed his arms. "I just believe that Apollo and Selene both are important in supporting the lives of all things below." he said matter of factly. "Besides, if it were not for me, they would surely run into eachother at the days of alignment."

Moonglade rolled his amber eyes calmly. "Yes yes Eclipse, you're the traffic director." Eclipse huffed slightly, but sighed. He always got the short end of the stick, as neither Selene nor Apollo called for him often enough to feel of true use.

Moonglade smirked and leaned close to Ryou. "I heard humans have such silly ideas..." he said chuckling. Ryou squirmed slightly, inching back. "Moonglade!" a firm voice shouted. Moonglade and Eclipse gasped and nodded backing away from Ryou. Ryou blinked and turned. "A-ah! Eros..." he breathed, looking down immediatly. Eros smiled slightly, one amber eye giving Ryou an amused look, the other covered with golden cloth. 

"You two little impish things, stop teasing Twilight." Both young servants nodded laughing when another water fight was initiated by the servants of other gods. Ryou blushed and pulled himself from the bath, hugging himself nervously. Eros shook his head, and pulled his pale hair from his eyes. "I see...so you know...Twilight...shame is not something you need feel." He said softly, wrapping an arm around Ryou's shoulders, and leading him from the baths.

"Twilight, you're beautiful, there are no ugly bodies on Olympus...well...unless you count old Hephaestus..." Eros breathed calmly, kissing Ryou on the forehead, sending shivers up the pale youth's spine.

"D-dare...dare I say th-that the son of Aphrodite would think all b-bodies beautiful?" Ryou mumbled softly.

Eros laughed slightly. "Except Hephaestus..." Ryou giggled and shook his head.

"He'd have your head if he heard you saying that..."

AN: LOOOOONG. as for the one note made.

1 Eros is played by Pegasus, if you couldn't guess.

Mally-chan: ok, note to all, Hato and I got into a long arguement over who drew the sun chariot. Apollo or Helios, despite our argument, we both found SEVERAL sources saying that Apollo was the charioteer AND Helios was sunchariot driverdude, so, in light of refusing a Sailormoon reminder (We all want to forget that...) I used Apollo. Besides, he's just cooler. sticks tongue out at Hato chiisai


	41. Sightings

Gasps...touch...heat.

Eros chuckled warmly, littering Ryou's body with kisses, the pale youth pinned to the silken bed beneath the god of lust and romantic sex.

"A-ah...Eros..." he mumbled softly, closing his eyes and relishing the touches.

"Twilight, there need be no shame..." The amber eyed god said kissing a trail down Ryou's stomach.

A soft chuckling was heard from the doorway of Eros' chambers. "I thought as much...Eros you're so predictable." Selene said amused. "Must you toy with Twilight like that?" Eros let go of Ryou's arms, wrinkling his nose and settling for trailing them over the youth's body, one hand settling against Ryou's heated arousal, pumping him in agonizingly slow strokes.

"Ahh Selene, you know I cant help it." He said, looking at her while he worked. "Besides, it's a fine way to rid a servant of shame." Selene laughed loudly at the whimpering of her servant.

"You just say that as an excuse to indulge yourself. What if I were to tell Zeus of your actions?" Eros smirked, feeling Ryou's helpless passionate quivering beneath his steady hands.

"He'd probably want to join in, he's always up for a party..."

xoxoxoxo

Ryou whined loudly as Eros helped him find his way back to his bedchambers. "Oh hush little one, you enjoyed it." Ryou's hot face grew a darker shade of red. "I...had forgotten what a horrible sneaky thing you are.." he mumbled wrinkling his nose. He'd always enjoyed Eros' company, despite the activities that usually proceeded.

"It's nearing the end of Apollo's ride though the sky...he will likely be tired, hungry and in need of entertainment Twilight...We are all quite eager to hear your voice once more." The pale haired god said calmly. (hato would once again like to point out that it's HELIOS! NOT Apollo!) Ryou nodded slowly, as they entered his small chambers. "I will take leave, so you might dress for your journey to Earth...be careful." Eros said kissing Ryou's forehead once more, leaving.

xoxoxoxo

Marik sighed softly, watching as Yugi and Ootogi spread the sand, that Ryou's body had changed into after death, along the beach, and in the water. Both teens sighed softly when finished. "Visit him often..." They said bowing their heads. "He...would have wanted you to." they added sniffling and sighing. "We...will go home...and tell the others something..." Ootogi said softly.

Yugi nodded slowly. "Hopefully Neptune will not be angry."

Marik nodded dumbly, watching the two remaining merboys sink into the sea, giving a final wave before disappearing...

He sighed, looking at the sand around him. "So...the...inevitable end of all merfolk..." He said wiping his eyes slightly, scooping some of the sand into his hand. "From...the sand to the sand..." he mumbled, watching the grains of sand slip between his fingers...just as Ryou had.

Despite all the science he knew, all the theories he'd disproven, he hoped at that moment, that there was an afterlife...something wonderful for Ryou. "A place...full of the things he loved most...beach balls, lemonade...pillows and taffy." he said smiling and remembering Ryou's most adorable moments. He couldn't help but scold himself. If only he'd known sooner...if only the doctors could have saved his lover.

"Oh Ryou...if there are gods…I hope they're taking care of you now..." he mumbled wiping his eyes once more. "There's...nothing left..."

xoxoxoxo

Ryou gently brushed the silver stallions holding them steady, while Selene prepared for her journey. His soft glowing white and silver robes glistening with the movements. "Mistress..." he said softly, giving her a worried look. She smiled, while other servants adorned her in her celestial robes. "It's alright Twilight...no harm will befall you, tonight is your grand re-entrance into the night...the Earth awaits, as do the gods. Even dark lord Hades has arrived for your performance." She cooed, stepping onto the chariot. "I know you will do your best..." she added patting his head, before cracking her reigns, giving the horses the command to go.

Ryou hurried after her, to the edge of Olympus, watching as her robes spread through the air, cloaking the earth in a slowly growing darkness, as Apollo (Helios!) arrived on the opposite end of Olympus. Ryou sighed and looked down. He didn't know the words...to any songs. "I...cannot remember..." he mumbled, walking to the den of the firebirds.

Comet and Meteor chirped catching sight of their long lost keeper. They stood slowly and walked to him. "Twilight..." they cooed, seeming to smile. "It is a pleasure...to see our tendant once more..." They both cooed spreading wings that had longed for a flight with their friend. "Let us decorate the sky." Meteor chirped. Ryou nodded slowly. "O-of course..." he whispered kissing each firebird in turn, before padding out, his sandals kicking up bits of straw and bedding.

Comet chuckled and nudged Ryou with his wing. "You will remember Twilight...once we begin you will remember..." he said seeming to smile, despite being unable. Comet bowed his head. "Indeed...taking your first steps into the night will bring back centuries of our work."

xoxoxoxo

Ryou was still nervous, as he walked respectfully past the gathering of gods, each drinking merrily and watching him eagerly. Even Zeus and Hera smiled, before Zeus' thundering voice broke Ryou's stride. "I am eager to hear tonight's symphony, as are all of us." He motioned to the gathering. "It will be most pleasing to observe your voice once more...I believe even my brothers will agree..." he said sending a warning look to Hades and Poseidon.

Poseidon coughed and nodded. "Of course." He said calmly, Hades merely nodding boredly.

"Hurry it up boy, I've got souls to torment for eternity." he said gruffly. Ryou nodded bowing and hurrying from the gathering, looking over the edge of Olympus. "Come Twilight...you will not fall..." Comet instructed, Meteor giving Ryou a slight push. Ryou gasped and closed his eyes feeling himself fall slightly, but when he opened his eyes, he smiled, he could feel a joy like he'd not felt in ages...it was good to be in the sky.

He grinned and seemed to fly of his own will, up to the birds. "Let us make this night, the most beautiful of all!" he said proudly.

xoxoxoxo

Ryou giggled as he fell from the sky, being caught in invisible hugs as the birds tackled and played with him, his giggles causing the feather dust-become stars to twinkle and shine brightly. He grinned and pounced on Meteor, rolling along the darkness with him, the bird giving smooth chuckles of his own. It went on like this for a time, the boy and birds chasing eachother across the expanses of Earth, decorating it's skies with shimmering stars, before the birds nuzzled Ryou. "Ahh...Twilight you've worn us out..." Comet cooed, preening a bit of Ryou's hair. Meteor nodded, landing on Ryou's outstretched arm. "It is now time that we return to Olympus..." he said as the youth nodded. "Of course." Ryou said smiling warmly. "You're older than time, you two cranky old birds." He teased, getting a sharp, but playful nip from Comet. "Watch your tongue you little imp." he replied chuckling. With those final words, the birds took flight, making the long journey home.

Ryou giggled watching them for a time, before slowly settling towards the ground below. He'd never had so much fun! He looked around the world before him, as his feet touched the soft grass. The night was deathly silent. Ryou blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Come, I know you are here my musicians of the night, lets have a wonderful night of music and song!" he said, giving his hands a soft clap. It seemed that was all it took, as the fireflies began to glow, flying around the area, the crickets began their soft singing. Ryou closed his eyes and sighed, listening for a moment, before he began to sing as well, the song lighting up the sky, the crickets chirping louder to keep time to Ryou's voice.

xoxoxoxo

Marik sighed, looking to the sky. "I wish Ryou were here...the night is perfect..." he mumbled looking to the sidewalk. "He was so wonderful..." he said sighing, a new wave of tears rolling down his cheeks. He walked to the park, not wanting to go home...go to that empty house, knowing there would no longer be eager brown eyes to greet him, the warm hugs and soft laughter...kisses of his lover to welcome him back.

The night would have been perfect...perfect to profess the love he had for Ryou. He choked back a sob as he walked. The fireflies and crickets...it was an evening that Ryou would have found simply magical...he'd never seen a firefly before, to Marik's knowledge. "I could have told him...told him how I had pulled down stars to dance for him...he would have believed me, he would have clung to me in awe and watched..." Marik mumbled, taking off his glasses and looking at them. "What do I have left to live for?"

xoxoxoxo

Eternity looked at the fabric, sighing. Now that Destiny and Future had taken Ryou's earthly thread from the imagery, the quilt seemed less than pleasing. She wove quietly, as her sisters slept. "Sweet little thing, to have loved and lost...I can only hope that Future will not notice my meddling, and undo the good I wish to do for you..." she breathed softly.

xoxoxoxo

Ryou breathed harshly, his song over, he fell back against the grass, giggling and breathing in the night air. "It is good, to be home..." he said dreamily, nuzzling into the soft grass, small dew sprites kissing his cheeks before giggling and flittering off into the night. A snapping twig startled Ryou, and he sat up immediatly, he gasped. A Mortal...

xoxoxoxo

Marik blinked away his tears and stared for a moment. "Ryou..?" he breathed rubbing his eyes, and running forward, tackling the youth to the grass, hugging him tightly. Ryou gasped frightenedly and shook his head, shoving Marik slightly. "I...I...you must not!" he squeaked shaking his head, trembling as he stared at his captor. His struggles ceased. There was something welcoming and familiar about those indigo eyes, though in an instant he was away from the mortal, sitting across the grass.

Marik stared down, tears dripping down his cheeks, at first glad to see Ryou...but realizing that...whatever he had seen, was just as soon gone. "Ryou..." he said collapsing to the ground and sobbing into the grass. "Why!" he wailed.

Ryou watched, a hand rising to his chest. This man...he remembered this man..."Marik..." he said softly, eyes wide. "Oh gods..." he whimpered shaking his head. "Marik!" he said, inching close to the form of his lover. "I'm here! I'm here Marik! I...I never left! I...I was at this place!" he said hugging his lover, though it seemed to do nothing to console Marik.

Ryou sniffled and cried into his lover's back, unable to soothe, to touch his lover. "I don't understand..." Ryou said wiping his eyes. "Why...why cant you hear me? Why cant you feel me!" he said sniffling. "Marik...I want to help you please...I'm right with you!"

xoxoxoxo

All that night, Ryou followed Marik...longing to be just a bit closer, clinging to him as he walked, heart wrenching at his pained sobs and murmuring. "But Marik...I am here..." he whispered walking beside his lover. "I love you...I'm here...I wish you could hear me..." he said looking down. "It pains me to see you so sad...Marik I hate seeing you so...unhappy..." he mumbled following Marik home after seeming hours of pained tormented walking.

Ryou grinned and dove through the window, his soft glow lighting the room with the moon's light. "Marik!" he said proudly, hugging his lover once he'd entered, welcoming him home, despite Marik's inability to see or feel it. "I am still here...to welcome you home after your weary days...see?" he said smiling slightly. "Oh please see...I know! I'll...I'll help you cook some dinner just like you taught me!" he said hurrying to the kitchen and flicking on the light, yelping slightly before flicking it back off, wincing. "I...I have forgotten..." he mumbled looking down. "I cannot be outside of Olympus and touch the light..." he mumbled grumpily, pouting.

"Well I'll just have to cook in the dark." he said reaching for the cabinet and pulling. He blinked when the normal force he'd put into opening cabinets no longer worked. "W-what?" he glared. "I will! I will show him I love him just as much! I want to make him something!" he howled, tugging the cabinet with all his might. With that, the cabinet flew open, startling Marik from his dazed sitting on the couch, examining Ryou's ribbon from that morning.

He raised an eyebrow, as the cabinet in the kitchen swung back and forth, stopping finally, the contents spilling out and onto the floor. Ryou however was horrified. "No! Oh...I've made a horrible mess!" he said hanging his head. "I just...I wanted to cook him something and now look what I've done! I've spilt the...rice...the flour..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "Maybe I'm still...not ready for cooking..."

Marik sighed and stood, walking into the kitchen and flicking on the light. "What a mess..." he mumbled, walking to the corner to get his broom and dustpan. Though, the light flicked off the moment he'd taken half a step. "...What?" he grumbled and turned, flicking the light back on once more, looking up at it. Click.

"What...is going on here?" he said, pulling his glasses from his pocket, cleaning them and putting them on. "I'll get to the bottom of this..." he grumbled, turning on the light once more and looking up at the bulb. Click. "Oh for the love of...!" he grumbled, flicking the light on again. This time, he watched the switch.

...click...

Marik blinked. "...what the hell? There must be something wrong with the latch..."

Ryou winced. "Stop it! That hurts!" he grumbled at Marik, yelping when his lover would turn the light on, and turning it off quickly. "I dont want it on!" he howled, kicking a nearby bag of flour, the bag falling forward barely.

Marik groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm getting that stupid switch replaced in the morning..." he grumbled, walking to the cleaning supplies and cleaning Ryou's mess. Ryou blinked and sighed. "I didn't want to make you mad...but the light hurts my eyes!" he said softly, looking at a nearby clock. "Big hand...is the hour...a-and the little is the minute..." he mumbled tilting his head to the side. "Four and five minutes..." he deduced. "But...that..." Ryou shook his head. Soon he'd be called back to Olympus. "But I cant! Marik! He needs me!" he said shaking his head. "I have to find a way...a way to tell him I'm still here...still by his side..."

Marik cleaned the mess and looked at the clock. "God...I havent slept at all..." he mumbled brokenly. "It's four in the morning..." he walked to his room and stripped, laying on the lonely sheets and hugging Ryou's pillow, taking in the remaining scent of the sea. "Ryou..."

Ryou sat on his side of the bed and crawled towards Marik, leaning down on his hands to stare at him. "My Marik..." he cooed touching foreheads. "I...I will ask the gods...I'm sure there is someway to be near you once more...B-but I cant let mistress Selene know...if she saw she would be furious!" he breathed, as the first rays of dawn began to shine over the horizon. "Marik..."

Marik groaned and opened his eyes. For a brief moment, he smiled, staring into the eyes of his lover, but when he blinked away the sleep in his eyes, the image of his angel was gone as quickly as it came. Marik sighed and looked down, blinking once more and puzzling over whether it had been a dream.

AN: As sad is this is guys 115 people looked at 39, 77 (so far) have looked at 40. I got 3 reviews each. It SEEMS some of you aren't very grateful for my writing. It hurts me that you cant take 2 minutes of your time to write a small 'great chapter!' or 'thanks! Update soon!' in my review section to thank me for 2-5 hours of MY time to write the chapter...so regrettably I will now be putting a cap on updates. I will no longer update every monday unless the following are met.

5 reviews (2 more people could get off their ass and say thank you)

OR

130 hits.

It's up to you guys, flame me if you want, as long as it's in the reviews you'll still get updates, sad as it is that I'd even count flames at this point. But an authoress has her limits, and I really feel underappreciated (those of you who reviewed, are exempt, if the terms haventbeen met, you have my aim,send me amessage and you will get exclusive viewing of the updated chapters on mondays, but you have to remind me, I'll likely forget.)


	42. Pisces

Ryou bit his lip, as he woke from his slumber, the eternal mid-day of Olympus greeting him. "I...I must find some way...some way to get to Marik..." He sighed and sat up, stretching and stepping from his room, blushing. He wouldn't likely get used to nudity even if he tried...harder.

"E-Eros will surely know what to do..." he whispered to himself, hurrying to the chambers of the son of Aphrodite. 

"Your singing was beautiful Twilight." Selene's voice said, causing Ryou to freeze midstep. "A-ah mistress!" he said turning and bowing low. "I...I'm glad you heard..." he said offering a weak smile. "Where are you off to this day, in such a hurry?" She said lifting his chin. Ryou bit his lip, looking into his mistress' eyes. "Mistress Selene..." he whimpered, not wanting to, nor willing to lie. "I...I miss him..." he mumbled lowering his gaze. "I saw him last night..."

Selene frowned and stroked Ryou's hair slowly. "Twilight...you weren't meant to live...you can never die...he is a mere mortal, he will waste away in the blink of an eye..." she cooed picking him up and hugging him. "I too, once loved a Mortal...it's dangerous..." She said patting his hair. "The gods are all jealous, and in the end, the man I so loved, is in blissful eternal sleep..." She said putting him down. "Do you understand? If you persue a relationship with a human...you will likely entice the wrath of the gods you serve."

Ryou shook his head. "But I..." Selene put a finger to his lips. "No buts...admire him from afar Ryou...for he will be here but only for a brief time, before Hermes must lead him past the river styx."

xoxoxoxo

Ryou sighed and bathed silently, despite the merriment around him, his heart ached. "Marik..." he said wiping away soft tears. It...was all an accident. They were never meant to be...his life had...been a mere way to hide Poseidon's jealousy... Ryou lowered his gaze, climbing from the water and drying off, hanging the cloth to dry. "Sweet little Twilight..." Eros said suddenly, startling Ryou. "What pains your heart so much?" he asked kissing Ryou's cheeks.

"Eros...While I was alive...I loved, and now I am seperate from the one I love so much..." he said, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. "Mistress Selene bade me to not seek him...but Eros...I cant...I love him." Eros smiled and hugged Ryou close. "I know you do, but little Twilight...even if you went to him, you wouldn't have him long..." Ryou clutched Eros and cried into his shoulder. "Please Eros...You have to help me! I beg of you! Please help me find a way to be with him again!"

Eros nodded and pulled Ryou to his chambers. "I will try Twilight...I will try."

xoxoxoxo

Marik stared at the light switch calmly. "There's...nothing wrong with this switch. Nothing at all! It's in perfect working order..." he grumbled rubbing his forehead. "I must be suffering from depression and hallucinations...maybe I should talk to Seto about those job benefits..." he mumbled.

Seto had hired him to work for Kaiba Corp, to help him get back on his feet, and to apologize for what had happened, despite not needing to apologize at all. Marik carefully put the lightswitch back, and looked at the cabinet door. "Something funny is going on here..."

xoxoxoxo

Ryou twitched slightly. "Eris..." he hissed, as the blue-eyed, brown haired woman stood near him, chattering up a storm. 

"It's been like a long time Twilight, I missed you one hundred percent you know. I was totally upset when Poseidon did that! Oh I was steamed so bad! You should have been there, most of the gods were furious and ---" Though mostly what Ryou was hearing at this point was

"Blah blah...yakyak...yadda yadda bawk bawk" She'd been at it for nearly five hours now. She'd followed him from the baths, through the dining hall, past the garden, through the stables, and now to the fountains.

Ryou twitched. He'd always been able to handle Eris in long doses, but even being a servant to bestow harmony, he was starting to lose it. She was good at her work...

"yakyak blahdidy blah bawk bawk--" The stardust in Ryou's eyes glowed furiously. "Eris p-please..." he stammered trying to remain cool, and failing miserably.

"--yadda yadda yakyakblakity yak bawk blah yak!" Ryou began tugging his hair. "Eris!"

Finally, he snapped.

A long highpitched, earspliting, glass shattering, concentration-breaking, sour-noted shriek was heard. Eros groaned, losing aim at a human, his love arrow hitting the wrong person. Hermes in his hurry to cover his ears, ran headlong into a pillar, dropping his delivery to Hera. Athena's note-taking was ended sourly, when her writing was suddenly interrupted by a harsh scribble of ink across the scroll. Poor Apollo's chariot nearly crashed, his horses wigging out at the horrific sound. Aphrodite's latest sexual conquest was put to a disheartening halt and even Demeter's plants had been ruined, her steady hand at clipping disrupted.

"Ahh..." Eris said calmly, grinning broadly. "Music to my ears.." she cooed, chuckling as Olympus was filled with frustrated grumbles and howls of godly displeasure. Ryou glared, twitching furiously. "MUST YOU DO THAT?" he howled, as Eris laughed nodding. "Harmony and Discord will always walk side by side." she cooed. "Besides, you're my best friend."

xoxoxoxo

That night, Ryou once again visited Marik. His lover was gazing longingly at his computer monitor, watching old footage of the merman lover he'd once had. Every so often a grief-ridden sigh would escape his lips, as he watched somberly, longing for the treasure he'd lost.

Ryou smiled softly. "Oh Marik..." he cooed softly, moonlight filtering through the lab windows and kissing his lover's cheeks. "If only you knew I was here...you wouldn't be so miserable..." he whispered leaning his head on Marik's soft hair, though it went unfelt, unnoticed. Ryou looked back to his tank and smiled. "My ball..." he said floating up to the second level railing and gently spinning the ball in the still waters. "Mmm...it smells nice." he cooed, pressing the ball into the water and giggling as it shot out, as it always did. The ball plopped down near Marik, making wet ball-prints on the floor.

Marik jumped slightly, and turned picking up the ball. He sighed, smiling. "I miss Ryou...how he used to do that..." he mumbled looking up to the top of the tank, almost hoping that Ryou would be there. Sadly, only the glimmering moonlight across the water met his eyes, the tank empty.

"Now Twilight you know better." Ryou squeaked and jumped. "Oh for heavens sake! Pisces..." he grumbled, the glimmering twin nymphs smirked. "Eros sent us to fetch you." They cooed, curling around him. Ryou blushed as they ran impish hands over his robes, giving the little servant a tough time. They each had striking black hair, tied back in bonbons, circled in pearls. Their skin olive, their clothes identical red chinese dresses and slippers, their apperance very much as the sign implicated. Twins of orient. 

"Maybe if we do a good job..." One girl cooed, the other beginning to nibble Ryou's neck. "There may be a delightful little glimmering treat to taste..." The other finished both looking as mischievous as their makers, Aphrodite and Eros. "Perhaps a head for you..." one said squeezing Ryou's back end, the small servant of night 'eep'ing and jumping forwards into the other twin's arms. "A tail for me..." the groping twin finished as Ryou's face was now occupied in a kiss with the twin constellations.

xoxoxoxo

Ryou glared at Eros, covered in blood red kiss-prints, his robes disshelved and his hair a mess, he was thoroughly rumpled. "For the sake of my sanity DONT ever send them after me again!" he said blushing darkly and trying to clean himself up. "They're possibly worse than you!" 

Eros snickered. "Aww did little Twilight have trouble with Pisces?" He cooed as Ryou tried desperatly to rub away the signs he'd been thoroughly toyed with. "Are you sure they're supposed to be fish? They act more like cats." he grumbled straightening his laurels. "I'm a mess..."

Eros laughed more. "They are twins, Ever since the day the sea nymphs helped us escape Typhoon, they've been in the sky. I imagine they just enjoy toying with you because you're so small and tempting..." Eros said pulling Ryou into a deep kiss. 'oh gods not again!'

xoxoxoxo

Ryou whined softly, panting and trying to pull his robes together from Eros' chambers. "Oh this is just it, I'm going to have Hephaestus make me a chastity belt!" Ryou huffed as Eros chuckled. "You know you enjoy it...if you didn't you would call for Selene to come punish me." He cooed pulling Ryou into his arms and running his hands over the small youth's chest.

Ryou grumbled, but remained still. Eros was never serious, and he only meant to have a little fun. Ryou sighed. "You said you had a plan?" Eros nodded and crooned to Ryou. "Yes. I've talked to the Graces, they pity your predicament, they in turn spoke to the Muses, who in turn came back to me. If you wish to spend eternity with this mortal, you must help him win the favor of the gods." He explained slowly. 

"Hercules recieved twelve tasks, it's the same principle. He already has the favor of Athena. Speak with her first. Mother and I support you of course, as well as the Graces and Muses. Though our combined powers would do nothing against all the other gods. You have to win over enough that the votes would fall in your favor." 

Ryou nodded slowly. "S-so...he must face tasks of his own? How will I tell him! He cannot accomplish what he doesn't even know exists!" Eros smirked. "I thought of that Twilight. Selene owes Athena a favor, she agreed to use her favor, to assist you. She will borrow Selene's mirror, you will take it to the mortal and wait for him to find it. I will...speak to Apollo." He added smirking. "I will ask he look the other way, as he passes over you, so you will not be called back to Olympus before the mortal discovers the mirror."

Ryou's eyes lit up slightly. "Selene's...mirror...that's capable of catching moonlight!" he squeaked delightedly. "If he were to look into it, he could see me!" Ryou hugged Eros tightly. "You're the sneakiest most brilliant god of lust I've ever met!"

Eros chuckled. "I'm the ONLY god of lust you've ever met." he corrected, impishly. "Now, I think I deserve another go for THIS little fiasco I've set up for you."

An: for those of you who dont know, this is the story behind the astrological symbol of pisces. Aphrodite and Eros were out doing what they do best, making people love eachother. Typoon saw them and chased them to the sea. There, they came across kind nymps who chaned them into twin fish to get away. Once Eros and Aphrodite reached Olympus safely, they placed the image of the fish in the stars as a humble thank you to the kind nymphs. Pisces is depicted as fish, but is a feminine symbol, often represented by two maidens pouring water. The two twin maidens are the faithful servants of the two love gods/esses. They also ended up falling for the twin male brothers, Gemini. (Zeus' servants. another story. )

this is an early update, to say how pleased that 12 people found the strength to leave a review within 3 days. See? That wasn't so painful. You make ME happy, I make you happy. Nice deal eh?


	43. Forever

Marik sighed as he began shopping. The days seemed to pass painfully slow without Ryou near him. Things that had once amused him, amazed his lover were...dull.

"Ryou..." he mumbled waiting in the checkout, his shopping didn't take nearly as long anymore...no curious piece of heaven constantly asking questions. No brighteyed myth begging to learn the mysteries of his world.

The woman at the register smiled at him. "You look like you've been stuck by a truck...maybe you should go look in a mirror sometime..." she cooed at him. "Pain eventually goes away." Marik sighed. "Maybe someday..." he replied taking his change and picking up his bags, heading to his car. On his windshield was a flyer. 'Come to club Mirrorz!' He groaned and pocketed the flyer, opening the car and getting in, setting the groceries in the passenger seat.

The day continued despite his heartache. He was stopped several times, throughout his walk through it however. An african mirror vendor on the corner, a chinese woman gave him a haircut for no fee asking him every so often to look in the mirror at it, a spanish woman had been tinkering with his rearview mirrors, before running off giggling to herself. By the end of the day Marik was wondering why his day had seemed to revolve around mirrors, though he did crave to look into them. Somehow the longer he looked, the deeper he gazed, the better the world behind him seemed to be. 

A woman smiled behind him, tapping his shoulder and nodding. "Mirrors are wonderful things...a wonderful gift to this world. We can see things in mirrors we couldn't before...and no matter how long you stare into one the image will always smile back at you." She said calmly. "The world is always better when you look into mirrors, if only for a moment." She said picking up the mirror and bowing. She was going to buy that mirror.

Marik returned home once more, the sun was setting at his heels, and he'd spent the better half of the day gazing into mirrors. It did make him feel slightly better, to look into the mirrors. If he just wished hard enough, he could imagine that the world inside the mirror was a world where Ryou was still alive. It always explained the smile on his face. "In the mirror, I still have Ryou..." he reasoned sitting on the couch and leaning his head back against it. "I envy my reflection...that's sad..."

xoxoxoxo

Marik was just laying down to sleep, when he groaned and patted his pillow. It was unusually hard tonight. He sat up and pressed on it. He blinked. "Since when did I put things under there?" he mumbled pulling out a rather odd looking mirror. It was round and decorated with gold and silver stars, a moon at the top and a sun at the bottom. He smiled slightly. "Well...this is interesting...I wonder where I got this thing...it's kind of gaudy..." he mumbled laughing slightly and holding it out, looking into it.

Ryou couldn't have been prouder. "I knew you'd find it!" he chriped clapping his hands as Marik gazed into the mirror. He moved behind Marik and hugged him. "Marik..." he mewled softly. 

Marik's eyes widened considerably and he dropped the mirror onto the bed blinking. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" he blurted pinching himself harshly. He winced and shook his head, slapping his cheeks a few times with both hands. "Brrr! No more late night beers for me." he grumbled, picking up the mirror once more. Once again he looked into it, and again, there was a a beautiful image of his lover curled up behind him, his chin resting on the scientist's shoulder.

"Marik..."

Marik stared in shock for a few moments, hardly believing his ears, his eyes. "Oh god Ryou...is that you?" he asked, his voice breathy and shaking. The youth behind him nodded, opening his eyes. 

"Your eyes..." Marik said starting to turn and look at his shoulder. "They're different..."

"Dont, you wont see me if you look away from the mirror..." Ryou said quickly. "Listen Marik...I'm not dead." he cooed smiling as Marik turned back to the mirror.

"What do you mean not dead! I saw you dead with my own eyes!" Marik said shaking his head. "I saw your body turn to sand!"

Ryou nodded somberly, the stardust in his eyes glimmering. "Well...I um...suppose I'm kind of dead then." he said wrinkling his nose. "That's not the point! I'm not gone. I...I was a mistake. I wasn't supposed to have lived. Marik...listen I'll never...die." He said softly, kissing Marik's cheek.

Marik smiled, feeling the lips brush over his cheek. "Oh god Ryou I missed you...I'll carry this mirror everywhere with me...I'll never let you leave my side again..." he breathed in wonder. 

Ryou shook his head. "That wont work Marik...I can only come visit in the night...I'm well...I'm a servant of the moon goddess..." he mumbled looking down. "I might be able to stay tomorrow during the day...but...after that I'd have to go home...I will be exhausted." He cooed nuzzling into his lover, glad to be seen and heard, felt once more.

Marik frowned. "Ryou...I cant live without you..." he said sadly closing his eyes to keep from crying infront of his lover. Ryou always hated seeing him in pain. 

Ryou sighed softly. "I...I know Marik. I came tonight...with my mistress' mirror...The gods...you have to get the favor of the gods...if you do, you can come live with me!" he said smiling. "Eros and Aphrodite...Athena all already favor you...The Muses and Graces as well...b-but that's not enough...the gift of...living on Olympus is...not so easy to get..." 

Marik's eyes widened once more. "...are we talking...Greek gods? But they're just myths!" he said shocked. "They were disproved a LONG time ago by the christian god!" Ryou wrinkled his nose. "Quiet down or you'll make them mad! If they didn't exist, I wouldn't...merpeople wouldn't..." he said softly. "To gain the favor of the gods Marik...it will be so hard, but I promise I will help you! If you cant be with me, then I swear I'll find a way to you...but for now this is the best Eros and I could think of."

xoxoxoxo

Marik yawned and looked in the mirror, scanning over the room. He smiled when he caught sight of his little lover curled up on the bed snoozing. "Ryou. Ryou wake up." he mumbled gently nudging him, eyes never leaving the mirror.

Ryou grumbled and swatted at Marik's hand. "Lemme alone Eros...five more minutes..." he mumbled softly, his laurel crown crooked from the angle he was sleeping in. Marik chuckled softly and laid back, holding the mirror so he could admire his lover once more. He was truly spectacular...even more beautiful than before, if that were possible. He glowed with a soft light that could only be compared to a nightlight. Marik sighed reaching over and gently brushing Ryou's bangs from his eyes, glad to feel the soft hair against his fingers.

He grinned and plucked the laurel crown from his head and pulled it over. He blinked as the crown materialized in his hand. "Amazing..." he mumbled putting down the mirror to look at the crown. It was made from silver leaves and gold stem, decorated with...small stones that glowed brightly, twinkling like stars.

"Marik..." he heard softly, and closed his eyes smiling, holding the crown. "I...um...I'm going to need that back. Mistress Selene will absolutely kill me if she sees it missing." 

Marik laughed loudly at that, even though he couldn't see Ryou, he could hear him. "Explain to me Ryou...all those days I taught you...today teach me. How are you like this? What is going on?"

xoxoxoxo

Marik nodded as he felt Ryou climb over him and kiss him. "So...I wasn't supposed to have lived...b-but I did. I love you..." his little lover cooed, nuzzling him. It was awkward to be kissed and nuzzled by an invisable force, but Marik knew it was Ryou, and welcomed the affections gladly.

"So...you said I'd have to get the favor of the gods...how am I going to do that? I'm not going to have to kill some crazy mythical beast am I?" he added making a face. 

Ryou laughed and curled up against Marik, the mirror lifting by itself to show Ryou's amused face. "Of course not! Hercules killed them all anyway." Marik gave a sigh of relief as the mirror seemed to levitate around.

"Each god will ask you to do something...kinda like Hercules' twelve tasks...only there's fourteen...cause well..that's the number you'll need to outweigh all other minor gods and immortals. You need the votes of the fourteen original Olympians. You have Athena...that's a start."

Marik frowned. "I thought you said I had more." Ryou nodded and wrinkled his nose cutely, the stardust in his eyes glimmering. "Yes, but their votes dim in comparison to an Olympian vote. The most important three is Poseidon, Zeus and Hades...they're the three hardest to...well convince." He said softly. "I'll try my best to help you...I dont want to see you die while I continue on forever alone..."


	44. All the pretty little ponies

AN: I'd like to announce I'm back (once again.)whoo. I've determined that I must be dyslexic, because I am perpetually losing focus on this story for that painted dot on the wall. (actually this time I blame three things. Neopets (shame on me.) Final Fantasy XI (shame on them!) and Machiato (Shame on him!).)

So yes. Surprisingly this hiatus didn't last the full 7 months, as per usual. eh heh...yeah...

Oh yeah, I also blame writing with Hato-Chiisai. XD Bitch. XD! Heh, but really read our co-written fics! **The Jungle** (it's more updated on Adultfanfiction, merely because I'm lazy as hell. PLUS Hato draws fanart of it so you can see the characters! (its on her account).) Also written by us, is** I dream of Ryou** (Dedicated to Fireweaver of Ra, remember her? The artist who won my fanart contest who has all the patience in the world? She gets my first paracock XD)

Currently we're working on some other fic involving ...stuff...yeah, stuff.

Incase you were all interested, I play FFXI on the **Titan **server (and if you play, you're more than welcome to ask for a server-pass to play WITH me. I could use leveling partners, magery goes slowly and I hate seeking all day long.)

Oh yes, I also blame Gael. Gael is my samurai friend on FFXI, and my IRL boyfriend (currently, and hopefully it'll stay that way.) Who adores me for me, mistakes and all. (I've made my share of mistakes, all of which I hold dearly to the lessons I've learned from them.)

Anyway, enough of my rambling right? You didn't come to hear me babble about me. You came to see what happens next. So I'll go ahead and start here in a sec. XD. For those of you wondering, my average chapter size is about 6 pages. (ha ha, I'm not like hato and her freaking 20 pages. No, I'm el-cheapo. 6 pages is all you get. She has adoring fans who review and draw comics and art for her. I've got two or three people who do that. Maybe I'll instant message them extra pages while you all suffer! XD )

(I'm secretly milking this for half a page so I can start and keep track of where I am...) uhhh…oh yeah also um...I like petpets. I have a gallery. You should go see it. It's neat. Ask me for it if you wanna see some serious petpet-gallery-age. (yeah. Neopets. Shut up. I can play what I wanna and...just...so there!)

Alrighty well we've now reached my secret starting point for the fic so I'll stfu and start writing now. PLEASE do me a favor.

Remember to review, and I'll remember to update. That's the deal. Last chapter we had very few people review within a timely manner, so I decided to hiatus on your asses. Yes, 6 months. (Actually, after about 3 weeks, I forgot this fic entirely, because FFXI eats my soul.)

REVIEW! LEAVE ME ART! EAT MY COOKIES! Have fun.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"We can't possibly allow this!" Poseidon shouted slamming his fist down on a table. Eros has nearly all the gods agreeing to allow a test for this...HUMAN! Not just that, but a human of the decent of false heathen gods!" he fumed.

Hades merely glowered. "The idea of allowing that sort of thing into Olympus makes me sicker than I get when I had to visit the gorgons, and let me tell you. Not pretty." He snorted.

Zeus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I get it, I GET IT." He said irritably. "But with so many gods on his side, we can't just refuse. We could have an uprising on our hands." He said calmly. "The ONLY way we can get out of this is for something...unfortunate to happen." He said shaking his head.

Hades smirked. "Sounds like a fun plan..." he said thoughtfully. "Hmm...but we'd have to make it look very much like it wasn't our fault..."

Poseidon crossed his arms, thinking. "Perhaps we could..."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ryou had left Marik's side at the next dawn; Apollo's light touching him and sending him back to his slumber in Olympus.

Marik wasn't sure precisely what he'd have to do, but he'd try his damndest if it meant getting Ryou back. That was what he wanted, his goal. A goal worth fighting for, and he was ready to fight even the gods, to fulfill that goal.

That night when he fell asleep, he was awoken by soft singing. He recognized the voice immediately. Ryou was singing! He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his home, but a large field, and as he looked up, he saw clearly his lover dancing across the sky, playing with the firebirds and singing as the stars fell into place.

It was the most amazing, breathtaking, beautiful sight he'd ever beheld. So mystical that it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

"Welcome, mortal." Marik jumped slightly and turned to meet a fiery looking blonde man, with slightly pointed ears. "Uh...hi?"

The blonde laughed. "I am Apollo, the driver of the sun chariot and bringer of the dawn." (Hato sux, it's Apollo don't listen to her lies! XD SLANDER I SAY!) He introduced himself formally. "I will be the one to assign the first task." 

Marik nodded slowly and stood. "Alright." He replied quickly. "What is this test?" He said trying to remain calm. 'Math! Math! C'mon! Math!' he was secretly hoping. 

Apollo chuckled (It's APOLLO, NOT Helios! Just thought I'd say it once more.). "Your first task is to tend to my stallions." He said stepping aside, revealing the four horses. They were golden, their manes aflame with the heat of the sun. "You have until one hour before the dawn, to groom, bridle and harness them for their departure of dawn." He explained handing Marik a soft bristle brush, a pick for cleaning hooves a bucket of water and wet sponge. 

Marik blinked. That...didn't seem so hard. They were just horses. Horses were mild mannered at best! Piece of cake! 

He grinned goofily and hurried over to the nearest horse and looked at it. "Wow...he's huge." He said after a moment. This stallion was twice the size of a normal horse, dwarfing Marik in comparison.

He reached forward slowly, and the horse snorted loudly, turning to glare at the mortal, daring him to try to touch him. Marik's eyes widened. Ok...maybe not as easy as he'd originally theorized...damn Greek ponies.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Twilight watched Marik as he played with his bird friends. "That's so unfair..." he pouted. "I can't go near those horses, stupid Apollo!" He put his hands on his hips and pouted more, his lower lip sticking out as he wrinkled his nose.

Meteor chuckled. "He knew you'd meddle." He said fluttering down to land on Twilight's shoulder. "Why is it you think this human is so special? He's Egyptian you know, a bastard child of heathen gods." 

Twilight gasped and glared. "He is not! He may be Egyptian, but he's always loved the merfolk that were created by Selene and Poseidon! That's hardly bastardous! He's spent more of his life chasing our gods, than his own!"

Comet landed on Twilight's other shoulder. "He looks kinda...poofy to me. Did he get hit by a thunderbolt of Zeus'?" Twilight giggled slightly. "No...His hair's just interesting is all. It's so soft..." Twilight closed his eyes and sighed dreamily. "I love him so much that it almost hurts."

"Heh...he just got kicked." Meteor commented as Marik fell to the grass clutching his groin. "Ah! Meteor!" Twilight swatted at the bird. "Don't laugh at him! You KNOW this is an unfair challenge! No one but Apollo and his charges can handle his horses!" He scolded. "I can't believe he'd do that..." Twilight sniffled and shook his head. "I can only hope he manages to pass."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Several hours (and hoof marks, grass stains and bruises) later, Marik was FINALLY getting to work. He was sore, tired and had a new appreciation for glue factories. "Fucking horses..." he growled, earning him another kick from the nearest horse. "DAMNIT!"

By the time dawn was arriving, Apollo had returned and was amused to see Marik looking like he'd been hit by a truck, but pleased to see he'd managed to clean up his horses. 

"Well...you aren't dead, and they're not too dirty..." he said walking over and petting one of the horses, who snorted at Marik and looked ready to trample him. "I suppose I'd say this was a success. You have my blessings." Apollo added chuckling at the worried look on Marik's face. Though it was hard to tell if he was worried whether or not he'd pass, or worried the horse would make glue out of HIM.

Twilight gave a cheer, which attracted the attention of both god and man. He was absolutely exhausted, and fading like the darkness, but for those brief moments, the smile on his face was so bright that even the horses calmed. 

Marik smiled and sighed, forcing himself up. "Thank you..." he said softly, looking up at Twilight while talking to Apollo. "He's so beautiful..."

Apollo nodded. "He always has been. Only someone as beautiful and pure as him could make every night special. It's only a shame I have to erase that beauty every morning."

Marik sighed as Twilight waved and giggled, finally fading away, the colors of dawn approaching, as Apollo reigned up his horses. "Where does he go?" Marik asked after a moment. 

"Who? Twilight?" Apollo asked blinking. "Each dawn he returns to his chambers in Olympus, and rests until the next night, his powers are very weak." He said chuckling. "He's merely a fragment of my sister's powers." 

Marik looked thoughtful. "So...how is it he's a separate person?" Apollo grinned. "A long time ago, when mortal man was first made, we gods were going to let you 'do your own thing' so to speak." He said as he worked.

"Of course one god took pity, and gave man luxuries like fire. He was banished for it, I'm sure you've heard that story. But since gods had touched man, it was decided that since we'd given them ways to ease their own workloads and livelihoods that we'd take such an easing on our own workloads as well."

Marik listened quietly, trying to understand exactly what the god meant.

"So, each god sent portions of their power down to earth, in the form of a human baby. The child would be a 'living' incarnation of our powers. But not just any woman could bear such a child...only a virgin could bear something like that." Apollo snickered. "Can you imagine how confused those girls were back then?"

Marik coughed to hide an immature chuckle at that.

"Well, anyway that's how Twilight was born. He is a living being, but only because of Selene's gift." Apollo finished. 

Marik blinked. "So...he's alive, or not?" Apollo laughed. "Yes and No. He's alive in immortality, but being that he's not a mortal, he's not. Time has no meaning to him. It's hard to describe to a mortal such things...perhaps Athena could better explain that to you." 

With that, Apollo finished his work and climbed into his chariot. "Good morning Marik." He said smiling, before cracking his whip, and the horses took off.

Marik yelped as a intense burning filled his being and he was blinded by an intense light. He hissed in pain and slowly felt himself pass out.

Xoxoxoxoxo

When Marik awoke, it was noon, and he was in his own bed. He looked around confusedly and shook his head. Had that really happened? He winced. "Yeah...fucking horses..." he groaned still feeling pain, despite any lack of physical evidence of the ordeal.

"Well...one task down..." he said flopping back down. He laid in bed, sleepy and pondering the things Apollo had told him...


End file.
